


Roommates

by iciclesthecat



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji lives alone in his two bedroom apartment. He goes around pinning up flyers and suddenly he gets someone interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flyers

Being a single man kept up in a two bedroom apartment was pretty lonely. Why did he even pay for a two bedroom apartment anyway? Sanji sighed remembering it's all they had available for him. He wanted to get an apartment close enough to his work so he didn't have to live with the old man all his life. Hell, he was 21 years old he wasn't going to live with him forever.   
"Next!"   
Sanji snapped out of it walking up to the purple haired man with thick red lipstick.   
"Oo! Candy-Kun it's so good to see you again." He hummed.   
"Shut up and just give me 20 copies of these." Sanji snapped slamming the flyer on the counter.   
This was Ivan, Sanji's downstairs neighbor. He's been a creep ever since and Sanji had tried to avoid the man since. Ivan reached out and took the flyer examining it.   
"Oh, you want a little friend to live with you? Why didn't you ask me Candy-kun. We would have so much fun!" Ivan smiled bopping Sanji's nose with his red glossy nails.   
Sanji smacked his hand away, "That's not my name and you know that. I wouldn't live with you even if it depended on my life. Just give me the copies."   
Ivan huffed taking the paper and coping it 20 times, Sanji pulled out two dollars. This was the cheapest copy store in town. Ten cents per copy is a good deal. Even if Sanji had to face, him. Ivan came back with twenty copies and Sanji handed him the two dollars. Then Sanji sped walk all the way up to the door he opened it and was about to leave before Ivan could embarrass him anymore. But it was too late.   
"Goodbye Candy-kun. Hope you find a good roommate!" Ivan called.   
Some people snickered as Sanji stormed out and held the copies close to him. He sighed going into store after store pinning up his poster's. As Sanji got to the last one he brushed off his hands and nodded to his work.   
"Hey are you the one who's been posting all these?" A man asked.   
Sanji chuckled he turned to the police officer and gulped.   
"I uh have. Did I do something wrong?" Sanji asked.   
The man cracked a small smile, "Yeah you have."   
Sanji started to get nervous his heart sped up and his hands got clammy. The man took off his police hat and put it under his arm.  He had short tufted green hair with black onyx eyes, he cocked a smirk to the blonde.   
"You got me interested in your apartment." He said.   
Sanji blinked, "What?"   
"Yeah, it looks like a nice place it's in my price range. What day can I come over and take a look?"   
"Oh uh, anytime this weekend. I have the weekends off so."   
"Perfect, I'll see you then."   
He walked off examining the flyer, Sanji smiled. If he had a police officer for a roommate it's bound to get interesting. He could tell him all the cool stories about how he shot a guy straight in the head or how he saved a bunch of gorgeous ladies. There were so many scenario’s going through Sanji's head and he liked it. He walked home that evening thinking of all the great fun they could have. The days were painfully slow for Sanji, he couldn't wait for the weekend. But as it soon came, Saturday afternoon rolled around and a knock was on Sanji's door. Sanji smiled getting up from the couch and walking up to the door. Once he opened it there stood the green haired police officer, he was dressed in jeans and a white t shirt. Sanji stepped aside as he walked into the medium sized apartment.   
“You’re going to have to take off your shoes.” Sanji said.   
He kicked off his shoes walking around the apartment, Sanji was a step behind the green haired man.   
“I never got your name.” Sanji asked.   
“Oh.” He turned to him and held out his hand, “I’m Zoro.”   
Sanji shook his hand, “I’m Sanji.”   
Zoro chuckled, “I know, I also know your birthday, where you work, that you were adopted, and you were only arrested once for kicking a man into an alley.”   
“How do you know all that?!”   
“I’m a cop, if I’m going to be living with you I have to make sure you’re not a criminal that could kill me in my sleep.”   
“And how do I know you’re not a stalker? And I don’t know much about you?”   
Zoro left and examined the bedroom, he sat on the bed and bounced in it a bit.   
“Well you don’t. But I guess I would say you would have to trust me.”   
Sanji leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.   
“Then tell me about yourself.” Sanji said.   
“Well, we went to the same orphanage, I was adopted by Dracule Mihawk, I had two sisters, my birthday is November 11th, I am a cop as you saw a few days ago. There happy?”   
“You have two sisters?” Sanji smirked.   
“Had, my eldest sister passed away. That’s why I became a cop, I’m tracking down her killer.”   
“Oh, uh. I’m sorry I-”  
“Don’t worry about it, I think I will take it.”   
“Oh really? Well alright I just need you to fill out some paperwork.”   
Zoro and Sanji sat at the table as Sanji went over paperwork about meal times and job schedules. Since Sanji would be leaving first and coming home first. He would prepare Zoro’s meals for good nutrition and because he didn’t like leftovers.   
“Well it will be good having someone else with me. Pleasure doing business with you.” Sanji said and held out his hand.   
Zoro shook his hand and left. That whole week Zoro moved in his stuff in the apartment. The two got used to each other. But. Inside Sanji's stomach. He felt a soft spot for the green haired police officer.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji are living together, but barely have any contact with one another. They have a couple ideas how they will bond with one another.

Sanji and Zoro have lived together for about a week now. They kept to themselves not having much contact with one another. Besides the brief good morning's and goodnight's. In the morning's most of the time Sanji would leave before Zoro woke up. Then Zoro would wake up to an empty apartment. He scolded himself to wake up earlier. But, he only did rarely. But on the weekends they would have plans with there friends and rarely see each other. 

"I don't know Nami, maybe I'm scaring him off." Sanji sighed. 

The red head looked up at him from her book, "It doesn't help you don't talk to the guy." 

"How am I supposed to talk to him? We barely have much in common." 

"Sanji, just talk to him. Make something up, I don't know tell him how much you like a man in uniform."

Sanji blushed, "I can't tell him that! He will think I'm some weirdo!" 

"No it's perfectly normal to like something about a man, even if it's his uniform." 

Sanji tried to hide his embarrassment as his cheeks grew a few shades darker in red. Nami giggled as she looked back to her book. 

"Just talk to him, get to know him. Maybe you'll fall in love with him." Nami giggled. 

Sanji grunted falling back on his bed.  
Zoro on the other hand was having the same problem. He sat on his bed and was on the phone with his best friend Luffy. 

"Zoro, how you talk to someone is you ask if there hungry. BOOM! Conversation starter." Luffy said. 

And he was no help. 

"He's a cook he can make me whatever I want." Zoro said. 

Luffy was silent for a moment. Before he screamed in the phone making Zoro pull it away from his face. 

"HE CAN COOK?!" Luffy cried. 

"Well yeah, he does it for a living." Zoro said. 

"And when were you going to tell me about this?!" 

"Luffy this isn't why I called." 

"Okay so your trying to get your boyfriend to talk to you?"

"Luffy have you been listening at all?" 

"I tune in and out." 

Zoro sighed, and rested against his headboard. 

"Bye Sanji thanks for the pie." Nami called. 

"Anything for you Nami." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro told Luffy he had to go and hung up before he rushed to the door. He straightened up and opened the door. Sanji looked over to him while he was closing the front door. Sanji started dinner as Zoro sat at the table. He was known as being blunt and straight forward but times like this they didn’t need it. 

“Fight me.” Zoro said. 

Sanji blinked and slowly turned to him, “What?”

“Fight me.” 

Sanji then broke out in laughter and leaned over the counter holding his stomach. Zoro pursed his lips and watched as the blonde cook was laughing away at his idea. Sanji sat up and wiped the tear away from his eye. 

“I’m not going to fight you.” Sanji chuckled.

“Why not?!” 

“Because I don’t want to.” 

Two things could happen, Zoro could take down Sanji with ease or. Sanji could take down Zoro. Sanji didn’t want to live with the fact he could be stronger or weaker than the man he had a crush for. He didn’t want to see Zoro hurt by him or Zoro hurt him. Zoro grumbled resting on his hand watching Sanji space off with an upset expression. 

“How else am I supposed to bond with you then?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji snapped out of it and turned to him, “You think fighting me would make us bond?” 

“Kinda.” 

Sanji chuckled and sat up on the counter, “Why not going out and explor-“ 

He stopped himself when he realized that Zoro can get lost just like that. He got lost, six times in their own apartment all in one day.

“er, I mean why don’t we watch a movie?” Sanji asked. 

“A movie? Uh okay.” Zoro said. 

He got up and searched around his and Sanji’s movie collection. There movies were mixed with romance, comedy, action and horror. Zoro smirked picking up a horror movie and turned to Sanji. He was busy making dinner. He went to the player and placed in the movie. Keeping the TV off and waited for Sanji to finish dinner. Sanji hung up his blue apron and placed the food on the table. They sat and chatted about their day eating away at Sanji’s lovely food. As they finished Sanji took the plates into the kitchen and washed them off. He smirked turning on the TV and got past the title screen pausing the movie. Sanji hopped on the couch sitting on the other side of Zoro. He played the movie as they both sat watching the slow intro. About halfway through the movie Zoro yawned as six people were dead and blood curdling screams howled in the living room. Zoro turned over to Sanji clutching a pillow with his legs pulled up and biting into the pillow. He snorted a laugh making Sanji’s eyes flick to him. 

“You can’t seriously think this movie is scary.” Zoro said. 

Sanji turned away burying his head in the pillow, Zoro chuckled and scooted closer wrapping his arm around the back of the couch. Sanji peaked over to Zoro sitting closer to him he smiled softly then jumped as a woman screamed. He nuzzled closer into the pillow, making Zoro cough a laugh. Sanji huffed into the pillow as the room was filled with creepy music and a girl calling hello. Zoro paused the movie and turned to him. 

“We can change the movie if you want?” Zoro asked. 

“N-no it’s fine. I can handle it.” Sanji muttered. 

“Alright if you say so.”

Sanji gulped as the movie played again. The movie finished as Sanji was tense clutching onto the pillow. Zoro chuckled and patted his back, Sanji squeaked stumbling off the couch. Zoro laughed as Sanji looked up at him with a dirty glare. 

“I’m going to bed!” Sanji huffed tossing the pillow at Zoro.

He chuckled catching the pillow and placing it back in its original spot on the couch. When he looked back to Sanji he already was up and slammed closed his door. Zoro sighed and looked at the crooked sign on Sanji’s door. ‘Ladies Man.’ It was a gift Nami got him a few years ago. Zoro straight up hated it. It gave Sanji reason to get up and flirt with any woman he wanted. Zoro huffed getting off the couch and into his room. He shut the door and flopped down on his bed. Zoro looked up at the ceiling swimming in his own thoughts. Why was he getting mad over a little sign? It's not like he wanted Sanji to flirt with him. Maybe he did a little.


	3. Sick Moss

Zoro almost coughed up his lungs. He growled at his dry throat and the pounding in his head. He looked at the time, it was 9:30 A.M. Zoro groaned getting and changing in his uniform. He sniffled as he left his room. Sanji sat in his recliner sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Your not going to work looking like that are you?" Sanji asked. 

He didn't turn away from the paper, Zoro grumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm fine just a little cold." Zoro's voice was horse and raspy. 

Sanji turned to him lowering his coffee, "Zoro you sound like hell, go back to bed. I'll stay home with you and help you get better." 

"I'm telling you I'm fine." 

"Bullshit get your ass back into bed or I'll make you." 

Zoro sighed, he wasn't going to fight with Sanji. After all he was right. Zoro scuffled out of his uniform into a tank top and his pajama pants then crawled back into bed. Sanji set down his coffee and he paper before calling up a good friend. 

"Sanji!" A young voice cried. 

"Chopper, I need your help." Sanji said. 

"Are you sick? Do you need me to come over?" 

"No no, my roommates sick. I'm not a doctor like you so can you tell me what to do?" 

"We'll see if he has a tempature, then give him lots of water. If his throat is scratchy and horse give him some honey tea. Or if his stomach is upset give him ginger tea. The best thing to do is give him a lots of sleep and some soup too." 

"Thank you Chopper I'll get right on that." 

"I'll call you later when I am out of school." 

"Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye." 

Sanji hung up, he then called his and Zoro's work telling them they won't make it in because Zoro's ill. Sanji started on a soup and shook the mercury thermometer. He looked at it making sure the red Mercury was down to the bottom. Sanji stepped into Zoro's room, he had fallen back asleep. Sanji clicked his tongue sitting on his bed and touched his forehead. He snapped his hand away at the extreme heat radiating from Zoro's forehead. 

"Your burning up." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro opened one eye and looked at Sanji. 

"Here put this under your tongue, and keep it there until I come back." Sanji said. 

Zoro opened his mouth as Sanji stuck the cold glass rod in his tongue. Then he left to check the soup. Zoro watched the red rise in the thermometer until it stopped at a high temperature. Sanji came in a moment later setting the bowl next to his bed, he took the thermometer out of his mouth. Clicking his tongue he turned to Zoro.

“102. It’s pretty high, so I would rest all day. I’ll see if I have any medicine or I’ll go pick some up for you.” Sanji sighed, “Make sure you eat that, or I’ll make you.” 

Zoro groaned tossing over and putting his pillow over his face. Sanji left going on his laptop and googled how to take care of a person with a fever. Since, he has no clue. He pursed his lips getting up and going into the cabinet rummaging around for the medicine the website said was the best. But, sadly Sanji didn’t own any. He growled pulling on his coat and went into Zoro’s room. 

“Hey im going to get your medicine so don’t move or I’ll kill you.” Sanji said putting on his coat. 

Zoro groaned and waved his hand as Sanji buttoned up his coat. He stood there for a moment watching his roommate mumbled into his pillow, it pained him to see Zoro so weak and venerable to a little cold. He stepped out of the room slowly closing the door, he walked to the front door slipping on his shoes and left the apartment. Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets pulling out a cigarette and slipping it in his mouth. He lit the end before taking in a lung full of it’s pure bliss, looking back to the apartment before stepping out and down to the store.   
Zoro sat up holding his mouth before rushing to the bathroom and puking out last night’s meal. He grunted pulling away from the toilet and wiping his mouth. 

“What a waste of the cook’s meal.” Zoro sighed.

He sat against the tub feeling the cool porcelain against his skin, he shuddered wrapping his arms around himself. Looking up he saw the soup across the room, still steaming but softer. Zoro turned away feeling sick again if he thought about eating something. He pulled up his knees feeling sicker than a sailor getting sea sick. When was the last time he was sick? It must have been a long time if he can’t remember. He sighed resting his head on his arms. Zoro remembered that Sanji left to get him some medicine. He really was taking good care of Zoro even if he wasn’t there. Smiling to himself and rolled his head looking back up at the bowl of soup. 

“Stupid cook taking care of me.” Zoro sighed, “I guess that’s another thing I can add to the list.” 

Sanji stepped out of the pharmacy with a bunch of different medicines for different things. Some weren’t even for any of the symptoms Zoro had. He tossed the bag on his shoulder and walked down the street, luckily it wasn’t far away from home. Sanji felt his stomach turn in worry about Zoro, different scenario’s going through his head about Zoro. What if he was dying, or someone poisoned him? His pace got faster walking down the street, his head filled with worry. He soon was running down the street up the stairs and swung the door open. 

“Zoro! I’m home!” Sanji called. 

He struggled to take off his shoes, he went to the fridge picking out a couple of bottled waters. Sanji stepped into Zoro’s room to find him not in his bed, his eyes widened to find the room empty and his blankets tossed around. 

“Zoro?! Where are you?!” 

He began to worry more when there was no answer again, he searched between the rooms and he found him asleep on the bathroom floor. Drooling on the floor with soft snores, Sanji sighed in relief patting his heart. He knelt down and poked Zoro’s cheek, he continued to snore softly. 

“The tile floor can’t be that comfortable.” Sanji muttered. 

Zoro grunted shifting onto his back, he was face up at Sanji still snoring away. He sighed rummaging through the bag past many boxes until he got to the bottle of blue medicine. 

“Sanji.” Zoro breathed. 

He looked down to Zoro, his eyes still closed. Did Zoro just say his name in his sleep? No no he was probably hearing things. He pulled off the plastic covering of the medicine bottle. 

“Sanji, no. Not there.” Zoro hummed. 

His eyes widened looking down at a smiling Zoro, he had to wake him up before he heard something he didn’t want to. He poked and prodded Zoro’s forehead but he made no effort of moving. Not even a scrunch of the forehead. Sanji clicked his tongue uncapping the medicine. With that click Zoro’s eyes snapped open and looked up to Sanji. 

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked. 

“Giving you your medicine.” Sanji said.

Zoro grunted sitting up and looked at the large bag of different of brands of medicine. Sanji measured out the medicine on the little plastic cup. He handed it to Zoro who turned away to the thick bad tasting liquid. 

“Drink it!” Sanji spat. 

He shook his head, Sanji grunted grabbing Zoro’s chin opening his mouth and pouring the liquid down his throat. Zoro coughed turning away as Sanji rummaged through the bag picking out pills and different medicines. Zoro groaned at gulping down pill after pill. 

“There. You can go back to sleep now.” Sanji nodded. 

Zoro did feel drowsy Sanji helped him up and took him back into his room. Zoro fell asleep halfway through and he was dragged and flopped on his bed. Sanji covered him up and looked over to the cold soup, he muttered and turned back to Zoro. His face happily dreaming away, Sanji sighed crossing his arms. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Sanji sighed.

He went into the bathroom put a rag under cold water and placed it on Zoro’s forehead. Sanji sat next to him resting on his hand and brushed Zoro’s hair. He pulled back realizing what he was doing getting up and leaving the room. In the middle of closing the door he looked back to Zoro still sleeping. Sanji sighed shutting the door and slumped against the bedroom door holding his head. 

“Why do I feel this way about you?” he sighed.


	4. Luffy's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's throwing a birthday party for himself, he invites Zoro and Sanji. But... Things don't go as planned. ;D

Zoro hung up the phone and tossed it next to him on the couch. 

"Who was it?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned to the blonde leaning against his bedroom door. Sanji and Zoro have lived together for about two months now. Sanji kept track of the things Zoro liked and hated in food. While Zoro kept track of how many girls Sanji would try to get in one day. None of them would try to come home with him. 

"Oh it was my friend Luffy, he wanted to invite us to his birthday party tonight. He really wants to meet you." Zoro said. 

While Sanji was out to the store Zoro would make phone calls to Luffy telling him about his new place. He would mention Sanji, almost in every phone call.

"Me? Why me?" Sanji asked. 

"Eh, beats me. Luffy is too friendly to anyone. I guess he just wants to meet you for fun." 

"Alright I guess I'll go." 

Sanji left to change, Zoro cocked a smile to Sanji's door. It was going to be quiet the night. Zoro soon got up and changed into his normal jeans, boots and black tank top. then waited half an hour for Sanji. Zoro groaned throwing his head back against the couch. 

"Don't groan I'm almost ready." Sanji huffed opening the door. 

Zoro looked up and his eyes widened a bit. Sanji stepped out in a black vest tucked under was a white button up with a yellow tie. His jeans were rolled up to show off his ankles. Sanji slipped on his black wingtip shoes. He tapped the top of his shoes then turned to Zoro. 

"You gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna leave?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro coughed turning the other way. Sanji smirked as they both left in Sanji's Scion FR-S. Zoro's smile grew wide clutching the wheel. 

"Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It." Sanji said buckling in. 

"Imma do it." 

"Don't." 

"Too late." 

Zoro squealed the car down the street while Sanji clutched the seat. Zoro laughed going down into town. 

"YOUR GOING TO KILL US SLOW DOWN!" Sanji cried. 

Zoro chuckled as they sped down hills and around corners. People cursed and shook there fists at Zoro. His car roared down streets and down onto the freeway. Zoro finally followed the speed limit and Sanji relaxed. 

"Remind me to never let you drive my car ever again." Sanji said. 

"You gotta take more risks in your life goody two toes." Zoro teased. 

Sanji slowly turned to Zoro with a wide eye. 

"Your a bloody cop! You can do whatever the hell you want!"

"Yeah? And?" 

"I'm not!"

"Then sucks to be you." 

Sanji sighed, "Your an idiot." 

"Says the goody two shoes." 

Zoro chuckled as Sanji groaned holding his head. He car ride was quiet for a while until Zoro reached over and ruffled Sanji's hair. 

"Hey." 

Zoro pulled his hand away as Sanji turned to him. 

"Thanks for letting me stay with you. And feeding me. I haven't had home cooking in years." Zoro said turning into a neighborhood. 

Sanji smiled softly, "Yeah, your the only one that was interested." 

Zoro took down all the flyers and threw them away. 

"Yeah. Weird." 

Zoro parked outside the last house in the end of the neighborhood. The lights were flashing and colors lit up in the house. 

"I'm surprised your able to get here. You always get lost on the way to the store." 

"I lived with Luffy before I moved in with you." Zoro said. 

"Oh."

They existed the car and stepped up to the house, Zoro opened the door and walked in. Music blasted through the whole house as Sanji stuck to Zoro like glue. He followed Zoro to the kitchen were Luffy ate away at a turkey leg. 

"ZORO!" Luffy cried. 

Then he clung onto the man. Zoro stumbled back at the sudden embrace of the boy. Sanji chuckled making the straw hat boy turn to him. 

"Are you Sanji?!" He called. 

Sanji nodded, the boy handed Zoro his turkey leg and brushed his hands off on his shorts. 

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Zoro's told me all about you!" Luffy called. 

Sanji shook his hand, "I'm Sanji it's nice to finally meet you Luffy." 

"Follow me I want you to meet my brother." 

Luffy didn't let go of Sanji's hand as he lead him into the living room. People danced grinding up on each other. 

"Ace! Ace!" Luffy called. 

A head of black raven hair turned to them. He smiled making his way through the crowd and up to Luffy. 

"Ace! This is Sanji! The cook that Zoro lives with now." Luffy yelled. 

Sanji admired the man with soft freckles across his nose and cheeks. Brown chocolate eyes flicked to Sanji's blue ones. 

"I'm Ace! I'm Luffy's eldest brother." Ace said, "Here let me get you a drink." 

"Oh no that's-" 

Ace was already gone into the kitchen. Sanji then was pulled into the crowd and danced along with a few people. Luffy made his way back to Zoro snatching back his turkey leg. 

"Where'd Sanji go?" Zoro asked. 

"He's dancing with everyone else." Luffy said devouring the whole turkey leg. 

Zoro competed in drinking contests, since Zoro can't get drunk because his body won't let him Zoro won each and every one. 

"Zoro!" 

Zoro turned to a very, very, VERY, drunk Sanji. Zoro's face furrowed as Sanji wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face against Zoro's head.   
"Cook where did you-" 

"Ace gave me his fire fist special." Sanji giggled. 

Zoro shot a glare to Ace setting a drink on fire. Sanji pulled on Zoro's hair.

"It's like a little meadow." Sanji whispered. 

"Stop playing with my hair!" Zoro spat. 

Sanji hugged his head and rested his head on Zoro's. 

"I have a friend with green hair." Sanji giggled.

"No you don't." Zoro said. 

"Shush, I gotta tell, I tell you. He's pretty, pretty handsome. He's my roommate. Roronoa Zoro, are you guys broth brothers?" 

Zoro looked up to Sanji, "What did you say?" 

"A-are you and Z-Zoro brothers?"

Sanji didn't let him answer and straddled his hips. Sanji hummed and kissed Zoro drunkly on the lips. Zoro's eyes widened as Sanji pulled away. He smiled softly putting a finger to Zoro's lips.

"Do-don't tell Zoro. He'll hate me and go away." 

Zoro smirked, "I can assure you he won't." 

Sanji hummed wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and fiddled with his earrings. Then, like that. Sanji was out like a light. Zoro turned to the sleeping blonde on his shoulder. He sighed pulling Sanji up and took him to the car then he put him in the car.

"Where you going?!" Luffy called.

"Sorry Luffy, Sanji's drunk and I need to take him home." Zoro said. 

"Oh well, take care sleep well!" 

Zoro got in the car and looked over to sleeping Sanji.

"Idiot." Zoro huffed.

And began his journey home, Sanji giggled and moaned a bunch in his sleep. But, he caught Zoro by surprise. 

"Mhmm Zoro, that tickles." Sanji giggled. 

Zoro's eyes widened and glanced at Sanji. He swallowed hard before turning back to the road. Luckily that was the only phrase Sanji said, anymore and Zoro might of lost it. He pulled up to the apartments he got out and opened Sanji's door. 

"Hey cook, wake up." Zoro poked him.   
Sanji groaned, sitting up and looking around. 

"Come on get on my back." Zoro said turning around and squatting down. 

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck as Zoro pulled him out of the car. He closed the door with his hip. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's thighs and adjusted Sanji on his back. 

"Zoro do it again!" Sanji cried.

"Shush. Your being too loud." Zoro said. 

Sanji whined resting on Zoro's shoulder. He took him upstairs to the the apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He set Sanji down takin off his shoes. Zoro looked over to Sanji trying to get off his shoes but he kept losing balance.

"Sit down." Zoro said. 

Sanji sat down while he untied his shoes.

"Zoro, I'm seepy." Sanji hummed.

"I know. After this I'll take you to bed." Zoro said.

"Will you give me a good night kiss?"

Zoro looked up at him, "What are you five?" 

Sanji whined and was on the verge of tears. 

"Okay okay fine I'll give you a kiss."

Sanji sniffled, "Really?"

"Yeah." 

Sanji smiled as Zoro took off his shoes and helped him up onto the bedroom. He admired how clean and tidy Sanji's room was, he's never stepped inside his room. Zoro tugged Sanji up into his bed and tucked him in. He tapped his lips making Zoro sigh. He leaned down and kissed Sanji on the lips. Sanji hummed as Zoro pulled away. 

"I really like you. Don't leave me." Sanji smiled. 

Da-dump 

Zoro's heart cringed as the blonde yawned and cuddled up in his bed. Shutting his blue crystal eyes and smiled softly. Zoro crept out of the room and shut the door. Zoro smiled softly to himself and sunk down to the floor. He rested on his knee and chuckled. 

"Shitty cook, I won't leave you." Zoro muttered.


	5. Drunken words are Sober Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji wakes up the next morning confused to what happened last night. What will Zoro tell him?

 Sanji woke up with a harsh throbbing in his head. He groaned holding his head and shutting his eyes. 

"What the hell happened last night?" Sanji grumbled to himself. 

As the throb died down a bit he looked up expecting to be in Luffy's house. But no, he was home in his own room in his own bed. How did he get home? Sanji couldn't remember much after Ace handed him a drink that was on fire. What was it called? Whatever it was he wasn't gonna have it again. Sanji got up and changed into something more comfortable. Sweats and an old t shirt, he stepped out into the living room. Zoro sat on the couch reading the paper and sipping coffee. He peaked over to Sanji holding his head. 

"Fire fist really screwed you up." Zoro chuckled. 

"Wh- what happened last night?" Sanji asked looking up at him.

Zoro turned back to the paper, "Just, stuff." 

"I said something didn't I. What happened what I do? Did I embarrass you in anyway? God." 

Sanji groaned and walked over to slump down in his recliner. Zoro folded the paper and explained the story about what happened last night. Sanji sighed as his drunk self got carried away with his bottled up feelings. 

"You asked me to kiss you goodnight." Zoro said. 

Sanji touched his lips and turned to Zoro. 

"Then you told me you really liked me and didn't want me to leave." 

"I'm so sorry. I've never been that drunk before-"

"Was it true." Zoro interrupted. 

Zoro set down his paper and got up. He walked up to Sanji and leaned on the arms of the chair. Zoro made Sanji lean back to the chair blushing a soft pink. 

"Is. It. True." Zoro asked again. 

Sanji sighed and avoided eye contact, "Every word."

"Then, you wouldn't get mad if I kissed you right here right now?" 

Sanji locked to Zoro's steal metal grey eyes. 

"N-"

Zoro didn't let him finish kissing him softly. Sanji soon kissed back wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. The kiss broke after a moment as they smiled pressing there foreheads against one another. 

"Cook, let's go have a picnic at the park."   
"Why?" Sanji asked.

"Because why not? It would be fun for our first   
date." 

Sanji chuckled, "alright what do you want me to make?" 

"Surprise me." 

Zoro pulled off along with Sanji as he went to the kitchen.

"Well, your going to have to run to the store. I need bread, strawberries, some-" 

"Just text it to me, I'll find them at the store."

Sanji chuckled taking his phone and typing all the things he needed while Zoro went to change. Sanji took some pain killers and gulped down some water. Hopefully that they would help with his head. Zoro soon came out in black skinny jeans and a baggy white t shirt. Sanji admired Zoro in how tight his jeans were while he slipped on his shoes. He turned to Sanji staring at him. 

"You gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna get cooking?" Zoro smirked. 

Sanji grunted turning away and put some ingredients on the counter. Zoro picked up Sanji's keys and he slammed the refrigerator closed. 

"Put my keys back." Sanji said. 

"I can't hear you, bye." 

Zoro was already gone. Sanji sighed, he grabbed his cigarettes and stepped out to his balcony. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he watched Zoro get into his car. It started and then drove off at a high speed down the street. Sanji bit the bud of his cigarette, there was a soft drop that dripped on Sanji's hand. He looked up to the dark grey clouds. 

"Jeez, some picnic we'll have." Sanji chuckled.

He stepped under cover as the rain down poured on the town. Sanji sat finishing up his cigarette before killing the bud in the ash tray and going inside. He shut the glass door and went into the kitchen. He washed his hands and went into the fridge pulling out jam. He shut the fridge and when he was halfway to the counter he froze dropping the jar. A loud crack and roar of thunder broke across the town.

Zoro got to the store and stood before the strawberries. Sanji was always best at picking out fruit. He always knew the best ones by just a simple glance. Zoro grunted pulling out his phone and called Sanji. But no answer. Zoro hung up and tried again, but still no answer. The lights flickered and Zoro looked to the strawberries. He sighed picking up some random batch and put them in his basket. He finally checked out and held the bags. Zoro looked out to the pouring down rain. 

"Damn." Zoro sighed. 

He ran outside getting in the car and put the groceries in the passengers seat. He wanted to try to call Sanji one last time to make sure he was okay. But, still no answer. Zoro felt a bit of worry at the bottom of his stomach. What if a prisoner escaped and found out where he lived and took Sanji hostage. He shook he idea out of his head, no Sanji knows how to take care of himself. Zoro chuckled, he was probably overreacting, he's fine he might be out for a smoke again. Or can't here his phone over his silk singing while cooking. Zoro started the car and drove off home. The sky rumbled again as Zoro parked and went upstairs. He opened the door and smiled.

"Cook I'm home!" Zoro called. 

His smile faded after a moment when Sanji's head didn't pop out from anywhere. He looked in the kitchen, all to find a broken glass of jam on the floor. He set the food on the counter before taking off his shoes. 

"Okay Cook you got me. You can come out now." Zoro chuckled. 

But, no Sanji. 

"Okay this isn't funny your kind of scaring me." Zoro called. 

And still, the Cook wasn't seen. Zoro sighed walking around the house. He looked under everything and behind everything. Bathroom, bedroom, closet, the balcony, behind the tv, curtains, and in all the cabinets in the kitchen. But still no Sanji. Zoro's thought the worst, did someone really take Sanji? Zoro growled about to hit the wall when he heard a small whimper. He turned to his room, he rushed to the room and slowly opened the door. The sky roared and the lightening lit up the  room for a moment. The whimper was louder, Zoro searched around until he got to his closet. He opened it to find Sanji curled up holding his ears and his puffy blue eye looked up at him. Sanji's lips quivered.   
"Zo-ro." He sniffled. 

Zoro knelt down to him and put his hands on his shoulders. He looked all over Sanji's body. Not a scratch. 

"What happened? Did someone come looking for me? Did they try to hurt you?" 

Sanji shook his head, Zoro sat back and looked at Sanji. 

"Then why are you sitting in my closet?" 

The sky crackled again making Sanji shut his eyes and clutch his ears. Zoro's eyes widened, Sanji's afraid of thunder and lightning. Zoro turned to his blanket on his bed and pulled it off wrapping it around Sanji and sat next to him. He closed the closet door and held Sanji covering his ears. 

"I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Zoro sighed. 

Sanji smiled softly and rested his head on Zoro's shoulder.   
I know, thank you Zoro.


	6. Luffy's Impeccable Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has to come in at the wrong moments 
> 
> WARNING SOME SEXUAL CONTENT

Zoro smirked over to Sanji popping popcorn into his mouth watching Tv. He yawned wrapping his arm behind Sanji's shoulders. Sanji looked over at him before back to the Tv. His arm slid down to Sanji's hips drawing small circles on the fabric. He rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder eyeing his neck.   
"Whatever it is your trying to do you better knock it off." Sanji said eyeing him.   
"I'm not doing anything," Zoro leaned into his ear, "Just getting, comfortable."   
Sanji squeaked covering his ear and avoiding eye contact with Zoro as his cheeks burned a soft pink. Now was Zoro's chance, he licked his lips before attaching them onto Sanji's neck. He removed the popcorn bowl from Sanji's lap and placed it on the coffee table. Zoro pulled him closer, hearing his soft moans and panting. He smirked pulling back and pushed Sanji down on the couch. Sanji gulped as Zoro took place on top of him looking like an animal catching it's prey. He leaned in kissing Sanji softly, he kissed back wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. Sanji nipped Zoro's lip pulling back releasing Zoro's lip snapping it back in place. Zoro smirked as Sanji pulled him back down into another kiss. The room began to warm up as the couple stripped of each other's shirts and a jingle of belt buckles.  
Thump thump thump.   
Sanji and Zoro looked up to the door, they looked to each other with a questioned look.   
"They'll go away." Zoro hummed.   
He latched himself to Sanji's neck making the blonde moan.   
Thump thump thump  
Zoro growled pulling off Sanji, he got up pulled Sanji over his shoulder and into his bedroom. Gently placing down the blonde and shutting the door.   
"I think we should answer that." Sanji said.   
Zoro smirked crawling up to Sanji on his bed.   
"They'll come back, now where were we?" Zoro hummed.   
Pinning Sanji down to the bed, Zoro took the liberty to leave a nice purple mark on his throat. He'd probably get in trouble for it later but. Sanji was his. And his alone. The door swung open making them turn to Luffy. He slammed the door before hiding behind the curtains in Zoro's room. Sanji and Zoro exchanged looks before looking to Luffy outlined in the fabric.   
"Luffy, what are you doing?" Zoro asked getting off Sanji.   
"How did you get into our apartment?" Sanji asked sitting up.   
"Sabo's mad, Ace got caught and I ran here. You guys leave a key under the mat for when Zoro loses his keys. Shush! I don't want Sabo to find me." Luffy whispered.   
Sanji whacked Zoro with a pillow, "You told him about the key?!"   
Zoro rubbed his head, "I told him if wanted to he could use it if he needed to and-"   
Sanji hit him again before storming out. Zoro sighed as Luffy peaked out at him.   
"Now I got you in trouble." Luffy whispered.   
"It's fine."   
A few days went by, Sanji straddled Zoro's hips. Running a strawberry around his open mouth before feeding him. Zoro hummed biting into the juicy treat then Sanji would kiss him.   
"Stop teasing me." Zoro grumbled.   
Sanji chuckled leaning in and kissing Zoro softly then down his jawline. Zoro hummed as Sanji kissed his neck, latching onto his neck leaving a nice purple mark that Zoro left on him a few days ago. Zoro's breathing got uneven and his hands trailed down to Sanji's ass groping onto it. He squeaked pulling back.   
"Oh that's how you want to play huh?"   
Zoro hummed in agreement, Sanji clicked his tongue wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. Sanji leaned in giving tender kisses like the gentlemen he was. But it was too slow for Zoro. He licked Sanji's bottom lip asking to be let in. After a moment Sanji let his tongue battle against his only to lose the battle of dominance.   
"Zoro! Sanji! I'm hungry! Luffy cried.   
Sanji jumped falling off the couch and between the recliner and the couch. Zoro death glared to the young boy with the straw hat. Luffy shut the door and went into the kitchen. Sanji sat up and watched Luffy go through the fridge. Every time Zoro and Sanji tried to get somewhere, Luffy had to be there. Through endless phone calls, barging in, or already being at there home.   
"Come on just one more time? I changed the locks on the door, Luffy can't get in." Zoro said.   
"No way, I'm not letting him catch me with my pants down again that was the last straw. Now move your moss head I'm watching TV." Sanji huffed.   
"I'll do anything, I'll be gentle I swear."   
"Nuh uh."   
Zoro groaned removing himself from pinning Sanji to the couch. He huffed crossing his arms. He sighed leaning over and kissing Sanji's cheek. Sanji smiled softly before snuggling up to Zoro's side and resting his head on his shoulder.   
"And besides, I think it would be more fun later on. Maybe it's a sign to wait." Sanji said.   
Zoro kissed his temple before wrapping his arm around him.   
"Yeah maybe you're right." Zoro muttered.


	7. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Zoro and Sanji's summer

Zoro parked his police car in front of their building and yawned. Another late shift were Zoro leaves late and comes home later that morning. He stuffed his hands in his pockets walking up the stairs and opening the door to the apartment. Zoro walks into Sanji's room to find him not there he scratched his head shutting the door. He walked into the kitchen and searched for a bright colored note saying were he was. But nothing. Zoro grunted going into his room but stopped. Lying on his back exposing his pale chest and tangled in the blankets was Sanji. His breaths soft and his face looked peaceful asleep. Zoro hurried to strip off his uniform and nuzzle up to his side. Sanji hummed rolling on his side making Zoro smile. He cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, shitty cook." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed, "Oh you do now?" 

Zoro stiffened as a blue eye opened and stared at him. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Zoro grumbled. 

"Oops." Sanji chuckled. 

They both smiled to each other before giving a good morning kiss. 

"Your breath wreaks." Sanji teased.

Zoro groaned pulling Sanji closer to him and nuzzled in his neck.

"Let me sleep." 

Sanji smiled kissing his cheek and stroked Zoro's head. It was like a trance for Zoro, he was so gentle with him he couldn't help but fall asleep. As he did, he was out like a light and Sanji would stop and pull back. He'd smile how peaceful Zoro would look in his sleep. The blonde would settle down next to him in bed holding his hand before falling asleep again. Days like this were in the summer, the heat would be too much for cuddling and snuggling. But holding hands was just enough for them. There would be nights like this were Sanji would get cold without Zoro's warmth and go into his room and cuddle with him. But. After summer ended, they would both be sleeping in Zoro's room. Where Sanji would sleep in nothing but Zoro's old T-shirts then climb into Zoro's bed. Knowing Zoro would be home soon so he could wake to his asleep sate. Zoro loved to come home in the middle of the night to find Sanji in his bed cuddled up with his pillow. He'd smirk as Sanji would furrow his face knowing the pillow was too soft and cold to be Zoro's chest. He'd strip of his uniform and curl up into bed slowly removing the pillow and letting Sanji slip onto his chest. Sanji would grunt before wrapping an arm around Zoro's hip. Zoro would give a slight chuckle brushing Sanji's bangs away from his face and smirked at the asymmetrical eyebrows. Sanji would furrow his face before batting Zoro's hand away and nuzzling closer. Days like this, Zoro fell deeper in love with the blonde cook. He couldn't help it, Sanji was so kind to him and made him happy. Even if he did start the fights and arguments but, that didn't mean he didn't loved him. He loved him and he wanted to protect him for as long as he could live. Zoro smiled to himself and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed shutting his eyes. He finally has found someone to keep him happy.


	8. Daddy Hawkeyes and Red Zeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the parents about there relationship

Sanji was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner that night. He'd stop and sweep them into the boiling pot of stew. He then tried to reach up for a pot on the top shelf in the cupboard but, only Zoro can reach that high. 

“Moss head! Get this for me!” Sanji snapped. 

Zoro sat at the table, his face scrunched in thought. Was there something supposed to happen today? He got up and walked into the kitchen pulling out the pot Sanji wanted but couldn’t reach. Then Sanji hit him with it. 

“I told you not to put this up there! I can’t reach it!” Sanji snapped, “You wanted this big dinner you can at least make things easier for me!” 

Zoro was about to snap at him when the door was knocked on causing them to stop there bickering and turned to the door. Zoro grumbled remembering now what he forgot to tell Sanji.   
"Now who could that be?" Sanji asked.  
Zoro went up to the door and opened it. Stood before him was a man dressed in black. His eyes piercing gold and a scowl upon his face. His black hair slick and combed back.

"Roronoa, aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.

Zoro wanted to surprise Sanji with both of their dads coming to meet each other and break the news. Zoro stepped to the side as he walked in. Sanji turned to the tall man, his golden eyes flicked to Sanji. They buried into his very being. Sanji gulped turning away and continued to cook.

"Leave him alone, he's my roommate Sanji." Zoro grumbled.

He cocked a brow to his adopted son before taking off his shoes and walked into the apartment. Zoro sat at the bar watching his father step around the apartment before getting to the kitchen and looked over Sanji's shoulder to the meal he was preparing. Zoro watched glaring at the back of his father's head.

"Since my son won't do it, I am Dracule Mihawk, Roronoa's adopted father." He said holding out his hand.

Sanji shook his hand, "I'm Sanji Zoro's roommate."

Mihawk held his hand for a moment his brows furrowed staring into Sanji's blue eyes. Sanji looked over to Zoro resting on his hand.

"Zoro, why is he looking at me like that?" Sanji whispered.

"Just go with it." Zoro shrugged.

Sanji turned back to the golden eyes and smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Sanji said.

His face softened before releasing Sanji's hand.

"Likewise."

The door was knocked on again, then opened. They turned to a built man dressed in a cooks uniform. His mustache braided out as he kicked off his one shoe. He walked in taking off his chef's hat. Sanji groaned pinching he bridge of his nose. Zoro hopped off the bar stool and approached him. The older man looked to him giving him the look down.

"You must be Zeff, I'm Roronoa Zoro I live with your son Sanji."

The man blinked furrowing his face to the green haired man. His eyes flicked up to the green hair squinting softly at it.

"Is all your hair green?" He asked.

"DAD! Knock it off!" Sanji spat.

Zeff turned to his son standing in the kitchen standing with another man.

"What a pleasant surprise, long time no see Hawkeyes." Zeff chuckled.

Mihawk crossed his arms and smirked, "Zeff it's been a long time."

"Wait you two have met before?" Sanji asked.

"Hawkeyes and I used to attend the same high school back in the day."

Zeff chuckled at the old memories. Sanji clicked his tongue going back to the food and preparing the meal. Holding three bowl plates pouring the stew into each and every one of them. He set them on the table providing the silverware and wine glasses. Mihawk watched every move judging him.

“Alright dinner’s ready.” Sanji hummed.

They gathered eating at the table while Sanji dished up his own food then grabbed a bottle of wine. He took his place next to his father setting down the wine. The room was uncomfortably silent.

“So, Why are you here?” Sanji asked.

“He invited me over.” Zeff huffed looking up at Zoro, “Do you have a problem with me coming to visit my one and only son.”

“I was just curious.”

“Sanji and I are dating.” Zoro said.

Sanji kicked Zoro’s shin under the table, he grunted glaring up at Sanji. A spoon dropped into the stew, Zeff’s eyes blown wide at the new information that his son. His one and only son, is with a muscle moss. Mihawk seemed unfazed by this information. Zeff grabbed Sanji’s arm pulling him into his room and slamming the door closed. He tossed Sanji on his bed.

“What happened to my skirt chasing son who stuck his nose up at any man who looked at him?” Zeff growled.

Sanji leaned on his elbows looking up at him, “It’s not my fault, you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

“Oh and you love him?”

Sanji’s breath hitched turning away, did he just admit to be in love with him. He bit his lip and turned back to his father waiting for an answer.

“And if I said I did?”

Zeff gave a slight chuckle, “I’d call you a brave man.”

Sanji blinked looking up at his father with a confused look, Zeff held out his hand motioning him to take it. He did, Zeff pulled him up on his feet embracing him.

“I’m not mad anymore, it’s brave of you to tell me.” Zeff sighed.

Sanji embraced him back, “Thanks.”

They eventually walked out of the room to finish dinner and the night went pretty okay. Mihawk approved of Sanji that he’s kept Zoro alive for so long. Zeff didn’t mind Zoro much but threatened him if anything happened to Sanji he’d kill him then a simple smile with a pat on the shoulder. Zoro sighed in relief resting on the couch, Sanji finished up the dishes. His heart ached as he looked up to Zoro, how many times has Zoro said he loved him? Too many Sanji couldn’t count. He smiled to himself drying off his hands.

“Hey Zoro?” Sanji hummed.

Sanji stood behind Zoro and kissed his forehead. Zoro opened his onyx eyes looking up at Sanji.

“I love you.” Sanji said.


	9. Some Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole year. Sanji takes Zoro to the lake to celebrate. But on the way back.....

AN: WHO'S READY TO HATE ME?! 

 

Sanji held up a glass of champagne. 

"To celebrate our first year being a couple." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro blinked, "You brought me out here for a drink?" 

"It's not just a drink Marimo, it's a celebration." Sanji smiled. 

The couple sat on the grass next to the lake having a small picnic. Sanji smiled as he clinked his glass Zoro. Sanji sipped down the beverage but Zoro gulped it down. Sanji sighed leaning against Zoro's shoulder. 

"Your impossible sometimes." 

Zoro chuckled and looked up to the beautiful blue sky. Small clouds would float on in the distance but not enough to cover the hot sun. 

"You wanna go for a swim?" Zoro asked. 

"In the lake? You don't know what's in there. Something could kill us or the water could have bacteria." 

"And you call me impossible." Zoro chuckled. 

Zoro got up and took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. 

"Fine I'll go by myself." 

Sanji huffed unbuttoning his shirt and kicking off his shoes. Zoro stepped in and rubbed the cool water on himself while Sanji sat on the shoreline. 

"Come on you pansy." Zoro called. 

"No way I'm not getting in that moss haired water." 

"Come on your chicken." 

"I'm not chicken." 

"Get in the water." 

"I'm not getting in the water." 

Zoro groaned, Sanji was such a stubborn ass sometimes. Zoro trudged up to him grabbed him and pulled him over his shoulder. Sanji squealed as Zoro pulled him to the deeper side of the water. He tried kicking and hitting his way back to shore but. No use. Zoro flipped Sanji into the beautiful green blue lake. After a moment Sanji bobbed up gasping. Zoro chuckled as Sanji glared at him under his now wet blonde fringe. He splashed water at his green haired boyfriend. Then began the water fight between the two. Sanji's laugh could be heard from the other side of the lake. But it died down when Zoro disappeared   
underwater. Sanji waited but Zoro didn't come up. 

"Oi! Shitty moss head!" Sanji called. 

Arms wrapped around his torso as he was brought back underwater. Sanji turned to Zoro with a cocky smile on his face. Zoro scooped him up and pulled him back to the surface. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and smiled. 

"It's not so bad, huh? Nothing's gonna get you while I'm here." Zoro said. 

"Yeah cause you'll scare them away with your ugly mug." Sanji laughed. 

Zoro dropped Sanji in the water and began to trudge away. 

"No Zoro don't go. I was only joking." Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro huffed turning to Sanji. He stiffened as he felt something long and slick snake across his ankle. Sanji screamed rushing up to Zoro and clung onto his right side of his body. 

"Zoro something touched me." Sanji shuddered. 

"It's probably the eels." Zoro said. 

"Eels?!" 

"Or snakes." 

"Snakes?!" 

"It also could be the unidentified snake like creature that eats human toes." 

Sanji climbed up onto Zoro's shoulders hugging his head. Zoro chuckled crossing his arms while Sanji recounted all his toes. He grumbled kicking Zoro in the chest. 

"Don't scare me like that you idiot." Sanji huffed. 

Sanji sighed as Zoro took them to shore as they dried off. They wrapped up in towels cuddled together on a hill over looking the sunset. 

"Come on let's go home." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled as they picked up the picnic and there shoes before walking back to the car. They packed away there things and started the journey home. Sanji rested against the seat looking out the window. Zoro held Sanji's hand brushing his thumb over Sanji's thumb.

"Happy anniversary cook." Zoro hummed.

"So you liked it?" Sanji asked. 

"Eh, I've had better." 

Sanji rolled his head to him glaring at Zoro. He chuckled and ruffled Sanji's hair before taking his hand again.

"I'm joking." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji looked to the bridge they were going over. Zoro lifted his hand and kissed his knuckle before setting there hands back on Sanji's thigh. 

"Your romantic when you want to be." Sanji chuckled. 

"You're the only one who can see this side of me." Zoro said. 

For a brief moment, things went slow when Sanji turned to Zoro. He smiled to him before there was a loud crunch and scrape of metal. They were impacted with a car ran right into them knocking them both out. They both were buried in the airbag. Zoro groaned lifting his head from the steering wheel. He looked over to Sanji who was bleeding from he back of his head and combining with his blonde hair. 

"Cook." Zoro reached out and touched his neck. 

He was still there, but he wasn't responding. There was a loud screeching and Zoro looked up to the same car that rammed them the first time. The car then drove right back into the car knocking Zoro out. When Zoro mostly woke up next he could only open one eye. Everything hazy and a man shouting at others running. He reached up and felt the breathing mask on his face. 

"Mr. Roronoa you were in an accident were taking you to the operating room now." 

Zoro finally adjusted to the light and searched around. Where's Sanji? Zoro felt his stomach turn and well up. He took off the mask and looked up at the doctor. 

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro asked. 

"Don't worry he's in good hands." 

Zoro sighed in relief as he passed out again. Three days went by before Zoro woke up again. He choked on the tube in his throat causing a nurse to come in and help him remove it. Once she did Zoro took note of the room he was in. He could only see out of one eye, he placed a hand on the badge around his left eye and looked around then noticed an empty bed next to him. Sanji. Where's Sanji?

Zoro growled removing the tubes and wires off him and left the room. Nurses spat at him and told him to get back to his room but Zoro didn't. He searched around from room to room finding the blonde cook. Zoro then stopped outside of a closed door and looked in. Sanji lied with a breathing tube and breathing equipment next to him. His head, neck, and shoulders were wrapped in bandages. The heart monitor beeped softly next to him. Zoro felt his heart break and his world crash down seeing Sanji like that. 

"S-Sanji?" Zoro muttered.


	10. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjis been in the hospital for three months without movement. Well...

Three months Sanji had been in a coma. Not a single movement from him, or a sound. Zoro would come in everyday to see Sanji and would replace the dying flowers in his room. They were his favorite, yellow lilies with white roses. Zoro wanted to surprise him with them when he got home from work one day. But, he never got the chance. He sat down next to Sanji's bed and kissed his forehead. Zoro took Sanji's hand and kissed it. 

"Hey, happy one year four month’s anniversary." Zoro muttered, "You gonna wake up for me today?" 

Zoro knew he wouldn't, but he wanted to keep hope alive with the one sided conversations with Sanji. Zoro would brush his blonde hair and watched his chest rise and fall. He blamed himself every day for what happened to Sanji. It should have been him in the passenger’s seat. It should have been him lying in bed like this. But, fate picked Sanji. Zoro's phone rang and he picked it up pressing it to his ear.

"Zoro you coming in? We can give you another day if you want." Sabo asked. 

"No I'll be in soon. I just wanted to visit Sanji before I went to work." Zoro said. 

"Alright see you soon." 

And the line went dead, Zoro kissed Sanji's forehead before someone knocked on the door. Zoro turned to an older man with a chef hat and a braided mustache. 

"How’s he doing?" Zeff asked.

Zoro sighed, “He’s still not awake yet."

“He wont wake up for a while.” 

"Yeah I know that." Zoro said, "I have to be off to work. If anything happens call me. My number is on the sticky note by the phone." 

He nodded as Zoro stepped out but stopped when Zeff turned to his back.

"Oh by the way, thank you for taking care of him.” Zeff said.

"Of course, he means the world to me." Zoro said over his shoulder. 

Zeff smiled softly, "Then I have nothing to worry about, I can leave him in good hands."

Zoro then walked off down and out of the hospital. He got down to his police car and headed to the station. A few of his good friends greeted him and wished the best for Sanji. Zoro just smiled and headed up into his office. On his desk was a box and a bulletin board with an article about a ten year old little girl getting shot in the head. That was Zoro's oldest sister. Kuina. Red yarn was pinned to different articles and tagged with bright colored sticky notes and question marks. Zoro huffed walking up to the box and opening it. Inside was small gifts and get well soon cards from his friends and family from the department. And a few were from Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. But inside lied a red folder, Zoro sat down looking through the cut out articles about the crash. Some had Zoro and Sanji in the car and a few had the empty car. The article when on about how the man who tried to kill them was captured and was imprisoned. Zoro sighed in relief knowing he was captured and he didn't need to worry about anything. Besides Sanji. His broken heart throbbed as he thought about Sanji all bruised and broken in the hospital bed. Zoro slumped in his chair looking at the bent metal around them. Their fingers still intertwined with one another. Zoro sighed and touched the scar over his left eye before getting up and looking in the box again. He found an evidence bag with a small box in it. He pulled it out and saw the small sticky note stained with black ink. 

‘I thought you would want this back.’ Smoker.

Zoro opened the bag and pulled out the box, opening it finding the velvet box surprisingly intact. He smiled softly flicking open the box and finding the ring. Golden with three thin strips of silver wrapped around the band. 

“You were going to ask him to marry you huh?” 

Zoro turned to Luffy leaning against the doorway, Zoro flicked the box closed putting the box in his desk. 

“I was once we got home, but. We never made it home.” Zoro said. 

Luffy skipped up to him in his district uniform. He was a firefighter who worked not far from Zoro. He’d come and visit when Zoro needed it or wanted to go to lunch. 

“I’m hungry you wanna go get some food?” Luffy asked with a bright smile. 

“Nah, I’m alright here.” Zoro sighed. 

“Sanji wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”

Zoro growled slamming his hands on his desk, “Don’t bring him into this!” 

Luffy flinched as Zoro shuddered lifting his hands and looking at them. Luffy got up from his seat making Zoro look up. 

“No, don’t go. Sorry, let’s go get something to eat.” 

Zoro and Luffy got in his car as they drove down the street to the Baratie. Sat at the normal table sitting next to the window were Zoro could look out and see people walk by. 

“Sorry Zoro, Sanji will be okay I know it.” Luffy smiled.

Zoro flicked his eyes over to Luffy scarfing his face full of his stake and leaving the peas and carrots alone. He turned away again and sighed. 

"Yeah I know." 

Zoro's walky rambled on about a get away robber. He didn't care. Sure it was his job but he wasn't in range to help. His phone rang, he picked it up and pressed it to his ear. 

"Hello?" Zoro asked. 

"Zoro? You need to get here! Like now. Sanji's waking up!" Nami said.

Zoro grabbed Luffy stuffing his phone in his pocket and dashing out of the restaurant. Tossing Luffy in he seat beside him and got in the car. Luffy straightened himself up buckling in looking over at Zoro. 

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked. 

"Sanji's waking up." Zoro smiled softly. 

Then they sped down the street. 

"Luffy flick that switch." Zoro pointed. 

Luffy flicked the switch having the sirens go off and lights flash. He smiled looking over to Zoro, his face blown with a huge smile as they got to the hospital. Nami stood outside as they exited the car. She smiled embracing Zoro bouncing up and down. 

"He's awake! I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner." She said. 

Taking his hand and they went inside going past nurses. Zoro was so anxious he started pulling Nami searching past rooms before they got to Sanji's room. 

"Sanji-kun! Guess who!" Nami called. 

Zoro walked in seeing Sanji sitting on the bed. He smiled approaching him taking his hand. Sanji blinked at him his face looked kind of confused. Then he scrunched his face more in confusion. 

"Who are you?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro stiffened as the room grew silent. Sanji looked around to the looks of shocks on the surrounding people's faces.   
Did Sanji...   
Lose his memory?...   
Of Zoro?!


	11. Lacking Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has just woken up

Zoro’s eye widened, Sanji looked back to him with a confused look. He backed up into the counter behind him. Nami stepped up next to him and he smiled warmly to her. 

“Sanji, how old are you?” she asked. 

“I’m twenty, you know this you just came to my birthday last month.” He chuckled. 

She gasped covering her mouth, she looked up to Zoro. He looked terrified and pale in the face. Sanji turned to him, his mind blank on the green haired man with a scar over his left eye. 

“Nami-swan, how did I get here? Who is that man?” Sanji asked. 

She took his hand in hers, “You’re going to find this hard to believe but, Sanji you were in a car accident you’ve been in a coma for 3 months. And that man over there, he’s been your boyfriend for a year and four months.” 

Sanji’s eye widened turning to him before he started to laugh. He winced as his laughter and his bruised stomach didn’t mix. 

“Okay funny joke you guys, alright who is he really?” Sanji hummed. 

“It’s true Sanji.” Nami said. 

“I’ll prove it to you.” Zoro said. 

He rummaged in his pocket pulling out his wallet and plucked out a single photo. Zoro walked up to Sanji handing him the picture of Sanji kissing Zoro’s cheek sitting on some rocks by the water. He took the picture examining the picture. 

“Then why don’t I remember you?” Sanji muttered. 

“Because you met him just shy of two years ago.” Nami said. 

Sanji stared at how happy he looked in the picture, “Make me remember.” 

“What?” Zoro asked. 

He looked up at Zoro, “If you mean that much to me, then help me remember you.”

Zoro chuckled, “I will.” 

It took a week to get Sanji out of the hospital and back home. Zoro unlocked the door taking him inside, Zoro cleaned it up before Sanji came home with him. 

“Welcome home, cook.” Zoro motioned him in. 

Sanji flicked on the lights and looked at how rearranged his house was. Pictures of both of them scattered around the house. He picked up each and every one of them looking how happy they looked. He’d smile remembering nothing of these memories. He noticed Zoro had both of his eyes in each of the photo’s, Sanji turned to Zoro with a long scar across his left eye.

“what happened?” Sanji asked. 

“Your not the only one who got injured in the car accident.” Zoro said. 

“You were there too?” 

Zoro nodded, he walked up to the table and pulled out a red folder. He flicked his eyes to the folder then back to Sanji. 

“It was our one year anniversary, and you surprised me by going to the lake.” Zoro said. 

Sanji set down the picture and walked up to Zoro taking the folder. He opened it before his eyes blown wide looking at the graphic pictures of the two of them matted with the bent metal around them. Sanji read over franticly over what happened. He looked up to Zoro with tears threatening to fall. 

“You’ve been there every day weren’t you? You waited for me to wake up didn’t you?” Sanji trembled. 

Zoro nodded, “And I’ll make sure you remember me.” 

“What if I don’t remember?” 

“Then we’ll start over.” 

“I don’t want to start over, I want to be as happy as that Sanji in those pictures. If you can make me fall in love with you once you can do it again. You have three months. If I don’t remember you then, I want you to move out.” 

Zoro’s eye widened, Sanji was serious. He had that look that he meant what he said. He sighed and nodded. 

“Alright. Give me three months.” Zoro said. 

"So, these pictures when did we take them?" Sanji asked. 

"Well, it was your idea that we have some pictures of ourselves in the house. You have some in your wallet to show your friends and stuff." 

He perked up going through his wallet, and there was smaller pictures of them in it. His face furrowed plucking a picture out that didn't match the others. Sanji's face flushed a dark red before stuffing the picture back in. Zoro gave a low chuckle. 

"I gave that to you for your birthday last year. You wanted something, sweaty." 

Sanji swallowed thickly before turning away into the kitchen. 

"I- I'll make some lunch." 

Zoro chuckled his smile faded when an idea popped in his head. 

"Hey cook." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "Yeah?" 

"Fight me." 

Sanji's eyes widened. Did something click? Did he remember? Something? 

"I'm not going to.... Fight.... You...." 

Sanji stood like he's said something like this before. No he couldn't of. Could he?


	12. I won't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro won't give up getting Sanji's memories back

Sanji was weak, Zoro drove him to his physical therapy to get his strength in his legs back. The nice lady that Sanji fell in love with, she told Zoro to get Sanji up on his feet more. And thus formed Zoro’s plan. One sunny morning Zoro woke up early to make coffee, or try to. 

“What are you doing making all this racket?!” Sanji snapped.

Zoro turned to Sanji with bedhead, he snickered at his fluffy blonde hair stuck up and was kinda frizzy. 

“Looks like you slept well.” Zoro chuckled.

Sanji’s anger subsided as Zoro snickered at him, he huffed and shut the door. Zoro was planning a day to try to get Sanji’s memories back.

“Cook! Get dressed! We have allot planned today to get your memory back.” Zoro called. 

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever.” Sanji called back. 

Zoro could and can only make coffee without Sanji’s supervision. And it wasn’t that bad in Sanji’s opinion. Sanji stepped out a few minutes later dressed in some rolled up jeans and a baggy t shirt. His hair was slightly wet as he towel dried it. Zoro added two spoonful’s of sugar and just a bit of creamer. He picked up the mug and made his way over to Sanji. His blue eyes flicked from the mug and back up to Zoro. 

“Trust me, you once said it wasn’t that bad.” Zoro said. 

Sanji was hesitant before taking the cup and took a slight sip. His eyes filled with bewilderment. Zoro chuckled turning back to the kitchen. 

“I told you.” 

Sanji smiled softly to the soft pink mug in his hands, it was his favorite mug. 

“How come you know so much about me but I don’t know much about you?” Sanji asked. 

“I told you, we’ve been dating for almost a year and a half. I know everything about you. I know how you like your coffee, your favorite mug, hell I even know that blanket on your bed is from Zeff. He gave it for you because he wanted you to have something of his when you moved out.” Zoro said. 

“Well, what about you?”  
Zoro turned to him leaning against the counter, “What about me?” 

“Don’t I get to know about you?” 

He chuckled drinking his bitter black coffee in a cracked blue mug. Zoro hummed swallowing and smirked. 

“All in good time.” Zoro said.  
Sanji pursed his lips as Zoro left to change, Sanji pulled on his apron and was about to start to cook up breakfast. 

“No, your not cooking breakfast. Get your shoes on and meet me downstairs.” Zoro said poking his head out the door. 

Sanji grumbled taking off his apron and put on some sneakers before going downstairs. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 

“Candy-kun!” 

Sanji tensed freezing in spot as the flamboyant older man Ivan stepped out of his apartment and walked down meeting Sanji at the bottom of the stairs. 

“How’s your head, I heard about the accident. How is your green haired friend.” 

“Were fine.” Sanji grunted glaring at the man. 

Ivan squished Sanji’s cheeks together and baby talked him like he was his son. Sanji started barking and spitting at the purple afro, dramatic makeup, drag queen. 

“Ivan, be careful I don’t want him back in the hospital again.” Zoro called. 

Ivan snapped away from Sanji and smiled wide to Zoro, “Oh Roronoa it’s so good to see you up and out again.” 

Zoro chuckled walking down the stairs with two bikes under his arm. He set them down against the pillar. 

“Where are you too off to?” Ivan asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” Zoro hummed.  
“Will you be getting lost on your way to this, surprise.”  
“Oh shut up.” 

“Candy-kun, always keep in mind that your little friend,” Ivan pinched Zoro’s cheek and pouted, “Always seems to get lost, poor dear.” 

Zoro batted his hand away, “Alright leave us alone now.”  
Ivan chuckled walking off and to his car, Zoro rubbed his abused cheek and huffed. 

“Anyway, hop on. We have a little ways to go.” Zoro said.  
Sanji walked up to the crème old fashioned bike with chrome handles. 

“You do know how to ride a bike don’t you?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji growled getting on the bike, Zoro stepped up to him on his bike. 

“Alright follow me. I’ve been there plenty of times to know where I’m going.” Zoro said.  
Sanji pursed his lips and cocked a brow, “I beg to differ.” 

“Shut up and follow me.” 

Zoro already pedaled away, Sanji chuckled following after him. The wind blew past them as they pedaled down the street passing people and then a sharp left. They stopped as Zoro and Sanji walked there bikes across the street and across town and up a hill. Zoro stopped and got on, he turned to Sanji with a worried and scared look on his face. 

“Don’t tell me your scared.” Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji glared at him already riding down the hill, Zoro sat there for a moment as he watched Sanji’s blonde hair flow. He smiled softly. It was the only sunshine he could ever want. Sanji reached the bottom of the hill with a loud laugh. He turned to Zoro still on the top of the hill just looking down at him. His head propped up on his palm while he rested his elbow on the handlebars. 

“Oi! I’m not getting any younger! You slow moss!” Sanji called. 

Zoro chuckled riding down the hill stopping next to Sanji. 

“It’s not that far.” Zoro said.  
Sanji followed Zoro across a felid before they got to a forest.

“I- I don’t know about this.” Sanji said. 

Zoro got off his bike as he leaned it against a tree and turned to Sanji standing still on the grass. His blue eyes filled with worry and concern. Zoro held out his hand and gave him a gentle smile. 

“Just trust me.” Zoro said. 


	13. Flood of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's search might come to an end as the three months are up.

Sanji looked at Zoro’s hand before he sighed and took his hand. Zoro hummed pulling Sanji along the forest as they knocked into tree branches and into bushes. Zoro stopped and cupped a hand over Sanji’s eyes leading him into a clearing. 

“Hopefully you’ll remember something.” Zoro said.

He removed his hand and Sanji blinked adjusting to the light, his eyes grew wide as he looked at the pond with a beautiful cherry blossom tree grown on a hill in the middle of the pond. Sanji smiled looking around at the beautiful sight. 

“This is amazing! How did you find this place?” Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged, “You should know.” 

His smile faded as Zoro stood beside him crossing his arms, his jaw clenched his grey eye welded up with a small tear. 

“Zoro, what happened here?” Sanji asked. 

He wiped away his tear turning away refolding his arms. Sanji stood in front of him, his eyes widened as Zoro’s eye was welded up in tears. Sanji embraced him, Zoro didn’t hesitate hugging him back burying his head on Sanji’s crook of his neck. He gave shaky breaths against Sanji’s neck, his hand stroked through the blonde locks. 

“Zoro what is this place?” Sanji asked.

Zoro swallowed cupping Sanji’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. He pulled back looking into the pool of blue eyes filling with worry.

“This is the place where I told you I loved you for the first time.” Zoro breathed. 

Sanji blinked, “You loved me?” 

He sighed resting his head on Sanji’s forehead, “No, I still love you. And I won’t give up until you remember me.”

Sanji smiled softly as he clutched onto the back of Zoro’s shirt. They didn't go one day without trying to get Sanji's memories back. But. Zoro was starting to run out of ideas. 

"So what's your next idea?"   
Sanji asked looking at Zoro. 

Sanji's hands placed next to Zoro's head as he rested back on the couch. Zoro looked up to him and sighed. 

"I don't know. I ran out of ideas." 

Sanji's smile faded as Zoro looked up at him sadly. 

"You still don't remember anything?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shook his head, Zoro sighed sitting up and covered his face in his hands. Sanji walked over to him and sat next to him. 

"B-but hey we still have time. Just another month." Sanji said. 

"Can I ask of something?" Zoro whimpered. 

"Anything." 

Zoro picked his head up and turned to Sanji with a tear forming in his eye. 

"Can I kiss you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji sighed but nodded, Zoro cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. He pulled back and smiled wide. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji blinked, "Movie? Um. Alright." 

Zoro chuckled getting up and picking up the first scary movie they watched together. Zoro sat down kicking his feet up as Sanji curled up with a pillow. The many howls and screams of the movie scared Sanji. Zoro kept his eye on Sanji as he bit into the pillow like he saw this movie for the first time. Zoro found it cute that he was just as scared as the first time they saw it. Almost an identical match, but this time Zoro sat farther away. He scooted a bit closer before doing the wrap around your shoulder yawn stretch. Sanji squealed as Zoro touched his shoulder and buried his head in his pillow. 

"It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you." Zoro said. 

Sanji peaked up at him, "Thank you." 

Zoro felt that Sanji was starting to fall in love with him again. But. As the third month was on the brink. 

"Zoro, I don't want you to waste your time trying to get my memory back. It's not gonna come back. I'd rather forget you then you keep trying over something that won't come back." Sanji said. 

Zoro was about to argue back but he agreed with him. He nodded and started to pack up his things. All the memories with him and Sanji packed away into boxes while he moved back in with Luffy and his brothers. Not that they would mind having him back. But. They still felt bad for him. As each box was moved out of the apartment the place grew darker and grew dim. Sanji soon sat alone in his apartment clutching his blonde hair. 

"Why did this happen to me?" Sanji sobbed. 

On the other side of town, Zoro sat slumped against his old bed crying. He sobbed silently looking at the forgotten engagement ring. Zoro's heart ached as Sanji's words pained him. His mind rewinding through all the memories with Sanji. He rested on his arms spinning the ring around his fingers. His mind kept going back to Sanji, and how he was probably better off without him now. Or how happy he is without him in his life anymore. Zoro wiped his eye before crawling into bed. He set the ring on the nightstand before turning out the light.


	14. When he loved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji had kicked Zoro out. What has happened to the two?

It's been about a month now and Sanji was back in the kitchen, Patty retaught him how to make some recipes. While Zeff kept a close eye on him. He wondered how the green haired officer was doing with this change. Maybe he should call Mihawk sometime soon to check up on him. He seemed to really care for his eggplant of a son. He didn't seem all bad, then again he only met him once. But. Sanji told him to his face he loved him. Zeff sighed fiddling with his proud mustache before going into his office. Sanji was only given half days to just get him back into the ropes of things slowly at a time. He claimed he didn't need them. But. What Zeff said goes. So Sanji was released from work early around three o'clock. Then Nami would come and walk him home. 

"So, have you heard from-" 

"Don't. Don't talk about him." Sanji said. 

"Sanji. He's hurting worse then you are. It wouldn't hurt to call. It might make him feel better." 

Sanji clicked his tongue stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Well whatever, you gonna cook up some late lunch?" 

Sanji smiled, "Anything for you Nami dear." 

"I heard about, him. Is there anything I can do to help?" Robin asked. 

Zoro shrugged, his face was scruffy, bags under his eyes, his hair greasy and his skin was oily. He spent most of his time at work, or working out in his room. Robin had a hard time coming into his room alone. 

"I can check up on him if you wish?" Robin asked. 

"Don't bother, I'm sure he's doing fine as we speak. Women wrapped under each arm while they flirt and tell him how good looking he is." Zoro huffed. 

Robin picked up the ring, "It's too small to be yours, I assume it was for him? Before or after the accident?" 

"It doesn't matter anymore I'm going to sell it soon." 

"Well, I'd wait, you know miracles happen everyday." Robin hummed. 

Zoro cocked a brow at her, "What?" 

"Get up, let's clean you up, you smell like a gym." 

Zoro grumbled as she pulled him up and into a bath.   
Sanji and Nami got to his apartment, he unlocked the door and Nami stood in the doorway. Her eyes wide to how dull and lifeless the apartment was now. 

"Sanji, what happened?" She gasped. 

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked. 

She stepped in looking at how empty and dull the colors were in the apartment. Most of the pictures were turned down or taken off the wall. Nami stood before a bare wall looking up imagining the portrait of both of them sitting on the rocks by the water. There pants rolled up and feet in the cool water. But she couldn't forget there faces, the happy smiled on there faces as Zoro held Sanji close to him and Sanji's arms wrapped around Zoro's hips. That was her favorite picture, it showed true happiness. Nothing money or anything could buy, she smiled softly to the blank wall. 

"Zoro took that one with him." Sanji said. 

Nami turned to Sanji starting to prepare there brunch. He started to look around for his missing pot. He grumbled thinking Zoro had taken it, but Zoro didn't have much kitchen supplies when he got here. Or any for that matter. He opened a cabinet and finally found the pot that was on the top shelf. 

"Now how did that get up there?" Sanji asked.

"Didn't you put that up there?" Nami asked. 

Sanji shook his head, he grunted trying to reach up to grab it. He huffed getting a box and stepped up on it. Sanji was good at keeping his balance, or so he thought. He got the pot and set it on the counter. But the box gave out from under him, Sanji toppled over hitting his head on the fridge. 

"Sanji!" Nami cried. 

"That shitty police officer! How many times do I have to tell him not to place that damn pot up there!" Sanji spat. 

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head as Nami smiled wide. 

"Sanji, did. Did you just remember something?" Nami asked. 

Sanji blinked, he did. 

Everything was starting to come back to him. The crash, the anniversary, everything. Even, Zoro leaving. Sanji slumped against the fridge. 

"What have I done?" Sanji grumbled. 

Nami huffed, "Just go and apologize. I'll hold down the fort." 

Sanji smiled before getting up and rushed out of the apartment. He ran down the stairs before down into the town. Running across the street with people honking and shouting curse words at him. But he didn't stop or turn back, just as things could get better. It got worse. It started to pour down rain. Sanji started getting drenched running down the street huffing and panting hard.   
Zoro slumped looking out the window the rain poured drenching anything in the streets. He sighed towel drying off his hair.

"I hope there's not another storm, Sanji's terrified of them." Zoro said. 

Robin smiled softly tossing the ring in her hand, "You seem to know quiet a bit of him." 

"I have lived with him for almost two years." 

She hummed, "Where is Luffy and his brothers?" 

"Oh, all you can eat pizza at Coby's Pizzeria they keep that place in business." Zoro said. 

There was a loud knock on the door. Zoro perked up wrapping the towel around his shoulders. He looked at the clock it was about four. Luffy said he wouldn't be back until seven or so. Even if he got back early, he has a key. The knocking became more of a banging. Zoro grunted getting up with Robin following after. She leaned by the staircase as Zoro walked up to the door in his sweats and black t shirt. He opened the door before his eye widened. Sanji stood drenched and panting heavily. His legs wobbly and he trembled as the wind blew. 

"Sanji..." Zoro breathed. 

Sanji looked up at him with a tired eye.


	15. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, you get to read and find out what happens. Trust me. You'll love me again

Sanji panted heavily standing up with wobbly knees. 

"Zo-ro." Sanji panted. 

"What are you doing here? Your going to catch a cold if you keep standing there-"

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped. 

Zoro crossed his arms as Sanji collected himself. 

"I didn't run all this way to get lectured by you." Sanji said looking up at him, "I came to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you go, I'm sorry my stupid self was to stubborn to let you try harder. I'm sorry I made you leave." 

Sanji's knees gave out as Zoro caught him, he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. 

"I love you Zoro, I love how you catch me when I fall, open jars I can't open, use me as your weights, and all that stupid stuff." 

"Sanji, do you know who I am?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded nuzzling against Zoro's cheek. 

"Your Roronoa Zoro, you have two sisters, a father with golden hawk eyes, a shitty police officer who gets lost. And, your my roommate who I've fallen desperately in love with." 

Zoro embraced Sanji as he cried on Zoro's shoulder. He clutch onto Sanji like he would fly away if he let go. Zoro buried his head between Sanji's shoulder and neck kissing softly. He pulled back as Sanji sniffled, his eyes puffy with tears streaming down his face. 

"I missed you so much." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled a little before wiping away his tears. Zoro cupped his cheeks and kissed him roughly. Sanji hummed kissing back. He soon pulled back for air panting softly. 

"How did you get your memory back?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji's smile faded as he boiled up with anger. He kicked Zoro in his shin. He winced as Sanji poked in repeatedly in the chest.

"You left that stupid pot on the top shelf! I tried to get it but the box I was standing on gave out and I hit my head on the damn fridge! My arms aren't as long as yours so I can't reach that heigh! I told you specifically not to put it up that high!" 

Zoro chuckled, "You should be thanking me, I did help get your memory back." 

Sanji grumbled hopping up on Zoro's hips and wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. 

"Shut up and kiss me already." Sanji huffed. 

Zoro chuckled wrapping his arms under Sanji's thighs and kissed him. 

"It's good to see your back to normal Cook-san." 

Sanji pulled back seeing Robin leaning against the staircase. Zoro set Sanji down as he smiled softly. 

"I hope things go well in your future cook-san." Robin smiled walking up to the door. 

She smiled as Sanji gave her a confused look. She opened the door then stopped she turned back to the couple. 

"Oh, Zoro." 

She flicked a golden object at Zoro who caught it in his hand. 

"I think it's time." She said before leaving. 

"Wait! Robin-can it's-" he   
opened the door to find her not in the neighborhood, "Raining." 

He searched around but she was no where to be found. Sanji huffed shutting the door. Zoro opened his hand to find the ring. He stuffed it in his pocket and looked up to Sanji closing the door. 

"Here let me get you some dry clothes." Zoro sighed. 

He went upstairs leaving Sanji to tremble in his still wet clothes. His hair was starting to dry but barely and his face was wet from the rain and his tears. He sniffled hugging himself for warmth. He remembered, everything, and it felt good knowing his past with his Zoro. Sanji smiled softly to himself watching the drops of water hit the floor. His smile faded when he remembered Robin tossing something to Zoro. He looked up at the top of the staircase. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called. 

"What?" Zoro called back. 

"What did Robin toss you? And what did she mean by it's time?" 

Zoro didn't respond, but walked down the stairs holding some clothes and a towel. He handed them to Sanji before he went to the bathroom to change. 

"Zoro! I asked you a question." Sanji said. 

"It's nothing. Forget about it." 

Sanji stepped out a moment later pulling on the baggy long sleeved shirt and pulled tight on the strings to Zoro's sweatpants. Zoro chuckled at how big the clothes were on Sanji who was just a tiny little thing. He approached Sanji towel drying his head. 

"Zoro, tell me. What's going on?" Sanji asked. 

He paused with his hands on Sanji's head. 

"Marry me." Zoro muttered. 

Zoro removed his hands before shuffling around in his pocket. Sanji pulled the towel off his head to his shoulders. Zoro took a knee taking Sanji's hand and kissed his knuckle. 

"Sanji, will you marry me?" Zoro asked. 

His eyes widened as Zoro awaited his answer. He smiled and chuckled. 

"You couldn't pick a romantic setting?" Sanji asked. 

"Shut up and answer me." Zoro blushed a soft pink. 

"Yeah, I'll marry you shit head." 

Zoro stood up embracing Sanji, he smiled as Zoro pulled back and kissed him. Zoro slipping the ring on Sanji's hand. Sanji pulled back looking at the ring with three thin silver stripes around it. The door bursted open with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all carrying tall boxes of pizza. 

"Sanji? What are you doing here?" Luffy asked. 

"I got my memory back." Sanji said. 

"Oh yeah? Then who am I?" Luffy asked standing proud. 

Sanji leaned against Zoro's shoulder, "A bottomless pit of a friend." 

"Yep, it's Sanji all right." 

The trio went to the kitchen to eat the rest of there pizza's. 

"Oi! Zoro! You want some? You'd have to share with Sanji tho." Luffy said. 

"Pizza sounds good." Sanji smiled.


	16. Nami's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami stops by asking the young couple to pick up her things for her. Only. To have her plan fall into action.

Zoro moved back in with Sanji in less then a week. The pictures back in there places and the home was filled with color and love. Sanji straddled Zoro's hips slipping popcorn onto his tongue. Zoro'd hum and chew on the homemade puff of white. Sanji smiled softly and kissed him. Then he'd pull back and give him another one. 

"I missed this." Zoro sighed. 

"I bet you did." Sanji purred. 

Zoro placed the bowl away as he pinned Sanji down to the couch. Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips and locked his feet together. 

"I hope you weren't planning on getting away." Sanji hummed fiddling with Zoro's earrings. 

"Oh? Where would I go. This is my home." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji smiled as Zoro closed the gap between them with soft kisses and hands trailing up his shirt. The door swung open having Zoro and Sanji sit up. Nami smiled wide leaning against the door. 

"So! You two are getting married huh?" She smiled. 

Zoro growled as Sanji stumbled out from under him. 

"Why can't we have some peace and quiet for once?" 

Nami hummed as Sanji approached her. 

"It's good to see you Nami-swan." He smiled. 

She took his hand looking at the ring, "Is this the one Vivi custom made for you?" 

"Shut up." Zoro growled. 

"Custom made?" Sanji cocked a brow. 

"He didn't tell you?" Nami asked. 

Sanji shook his head, Nami huffed turning to Zoro. 

"Well, this ring was originally gold, but. You see this thin strips of silver? There from Zoro's sword hanging up over there." 

Sanji turned to the white sword hung up on the wall in the middle of two others crossing each other. 

"Why are you here?" Zoro asked. 

"I need you guys to get me something." 

"And you can't get it yourself?" 

"Oh no no, I'm far too busy." 

"With what?" 

"Planning your wedding duh." 

Sanji tensed, "Well Nami-swan, I- we haven't set a date yet. We figured we would get there when the time was right." 

Nami furrowed, "Are you telling me you don't want my help?" 

"Oh no, Nami- I-" 

"Good, now both of you hurry along and run a few errands for me and meet me back here." 

Sanji looked to Zoro, "Alright, what the lady says goes." 

Zoro sighed getting up as they both put on there shoes. Nami handed Sanji a piece of paper of all the things she needed. 

"You can count on us Nami-swan." Sanji smiled. 

They went down into Sanji's new car, which Zoro wasn't allowed to drive without permission. Nami waved as they drove off leaving the complex she smiled. 

"Okay! We don't have much time you guys!" Nami called. 

The door to Ivan's house opened as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all stepped out. They had bags and some food stacked high. Usopp crept out of some bushes carrying some wine and beer. Robin and Franky along with Chopper put down there papers sitting on a bench across the street. They smiled heading up into Zoro and Sanji's apartment. 

"Okay we don't have much time so let's get started." Nami said. 

Sanji held Zoro's hand as they drove down to the mall. 

"Zoro, why did you put your sword in the ring?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro sighed, "I knew you were gonna ask that. Well. That sword it was my sisters, it meant the world to her. But when she passed, I kept it and kept it as a momento from her. I put some of he sword into your ring because. Because your very important to me. I just thought it, ugh nevermind." 

"No no what what tell me." 

Zoro's face grew a deep pink, "Your very precious to me, I thought it would of been kind of. Romantic. If I put some thought into your ring." 

Sanji smiled, "Awe Zoro, you're being sweet."

"Shut up!" 

Zoro's blush deepened as they got to the mall. Sanji pulled an extra pair of handcuffs out of the glove box and stepped out of the car. 

"Oi!" 

Zoro frantically got out of the car getting up to Sanji. 

"Where did you get those?!" Zoro asked. 

"Sabo gave them to me. In case of an emergency. And this is an emergency." 

Sanji flicked one on Zoro's wrist and the other on his own. 

"So you don't get lost. Again. We will be in and out and then we can go back home continuing our little fun." Sanji hummed pressing himself to Zoro. 

"I like the way that perverted mind of yours thinks cook." Zoro said. 

"Shut up and let's get this done." 

Sanji and Zoro held hands going into the mall. 

Back at the apartment though. 

Nami commanded the guys to get to decorating while she and Robin were pulling out snacks. There was a knock on the door. Nami told them to shush and the room grew quiet. She crept up to the door and looked in the peep hole. She sighed in relief and opened the door. Zeff stood holding a white box with the Baratie's logo on the top. He was one of the first to know of the engagement. 

"Come in, come in." Nami smiled holding the door open for him. 

Zeff walked in as Luffy peaked into the box. Nami slapped his hand.

"Not for you!" She snapped. 

Luffy whined as Zeff set the box into the kitchen. He helped out a little while until Mihawk, Shanks, and Perona came. 

"Where is he! I wanna beat him up for him not telling me he is engaged!" Perona huffed. 

"They will be here soon, I had to distract them for a while." Nami said. 

"Good, he will get an ear full for not telling me of this. Engagement with the cook." Mihawk said. 

Apparently Mihawk and Perona didn't know of the engagement until Nami called and invited them over. But he'd find out sooner or later right? 

As time went on, the guests at the apartment rushed to finish up to have the proper surprise engagement party. While the young couple currently drove home. Sanji sat in the front unlocking the cuffs with the key that was also in the glove box. 

"Now I know you have those." Zoro hummed as his mind wandered into the dirty parts in the back of his mind. 

Sanji cocked a curled brow rubbing his wrist looking at Zoro. 

"Yeah no I don't think so." Sanji huffed. 

Zoro smirked glancing over to Sanji before back to the road. They eventually got back to the apartment, parked the car and Sanji brought up the bags. Zoro walked with him up the stairs and up to the apartment. 

"I'm assuming Nami left so we have the place all to ourselves." Zoro hummed unlocking the door. 

Sanji chuckled as Zoro kissed him pushing open the door. They stepped in when the light flicked on. 

"HAPPY ENGAGEMENT RORONOA'S!" 

Sanji jumped and held his heart while Zoro just stood sort of shocked. All there friends and some family stood in the living room with happy smiles on there faces. Expect Mihawk. Sanji smiled before laughing turning his fear into happiness. The crowd slowly devoured Zoro and Sanji into different spots in the room. Sanji sipped on some punch while chatting with Nami. And Zoro. Poor, poor Zoro, was getting the earful Mihawk and Perona had waiting for him. 

"Sanji Roronoa sounds nice." Nami hummed. 

Sanji nodded, "I can live with it." 

"By the way, you know how some couples have cute nicknames for each other? Besides the stupid nicknames, do you have one for Zoro?" 

He thought for a moment before smirking and making eye contact with Zoro. Who cocked a brow as Sanji smirked and gave a soft chuckle to himself.

"Oh, yes, I do." Sanji hummed, "It's an inside joke, but occasionally I'll call him four sword style." 

Zoro spat out his drink having Sanji laugh to himself. Nami stood confused while Zoro shot Sanji a dirty glare. 

"I don't understand, how is that a nickname?" 

"It is, so, you know how Zoro has those three swords on the wall over there?" Sanji asked. 

Nami nodded, "Yeah what about them." 

"I feel sort of bad telling you that. But you asked Nami dear." 

Her face slowly scrunched in disgust as Sanji started to drink his punch. She shuttered as Sanji chuckled to himself. 

"I'm sorry." He smiled. 

"No your not." 

She huffed and mingled with the other guests. Then wound up talking to Zoro. 

"I'm scared to ask this, but, what's your pet name besides the stupid nicknames you spit at each other?" Nami asked. 

Zoro chuckled, "Probably Calico." 

"Calico?" 

"You know that his beard doesn't match his hair. He also has red hair-" 

Sanji slapped a hand over Zoro's mouth, "You promised you wouldn't talk about that." Sanji said. 

"Wait, wait, wait, none of your hair matches?" Nami asked. 

Sanji blushed hiding behind Zoro's shoulder, "no." 

Zoro chuckled and ruffled his hair, "So what if all your hair doesn't match. All mines green, you're prefectly normal." 

Sanji pursed his lips smacking Zoro upside the head. With whatever object was close to him. Zoro grunted rubbing his head. Sanji huffed walking away. Nami giggled disappearing into the crowd. The music pumped as Ace played his tunes. Zoro and Sanji were on opposite sides of the room chatting away with others before Nami stood up on a chair. 

"Can I have everyone take a seat? I'd like to play a little game with two grooms." Nami said.

Zoro and Sanji both approached her as she sat them back to back to each other in the middle of the living room. 

"Take off your shoes." She said. 

Zoro and Sanji both took off there shoes, she took one of each and handed Zoro's to Sanji and Sanji's to Zoro. The guests sat around them shushing each other. 

"Alright, So. I'm going to ask you questions about each other, you will answer by raising your shoe or your partners got it?" Nami asked. 

"Seems easy enough." Sanji said looking up at her. 

She pulled out her phone and scrolled a bit before she smiled softly. 

"Alright, who's your fiancé?" Nami asked. 

Sanji raised Zoro's shoe while Zoro raised Sanji's. The room laughed while they lowered there arms. 

"Who has more clothes?" 

Zoro and Sanji raised Sanji's shoe. The room laughed again. 

"Who's most likely to get lost." 

Zoro raised Sanji's while he raised Zoro's. 

They laughed once more. 

"Alright, Who has better cooking?" 

Sanji's shoe. 

"Who said I love you first." 

Zoro's shoe. The room was filled with some awes and chuckles. 

"Who dances in the rain?" 

Sanji. 

"Who wakes up grumpy?" 

Zoro raised Sanji's while he raised Zoro's. The room laughed. 

"Who plans all the dates?" 

Sanji. 

The game went on. Until Nami spiced things up a bit. 

"Who's a better top?" 

Zoro and Sanji sat uncomfortably for a bit, Zoro rubbed his neck while Sanji slumped against Zoro's back. The room filled with soft Oo's. 

"Awe how pure, saving up until marriage." Nami hummed. 

Sanji blushed deeper while Zoro grunted. Nami chuckled asking away some more questions. Before the game was over and wanted to cut the engagement cake. Zoro got up helping Sanji up and they walked into the kitchen. They opened the box to find a white cake written in a thick cursive writing. 

'Congratulations Zoro & Sanji Roronoa.' 

Sanji smiled softly looking up to his adoptive father. Mouthing a thank you before Zoro pulled out a knife. Sanji smacked his hand putting the knife back and pulling out a smaller one for the cake. Zoro took his hand over Sanji's and a arm snaked around his hips. Zoro tenderly kissed his neck as they cut into the cake. Cutting out pieces for them and there guests. Zoro didn't want some since he didn't have any taste buds and only liked bitter things. Sanji cut a piece and offered it to Zoro, who only turned his nose up to it and drank some of his beer. 

"Just one bite, come on." Sanji whined, Zoro grumbled to himself letting Sanji's puppy dog eyes and slight quivering lip get to him. He sighed as Sanji smiled and Zoro took a bite of the cake. It was too sweet for his taste but he grinned and bared it for his future husband to be. 

"Whatcha think?" Sanji asked. 

"It's too sweet. But, I know what would make it better." Zoro smirked as his eyes narrowed to the small dollop of frosting on the side of his lips. 

Zoro tilted Sanji's face up before softly licking away the white sugary substance and kissed Sanji roughly. He pulled back licking his lips as Sanji's face was beat red. 

"As I thought." Zoro hummed leaning over Sanji's ear, "It tastes better off you my little calico." 

He squeaked turning away from Zoro and trying to calm himself down. As time went on the party died down to just a few. Sanji and Zoro were left to clean up. When Sanji stopped turning to Zoro. He perked up as Sanji looked at him and smiled softly. 

"Oi, is something wrong?" Zoro asked. 

"November." Sanji said. 

"November?" 

"November 23rd." 

"What day is that?" 

"Our wedding date." 

"Why that day?" 

"It's a combination of our birthdays." 

Zoro chuckled, "Are you sure?" 

Sanji nodded, "I'm ready to become a Roronoa."


	17. Babysitting Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is expecting company. But wil Zoro act different around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some sexual content, but it's important to the story. But. Hey. It's worth it

Sanji pulled up a black backpack on his back and turned to Zoro. 

"Alright. I'll be gone for a bit. Don't wait up." Sanji said.

"Where you going?" Zoro asked. 

"I have to finish up with my therapy classes so I'll be back soon."

Zoro cocked a brow as Sanji left. But after Sanji left, Zoro left slowly behind him. He crept to the walls as the blonde walked down the street to a yoga place. Zoro cocked a brow looking in the window. Sanji disappeared only to reappear again. Zoro's eyes winded as he walked closer to the glass. Sanji was wearing the tightest yoga pants and a baggy tee shirt. His hair pulled back in a small ponytail as he rolled out a mat. A man came out a moment later and shook his hand. Sanji sat down before stretching. Doing toe touches and all sorts of stuff. Zoro was about to walk away but. Sanji pulled himself up onto his forearms and stretched out his legs. Bending one knee in front and the other behind him. The man ran his hand down Sanji's back then on the back of his knee. Zoro's face furrowed seeing that man touch what was rightfully his. Sanji shifted pulling his foot back so his hands could hold his foot and arching his knee up. 

"Zoro!" 

Luffy bounded up to him while Zoro's eyes never cut away from Sanji's all flexible body. Luffy and Zoro tilted there heads as Sanji moved into a different position. He let go of his feet before he stood up. Sanji spread his legs and leaned down holding onto both of his ankles. 

"I didn't think a person could bend like that." Zoro muttered. 

"Sanji's made of jelly." Luffy nodded. 

"He's still looking isn't he?" Sanji asked. 

"The man at the window? Yes. And a younger boy with a scar under his eye." His instructor said. 

Sanji grumbled standing back up, he fell to his knees and arched back placing his head between his feet and resting his arms by his legs. The instructor put an arm under Sanji's back lifting it a bit higher. 

"You seem you don't need to have these classes. You might as well have your old flexibility back." 

Sanji hummed pulling himself forward and sat on the mat. 

"But, it would be nice for you to join our classes. Show the others how it's done." 

"I'll think about it." Sanji said.

He packed his things and left. Sneaking out the back and stood behind the two idiots. He wrapped his arms around there necks making them stiffen. 

"Is there a reason why you two are still here?" Sanji growled. 

Luffy laughed awkwardly before slipping out of Sanji's grip and ran down the street. He stopped a moment later and turned back to them. 

"Zoro! Ace, Sabo, and a few others and I are going to take you out for your bachelors party! Be ready on Saturday." Luffy said. 

Zoro nodded before Luffy skipped off down the street. Sanji sighed removing his arm from Zoro's neck. 

"Come on let's go home." Sanji said. 

Zoro had taken Sanji's hand as they walked home. 

"Actually, you walk ahead of me." Zoro said. 

Sanji cocked a brow before rolling his eyes and walked ahead of Zoro. His onyx eye fixed on Sanji's tight ass. 

"Zoro! Are you even listening to me?" Sanji asked. 

"Uh huh." Zoro nodded. 

To be honest, he didn't even know Sanji was talking. He was too busy staring at his ass. 

"Zoro!" 

"Uh huh." 

Sanji turned to him, Zoro didn't look up oh no. His eye was still fixed on how well Sanji's ass looked in those yoga pants. Sanji smirked turning away and adding more swing in his hips as they made it back go the apartment. Zoro agreeing to words that went through one ear and out the other. As they got in the apartment Sanji was about to go to his room to change but Zoro stopped him. 

"Where you going?" Zoro asked. 

"To change. I told you that." Sanji said. 

"No. Your not. Your wearing those forever. You will die in those pants." 

"Zoro. They are uncomfortable. I have to wear a jockstrap so my boxers don't get bunched up in them." Sanji whined. 

Zoro hooked a finger in Sanji's pants and pulled him forward. He looked down seeing the mint green bulge inside his black yoga pants. Sanji's cheeks flushed before smacking Zoro's hand aways snapping the pants back into place. 

"K-Knock it off!" 

He huffed walking into the kitchen to make lunch. Zoro's eye kept to the ass covered in tight black fabric. He got up wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist. 

"Lunch will be ready soon. So be patient." Sanji said. 

"I don't want lunch." Zoro purred in Sanji's ear. 

He shuddered as Zoro rolled his hips into Sanji's ass. 

"No. Zoro not today I'm expecting company." Sanji said. 

"Fine I'll just have my own fun then." 

Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro leant down nuzzling between Sanji's cheeks. His tongue licked at the fabric making Sanji hang his head and pant heavily. 

"Zo-ro." He moaned. 

The green haired man chuckled as he continued to lick at the tight fabric. The door was knocked on making Sanji kick Zoro to the other side of the kitchen. Sanji pulled down his shirt covering his erection. 

"I told you I was expecting company!" Sanji hissed going into his room, "Answer the door. I will be back in a minute." 

He slammed the door closed. Zoro huffed looking up at the ceiling, "Why me?" 

He got up getting up to answer the door. Robin, Franky, and a little boy stood there. 

"Zoro. It's good to see you again. Is cook-san here?" 

"He had to change. But. Come in." 

They walked in as the boy looked up to the tall man. His large brown eyes blinked processing who he was. The door opened as the boy smiled and rushed to Sanji. The blonde chuckled picking up the boy and set him on his hip. 

"Is it true your getting married?!" He asked. 

Sanji smiled, "Yeah I am." 

"Who's the lucky girl?" 

He chuckled, "Tony, I'm not getting married to a girl. I'm getting married to that man over there." 

Tony turned to Zoro who crossed his arms. 

"Who is he?" 

"Why don't you go ask him. He won't hurt you. He is just a big softie." 

Sanji set Tony down as he slowly walked up to Zoro. He chuckled taking a knee. 

"What's your na-name?" Tony asked. 

"My name is Zoro. I've lived with Sanji for a year now. I think it was you who helped Sanji get me better." 

The boy blinked before he smiled and rolled his shirt around in his hands. 

"I did do that didn't I?" The boy asked. 

Zoro chuckled. Sanji and Robin talked for a while. Before they left leaving Tony in Zoro and Sanji's care. 

"Did you eat yet Tony?" Sanji asked. 

"No. My mom said that you would." Tony said, "I always like your food Sanji. Do you like Sanji's food too Zoro?" 

Zoro nodded sitting on the couch, "I do. He makes my lunches for work too." 

"What do you do?" Tony cocked his head in curiously. 

"I'm a police officer." 

Tony stiffened, "Your not gonna take me to jail are you?" 

"You haven't done anything bad have you?" 

Tony shook his head making Zoro laugh. 

"Good." 

"So. Your marrying Sanji. Do you love him?" 

Zoro glanced up to Sanji chopping away at the cutting board with a small smile spread across his face. He glanced back to Tony. 

"I do." 

He smiled before turning to Sanji and scooted to the edge of the couch. 

"Sanji. Do you love Zoro?" 

Sanji chuckled a little sweeping vegetables into the pot. 

"I do." Sanji said. 

"Can I come to the wedding?" 

"Oh no Tony." Sanji said. 

Tony's smile faded as the blonde walked up to him. He picked up the boy who was on the verge of tears. 

"Your gonna be in the wedding." Sanji said. 

The large smile that took place on his face made Sanji smile. Tony turned to Zoro. 

"I can?!" 

They both nodded, Sanji set him on the bar stool. 

"You have an important job. A very important job." Sanji said, "I don't know if you can handle it." 

"I can do it! Please! I can."

"Your going to be the flower boy. Your gonna put cherry blossom petals on the rug walking in front of me. Okay?" 

"Flower boy?" 

He thought for a moment before he smiled and nodded. 

"I can do it Sanji! For the wedding." 

"That's my boy." Sanji said. 

He spun Tony in the swivel bar stool chair as the boy giggled and laughed. Sanji sighed before cutting his pinky open. 

"Doctor Chopper! I need medical attention." Sanji cried. 

Tony hopped down from the stool grabbing his backpack. Sanji sat on the floor as Tony rushed in. Zoro came in a moment later sitting beside Sanji. 

"I told you to be more careful when you handle a knife." Tony said. 

"I'm sorry Dr. Chopper. It won't happen again." Sanji said. 

"Dr. Chopper?" Zoro asked. 

"That's Tony's name. He's gonna be the best doctor in the world. He's working on a formula to cure cancer." 

Tony pulled on his large white Doctor coat along with his medical supplies. He wiped away the blood from Sanji's open wound before covering it with a bandage. Sanji faked sniffled and quivered his lips. 

"You gonna kiss it and make it better?" Sanji asked. 

Tony pecked the bandage and Sanji smiled. 

"Thank you doctor Chopper. What would I have done without you?" 

Tony pouted, "Just be more careful." 

Sanji hugged the little boy making Tony squirm in his grip. He let go seeing Tony blush. 

"You usually like my hugs. Is something wrong?" Sanji asked. 

"N-No. I. I'm hungry." Tony said. 

Tony glanced to Zoro before taking his bag and hiding behind the counter. 

"Oh. I see." Sanji said. 

"What?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji kissed Zoro's cheek and embraced Zoro. 

"It's okay Tony. Zoro's a big softie. He likes hugs too. Come here." 

Tony put down his bag approaching them. Sanji let go of Zoro, "Give old grumpy Zoro a big Tony Chopper hug." 

Tony blushed fiddling with his shirt. Zoro chuckled reaching out and embraced the small boy. 

"See. He's a big teddy bear. At times." Sanji said. 

Tony smiled embracing Zoro back, Sanji chuckled getting up to finish lunch. As lunch was finished Tony was playing with Zoro. 

"Okay. I'm the police Officer. And your the robber okay?" Tony said. 

"Okay." Zoro said. 

He grabbed a banana and pointed it at Tony. 

"You'll never take me alive Officer Tony!" Zoro shouted hopping over the couch. 

"I'm officer Chopper!" The boy said. 

"You'll never take me alive Officer Chopper!" 

Zoro and Tony ran around the house playing cops and robbers. Until Tony hid behind Sanji's legs while he was doing the dishes. Zoro checked behind curtains and in bedrooms. He scratched his head as Tony giggled holding Zoro's handcuffs. Sanji whistled a tune making Zoro look at him. His blue eyes flicked to Tony then back up to Zoro. He smirked walking up to them. He scared the boy making him howl with laughter and run off. Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist, resting his head on Sanji's shoulder. 

"You having fun?" Sanji asked. 

"The kids wearing me out." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him and kissed his cheek. Zoro hummed, he pulled back and kissed him softly. 

"What's this?" Tony asked. 

They turned to the red folder. 

"Tony don't look in there!" Sanji cried. 

Tony already opened the book as his eyes widened. Sanji dried his hands before he took the folder away. 

"That's not something you-" 

"You were in a car accident?" Tony asked. 

"It. Tony. We're fine. Nothing to worry about. Zoro and I are fine now. Don't worry about it." 

"If I'm going to be a doctor then I have to look into any case no matter how scary the situation is." 

Sanji knelt down before him, "Tony. The reason why I won't let you read about it. Is because, it scared me. I lost my memory for three months. I didn't know who Zoro was. And he explained all of what we were and all. It scared me. You know how much I get scared. Which is hardly never." 

Tony nodded, "I understand. One day can I read it?" 

Sanji smiled, "Maybe." 

Tony smiled and hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay now." 

Sanji chuckled embracing the boy back. As night fell Tony was sleep on the couch on Sanji's lap. His nimble fingers running through Tony's curly hair. Zoro sat beside him his arm wrapped around his shoulders. His hand rested on Sanji's head resting against Zoro's shoulder.

"You cut your finger on purpose. Didn't you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji hummed, "I did. It's always a small wound so it will heal in no time." 

"Why?" 

"He's gonna be a doctor. The greatest doctor we know. I'm helping him for the future." 

Zoro chuckled and kissed Sanji's temple. 

"Alright. If it helps him. Then I won't argue with it." 

The door was knocked on having Zoro get up to answer it. Sanji scooped up Tony and his backpack. Robin and Franky smiled seeing the boy fast asleep on Sanji's shoulder. They took Tony and his things before thanking them and saying goodbye. 

"So. Tony's." 

"Tony is Robin's son. She was abused and raped by Tony's shit father. She was put in a program to protect her. When she moved into her new house. Her neighbor happened to be Franky. Eventually Franky fell in love with her and vowed to protect her and Tony. His father showed up only to be-" 

"Put in jail. Yes. I know. I was there." 

There eyes widened turning to each other. They both were there that winter night. Sanji stood on the porch as Zoro and Smoker brought Tony's father out of the house. There eyes connected for a moment before Sanji walked into the house and Zoro locked Tony's father in the back. 

"You were there." Sanji breathed. 

What are the odds.


	18. Zoro's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro heads to work only later on to be pulled into a white van and drove off.

Smoker leaned against the counter of the main desk of the receptionist. Koala looked up at him. 

"Two minutes." She whispered. 

Outside was a large white van where, Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Marco, Franky, Usopp and soon to be Zoro. His car pulled up to the office as Zoro stepped out and stretched. Smoker stepped out and stood on the doorsteps. 

"Give me your badge and your gun." Smoker said. 

Zoro's face furrowed, "What for? I didn't do anything." 

"Cus you don't need it where your going." 

The doors opened as Luffy and Ace hopped out blinding Zoro and cuffing his arms behind his back. Smoker took his gun and badge off him. They pulled him into the van before driving off. Sabo stepped on it as Zoro struggled in the grip of his friends. 

"Don't worry. No ones gonna worry where your at." Luffy said. 

Sanji sat at home as he got a text from Usopp saying they were kidnapping Zoro for his surprise bachelor party. He shrugged and turned back to his book. 

"Luffy? What's going on?!" Zoro snapped. 

"Oh you will find out soon. So don't worry." Luffy said. 

They all chuckled making Zoro shift. They stripped Zoro of his uniform and put him in some jeans and a t shirt. 

"Can I take this shitty thing off now?" Zoro asked. 

"Nope. Not until we get there." Usopp said. 

"How many are there?" 

"Seven counting you." 

Zoro groaned, "Does the cook know?" 

"He knows. Sanji was the one who helped us too." Franky said. 

Zoro cursed under his breath. They drove for a good hour before they got to a hotel. They helped Zoro inside Franky and Ace wrapped there arms around Zoro and helped him inside. 

"Your party is waiting for you Mr. Roronoa." A woman said. 

"Thank you lady." Luffy said. 

They stepped into an elevator and set Zoro in front. Franky uncuffed Zoro's wrists as the elevator dinged. There was music pumping down the hall. They all walked down to the door as Marco unlocked the door letting the men inside. Luffy took the blindfold off seeing a suite full of men. They howled with a congratulations. A few Zoro could recognize and a few not much. 

"Well, well, I heard your marrying a cook huh?" A man asked. 

Zoro turned to a cook with tall brown hair and a scar around his eye. A black goatee curled on his chin. 

"You gotta picture of him?" He asked. 

"Oh. Yeah." 

Zoro patted around his pockets not finding his wallet. He grumbled but something was in his pocket. He pulled it out finding a piece of paper wrapped in a thin red ribbon. His face scrunched pulling off the ribbon and something fell out of the paper. Thatch picked it up and his eyes widened. Zoro read the note. 

'Just to remind you, you've got someone waiting at home.' -Sanji. 

"Damn, you got a nice little blonde." Thatch said. 

Zoro perked up snatching the picture. He flipped it over as his eye widened. Sanji was rested back against the arm of the couch, naked, and his knee propped up. His blue eye looking at the camera while a red cherry was placed on his tongue. Usopp peaked over his shoulder. 

"Oh. He gave you that one?" Usopp asked. 

"There's more?!" Zoro asked snapping his head to him. 

Usopp nodded, "I took the pictures."

"Oi oi! Where are the others?" 

"Zoro, Zoro, let's forget about Sanji for a while. You gotta party with us." Luffy said. 

He took the picture and placed it in Zoro's back pocket. Ace handed him a drink. Zoro sighed drinking to his hearts content. Usopp sat on the side lines on the phone. He looked uncomfortable. 

"Usopp, how's the. 'Entertainment' coming along?" Ace asked.

"Male or female?" He asked. 

"Zoro's getting married to a man so. Male." Ace smiled. 

"Male." Usopp said. 

Ace patted Usopp's shoulder before going to the group where Zoro was at. He chatted with a few of Ace's firemen friends. The music slowed as Ace smirked the guests moves aside as Ace sat Zoro on a chair. 

"Did someone call for a doctor?!" Franky called. 

A man walked in in a white lab coat and a spotted hat. He wore scrubs and stepped into the middle of the room. 

"There's the groom to be." Ace winked pointing to Zoro. 

The man smirked before walking up to him. He chuckled straddling Zoro's hips wrapping his stethoscope around Zoro's shoulders. 

"No touching. That costs extra. Roronoa-ya."The man hummed in Zoro's ear. 

Zoro's eyes widened as Law put his hat on his head he backed off tossing off his coat. He slowly danced to the music rolling his hips and grinded on Zoro's knee. 

"Take it off!" 

The crowd cheered for the 'doctor' to take off his clothes. Law chuckled stepping back pulling off the Velcro pants having the boys howl. He straddled Zoro's hips rolling his own slowly crawling up his hips to his crotch. Zoro used all of his sheer willpower not to get hard for another man. Law tilted his chin up.

"You don't have to hold it in, no ones gonna tell. Just relax. And enjoy yourself." 

Law pulled off his shirt exposing all of his tattoo's and the spandex shorts underneath. He rolled his ass on Zoro's crotch making him swallow thickly. He felt dirty and felt he was betraying Sanji. Law saw the look in his eyes before backing off. 

"Who wants a round?!" Law called. 

Zoro stood up as Ace took his place. 

There was a knock at the door, Sanji shut his book before he got up. He stepped up to the door to find a few of his women friends. Vivi, Nami, Robin and Koala. 

"Good evening my ladies, what are you all doing out so late?" Sanji asked.

Nami and the others exchanged looked before they stepped inside. 

"So. Since Zoro's out at his bachelor party. Why don't we treat you to something nice." Nami hummed. 

"N-Now, now. I'm fine. I don't want to go too crazy with anything. Just spending time with you girls is fine enough with me." Sanji stammered as the girls backed him up to a wall. 

"But Sanji-kun. The girls and I already have planned your whole day." Nami said. 

Before he could object Nami put a sleeping mask on his eyes. 

"No peaking Sanji." She said. 

"Can. Can I put it on after I get downstairs?" Sanji asked. 

"Nope." 

And the struggle of the stairs began. They tossed him in the back of Nami's car and began there journey. Sanji sighed sitting in the trunk of Nami's car. Before she got pulled over. 

"Hi Smoker. Sanji's in the trunk." She said. 

"Why is Sanji in the trunk?" He asked. 

"We're taking him to his bachelor party. Gonna get some stuff for the wedding you know. Fun stuff." 

"Zoro asked me to check up on him. But I see he's in good hands." Smoker said. 

"Bye bye. Smokey!" Nami called. 

She sped off again knocking Sanji against the back of the trunk. The car stopped as the girls giggled. They pulled him out of the trunk and pulled off the blind fold and took him inside. Sanji's eyes widened seeing the store full of adult toys and outfits. 

"So. The honeymoon night is going to be your first time. So. Let's make it something you or Zoro won't forget." 

Sanji gulped as they tugged him back into the dressing room. 

"Get undressed and we will be back." Nami winked.

Sanji sighed doing what she had told him as he stood in his briefs. A costume was tossed over the door. 

"Put that one on." Nami said. 

Sanji pulled on a skin tight vest with short spandex shorts. They had a little fluffy tail attached to them. Along with a bow on the vest. There was arm cuffs and bunny ears. He sighed putting them on and shifted uncomfortably. 

"We're out here when your ready Sanji." Nami said. 

"I look stupid." Sanji whined. 

"No you don't just get your ass out here." 

Sanji grumbled before opening the door. Nami and Vivi squealed with laughter. Sanji grew embarrassed rubbing his arm. 

"Sanji you look so cute!" Nami cried. 

"I feel stupid." Sanji said. 

"Imma buy him that one." Nami said. 

"Here. Try this one on next." Vivi said. 

Sanji sighed asking what he got himself into before taking Vivi's costume. He changed out of the costume tossing it over the door. Sanji sighed looking at this current one. It was a school girls costume. He pulled on the shirt that had a little bow in the front and the skirt that was shorter then expected. Along with thigh high white socks. The costume had a plaid skirt that was pink and on the sleeves. Sanji's Pride began to burst standing there like that. 

"Do I have to?" Sanji asked. 

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Nami said. 

Sanji opened the door as Vivi and Nami were in fits of giggles. He pulled down the skirt more. 

"Alright, alright two more. Then we can be out of here." 

Sanji shut the door. As another costume was tossed over the door. He sighed picking up the costume pulling on the crop top long sleep black shirt on. He zipped it up seeing the embroidered police badge. Sanji pulled on the spanks like the ones earlier. Then slid on some over the knee socks. He put the hat on his head tilting it on his head. 

"Hello?" Nami asked. 

Sanji poked his head out. Nami was on the phone as the girls looked at him. 

"What?! I told you to keep him until tomorrow morning!" Nami spat. 

Her eyes widened, "How long did you say he's been missing for?" 

She growled slamming the phone on the bench beside her. Nami turned to Sanji. 

"Zoro's lost." She said, "He's been missing for longer then three hours." 

"Lost?!" 

"He went out from the hotel to go home. But. When the guys went to check on him No one was at home." 

Sanji grumbled, "Alright let's go find the shitty bastard.


	19. Finding Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro had up and left his own bachelor party. Leaving Sanji to go look for him.

Sanji sat in the front set still in the cop costume. He didn't want to change out of it. It would waste time not finding Zoro. 

"Shitty moss!" Sanji called out the window. 

They all met up at the station having some of them snicker and giggle at Sanji's outfit of choice. 

"Shut up! I'll do whatever it takes to find my fiancé. I'll be out all night if I have to." Sanji snarled.

Which shut them up real quick. They all stepped inside as they pulled out a map of the city. Sanji's eyes flicked around looking at places Zoro would be at. 

"Zoro usually hangs out at bars, and gyms." 

"Got it." 

Coby, Sabo, Helemepo, and Ace all left. Sanji clicked his tongue looking at streets and shops. He pointed to a swords shop. 

"He might be there too." Sanji said. 

Nami and Vivi nodded before leaving. 

"Where else?" Smoker asked. 

"Keep two men here, while you and I go." Sanji swallowed pointing to a male strip club, "There." 

Smoker and he left, Sanji took Smokers sunglasses and adjusted his hat. 

"What's with you?" Smoker asked. 

"The owner is my neighbor. He got fired from his copying job and he knows who I am." 

Smoker glanced at all the skin Sanji was showing off. 

"And your going to go in there like that?" 

"Is that a problem officer Smoker?" 

He chuckled before shaking his head and driving off. They took off down to the location Sanji pointed to. He slowly sunk down in his seat as they parked outside. 

"It's best if you stay here. In case he walks past. Dumbasses since of direction." Sanji grumbled. 

He got out of the car and stepped up to the door. Sanji held the door handle for a moment before he pulled it open. He walked in seeing the room decked out with male strippers and men and some woman gathered around. 

"Your late." 

Sanji turned to Ivan his pink lips pursed grabbing his arm. 

"Your allot smaller then I thought you would be." 

"Oi! Put me down! I'm looking for someone!" Sanji snapped. 

"Candy-kun! You've come to see me finally! You like my new place?" 

"Has Zoro come in?" His voice was soft and concerned. 

"Honey. If that boy walked in here I'd give him a private session myself." 

"He's missing."

Ivan's eyes widened, "What?"

Sanji nodded, "I'm worried. He dosen't have his phone, he wasn't at home, no ones seen him." 

Ivan grabbed his hand and took him to a private room. 

"What happened? Did you two get in a fight?" 

Sanji shook his head, "Zoro left his bachelor party to come home. But he never made it back. I know he has horrible since of direction. But. He would of been home at least by now." 

Sanji's eyes started to water as he took off Smokers sunglasses. He looked up at Ivan who embraced him. 

"Don't worry sweetheart. We will find him." 

Ivan hushed him. 

"I'm scared. It's been almost four hours." 

Ivan cupped his cheeks wiping his tears away with his rubber gloves. 

"Sweetheart. He will come home. Here I'll help you if you want." 

Sanji nodded, "You call me if he steps in here." 

Ivan nodded, Sanji put the sunglasses back on before he stepped away. 

"Call me if you find him." Ivan said. 

"I will." 

Ivan and Sanji stepped out before Ivan stepped up on stage. The dancers stopped turning to Ivan.

"Listen up my beauties!" He said. 

Sanji stepped out before he could make his speech. He stepped to the car and hopped in. 

"He hasn't been there. But we got more people looking for him." Sanji said. 

"Don't worry, we will find him." 

Smoker took Sanji home and told him to wait there and rest up. But he didn't. Sanji paced back in forth by the door biting his thumb nail. Until dawn broke. Sanji growled before calling Zeff. 

"Dad." Sanji whimpered. 

"Five minutes, give your old man five minutes." Zeff said. 

"I will." Sanji said. 

Zeff hung up before Sanji called Mihawk. 

"Hello? Roronoa. What did I tell you about calling me this early?" 

"Zoro's not home. He's been missing for the past nine hours. Have you seen him?" 

Mihawk sat up holding the phone closer, "No. I haven't seen him. But I will call you if I see him." 

"Thank you. And I will do the same if we find him." 

No later then five minutes later there was a knock on his door. He got up finding Zeff standing there with a small bag. 

"I know something's wrong when you call me dad. I brought you some sweets." 

Sanji smiled taking the bag before embracing his father. 

"Thank you." 

Zeff and Sanji sat on the couch as Sanji chewed away at the sweet dessert his father makes special for him. A cheesecake. With chocolate and raspberries mixed into the creamy batter. Zeff always had a slice in the freezer waiting for him. It always made Sanji feel better. But this time. Sanji didn't finish it. He set it on the coffee table before hugging the couch pillow. 

"You think we're gonna find him?" Sanji asked. 

Zeff nodded pulling him closer, "Yeah. We'll find him." 

It's been three days. The third night Sanji opened Zoro's door finding his clothes scattered across the floor and his bed all askew. He crawled into his bed and nuzzled up with his pillow. 

"Zoro. Come home." Sanji muttered. 

He soon fell asleep in Zoro's room. 

"Sanji." 

The blonde slowly opened his eyes to find Zoro crouched down holding a bouquet of flowers. 

"Zoro?" 

Sanji's eyes widened before he embraced Zoro and held onto him like he was going to fly away. He pulled back kissing every square inch of his face. 

"Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?! How worried we all were?!" Sanji snapped. 

He handed Sanji the flowers, "I know." 

The blonde took the flowers they a rare flower that couldn't be grown in this city. Sanji looked up at Zoro. 

"Where did you get these?"

"Just outside of the city. I picked them myself." 

"You left for three days to pick flowers?!" 

"No. I picked the flowers to ask for your forgiveness."

Zoro had taken Sanji's hand and kissed his knuckles. 

"I am ashamed for what I have done. I got, hard, for another man." 

Sanji blinked before he smiled softly. 

"Zoro. You left for three days to pick these flowers to ask for my forgiveness?"  He asked. 

He nodded turning away.

"Look at me Zoro." 

The green haired man looked up to the blonde patting the bed beside him. Zoro crawled up next to Sanji. He set the flowers down on the nightstand before he turned to Zoro. Sanji smiled before kissing his cheek. 

"You didn't have to do that. All is forgiven. It's not like it mattered anyway. You see the way I look and talk about women. But." 

Sanji straddled his hips, "Your the only one who can turn me on fully." 

He wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and kissed him softly. He kissed back, wrapping his fingers around his hips. 

"I missed you." Sanji said pulling back. 

"I missed you too." Zoro hummed.

Sanji leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Did you get my picture?" 

"You have more?" 

"Usopp told you didn't he?" 

Zoro grinned, Sanji sighed and kissed his cheek. He pulled back before lying down. He pulled himself close to Zoro nuzzling against his neck. 

"Sanji." Zoro whispered. 

"Hm?" 

"You still wanna marry me?" 

Sanji chuckled pulling back and cupped Zoro's cheeks. 

"With all my heart."


	20. Spending Time With Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is excited that Tony is coming over for tricker treating. And. It's October. Does anyone remember what month they getting married? CX

"So Sanji. What are you going to do about your vows?” Nami asked. 

The blonde stepped out from the dressing room in a white tux with a green vest and green bow tie. He straightened up adjusting the bowtie. 

“We are planning to hand write them. I started mine.” He pointed to his coat pocket, “You can look them over for me if you’d like.” 

“Sanji, you look amazing! Is that the one you ordered?” Nami asked. 

“Thank you Nami-swan.” 

A man came up to them as Sanji held out his arms, the man pinned back some of the baggy parts having it crisp and clean. Nami smiled as Sanji went back to the dressing room. She grabbed his coat and pulled out a small note book. Most of the ideas were scratched out besides a couple that were circled. 

‘I promise to stand by you through the bad times and the good.’ 

‘I promise to keep you even if you are a shitty bastard.’ 

Nami rolled her eyes continuing on. 

‘I vow to be loyal and faithful to you and only you.’ 

‘I vow to love you endlessly for the rest of our lives’ 

Nami awed as Sanji stepped out adjusting his tie and stepped up to Nami. 

“These are so sweet, I never thought you felt that way about Zoro.” She said. 

“I have to say something nice." Sanji sighed. 

Zoro grunted looking at the paper, Robin sat on his back while he did push ups. 

"So what do you like about him?" She asked. 

Zoro grunted resting on his elbows. 

"There's allot of things. Like I like the way he cooks my favorite meals." 

Robin scribbled down his response. Zoro grunted. 

"Roronoa. You can tell me anything. I'm here to help. Not here to ruin your reputation." 

Zoro sighed, "I like his smile, and his cute little laugh. And when his blue eyes light up when he talks about the sunken ship the All Blue. I want to protect him. I don't want to lose him again." 

Zoro pulled himself up onto his hands, "That's why I must become stronger." 

He started over again with his push-ups having Robin bob up and down. She scribbled away at her note pad before she smiled. 

"How does this sound." 

Zoro stopped looking over his shoulder to hear her better. 

"Sanji..." 

Sanji shut the door and yawned, Zoro poked his head out from there room. He smiled before approaching Sanji. Zoro embraced him with a wide smile on his face. Sanji cocked a confused brow. When Zoro pulled back. 

"Tony is gonna come over today." Zoro said. 

Sanji chuckled, "You've been waiting a long time to see him again." 

"He wanted us to take him tricker treating." 

"Tricker? It's Halloween?!" 

Zoro chuckled, "Yeah and I can wear my cop uniform. And you can wear your cook uniform." 

"Oh. No. I have a better costume." 

Sanji patted his cheek before slipping from Zoro's grip. 

"Oh? Did you already know? I wanted to surprise you." 

"Oh no. It was actually for you. But. I guess this is fine too." 

Sanji walked into his room and closed the door. He rummaged in his drawers pulling out the cop costume Nami bought for him. Slipping on the costume and snapping the spandex into place. He placed the hat on sideways. Before he zipped up the top and slid on the socks. He looked in the mirror. 

"Maybe this isn't appropriate." Sanji muttered to himself. 

But. Before he could change. Zoro opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Sanji turned to him. His eye blown wide and his jaw hung. 

"I was about to change, I realized it's not appropriate." 

Zoro didn't answer, his eye still on the costume. Sanji rolled his eyes turning back to his closet to find something more suitable to wear. A hand was placed on his ass making Sanji frown. Another hand trailed across his stomach and Zoro nuzzled his ear. 

"We have some time before he comes, maybe. I can't help you get out of. This." 

Zoro reached up and started to unzip the top. Sanji batted his hand away. 

"Haha, no." Sanji huffed. 

"Your gonna take it off anyway. So why not?" 

"Because, Robin and Franky like to drop Tony off early. So. No." 

Zoro grumbled resting his head on Sanji's shoulder. 

"But." Sanji glanced at Zoro.

He perked up with a soft gleam in his eyes. 

"If you behave, I'll give you a treat. If not. You get a trick." 

Sanji pressed against Zoro and kissed his cheek. 

"I'll be good, I'll be very good." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji patted his cheek, "Good boy." 

There was a knock on the door. They perked up as Zoro gave a soft smile. 

"I'll be out in a moment." 

Zoro kissed him softly before leaving and shutting the door. He walked up to the door and opened it. Tony stood in a doctors outfit with large Christmas antlers and a painted blue nose. 

"It is I! Doctor Tony Chopper!" Tony cried. 

Zoro chuckled as the boy went inside and he shut the door. Tony jumped up on the couch. 

"So your getting married next month?" Tony asked. 

Zoro nodded, "I'm gonna have curly as my husband. Then we gotta rent out that room." 

He pointed to Sanji's room. Tony blinked. 

"Where will Sanji's stuff go?" 

"Oh. It will go in my room." 

"Where will he sleep?" 

"With me." 

Tony smiled, "That's good." 

Tony's eyes were covered as Sanji stepped out. The boy giggled. 

"Sanji!" 

He chuckled taking his hands off his face and Tony turned to him and embrace him. 

"Are you excited about the wedding?!" 

"Yeah, I am." 

"I am too! I'm gonna be the best flower boy you've ever had!" 

"You mean that we will only have." 

Tony nodded. Sanji's phone started to ring. He turned to answer it. Tony hopped off to sit with Zoro. 

"What do you mean?" Sanji snapped. 

He twitched, as he growled. 

"Give me five minutes." Sanji seethed with anger. 

He hung up before running a hand through his hair. Sanji turned to Tony sitting in Zoro's lap. 

"I can't go tricker treating with you guys. Something came up at work." 

Tony smiled, "It's okay. I can bond with Zoro. You go have fun." 

Sanji smiled, "You can stop by work later, I'll give you a treat okay?" 

Tony nodded before Sanji grabbed his coat and turned to the boy. He hopped off Zoro's lap and skipped up to Sanji. He took a knee and smiled. 

"I leave you with my prized possession, you promise to take care of him? And make sure he doesn't get lost?" Sanji asked. 

Tony saluted him, "Tony Chopper on the job Sanji." 

"That's my boy." Sanji smiled. 

He said his goodbyes and left. Tony stood at the door and smiled softly. 

"Why didn't you ask him to stay?" 

"Because, Sanji's been there for me ever since the whole thing with my dad. If I asked him to stay. I wouldn't of gotten to spend alone time with you." Tony said. 

"Also, I wouldn't of gotten one of his treats." 

Zoro chuckled getting up, "Come on, let's go get you some treats." 

Tony smiled as Zoro changed into his uniform and took Tony's hand. 

"Roronoa!" 

They turned to Ivan holding open the door, "I'm glad your alright, Candy-kun was really worried."

"I know. I made up for it though." 

Ivan held out a bowl as Tony smiled and took the candy placing it in his bag.

"What do you say Tony?" Zoro asked. 

"Thank you!" The boy smiled. 

"Your welcome little one." 

Tony skipped up to Zoro and took his hand. 

"You keep an eye on him sweetheart. He likes to wander." 

Tony nodded as they walked down the stairs and out of the complex. They walked down into a neighborhood filled with rich people. Tony tugged on Zoro's pant leg. He turned to the boy. 

"Why are we going down here?" 

"Cus, they buy whole candy bars and give them to you." Zoro said. 

Tony's eyes lit up before taking Zoro's hand and they walked down the path. Tony skipped up to a door while Zoro stood on the crosswalk. 

"Is that your boy?" A woman asked. 

Zoro turned to the woman, "Oh no. He's a friend of mines son. He wanted to go tricker treating with me." 

"Oh. How adorable. Your wife must be lucky to have a man like you." 

"I don't have a wife." 

Her eyes sparkled for a moment, "Oh? Then your single?"

Zoro chuckled as her hints went over his head, "No. I'm engaged." 

Her sparkle died, "Oh. Well. She's a lucky woman." 

"It's a man."

She stiffened as Tony skipped up to him. 

"Zoro! Look! Look! Two big candy bars like you said!" 

"Did you have doubt in me Tony?" 

The boy shook his head before taking Zoro's hand and they headed off down into the neighborhood. Until The bag got to heavy. 

"You wanna head back?" 

"No. I want Sanji's treat." Tony whined. 

Zoro chuckled, "Alright." 

They walked hand and hand down the street. Until. Tony got lost. Or should I say Zoro. He got Tony lost in a group of kids and parents. But Tony was halfway to Sanji's before he realized Zoro was gone. The boy stood on the street looking around for Zoro. Before Tony started to get scared and he ran to the restaurant. Sanji sat outside smoking when Tony latched onto him crying. 

"Tony? What's wrong? Where's Zoro?" Sanji asked. 

The boy whimpered and sobbed as Sanji flicked the bud of his cigarette. He pulled the boy in his lap and pulled him close. 

"It's okay, I'll call Zoro and tell him your with me. I'll make you a treat inside." 

Tony sniffled and nodded. 

While Zoro, he cupped his hands calling out for Tony. 

"Tony?!" Zoro called. 

No answer, he walked down the street farther. 

"Oh. I mean." Zoro said, "Chopper! Where are you?!" 

Zoro's phone started to ring and he pulled it out. He answered. 

"Where's Tony?" Sanji asked. 

He watched the boy scarf down the chocolate Sunday with brownie bits and M&M's. 

"He's there isn't he?" Zoro asked. 

"I told you to watch him!" 

"I did! We got separated in a crowd of kids." 

"Whatever just come back. I fixed the problem." 

Zoro headed back to the restaurant to find Tony asleep on the table. Chocolate all over his face. Sanji stroked his hair sitting across from him. He perked up and turned to Zoro. 

"Come on let's take him home." 

Zoro scooped him up and Tony rested on Zoro's shoulder. Sanji held Zoro's hand. 

"Tony couldn't stop talking about how much fun he had with you." Sanji said. 

Tony perked up and groaned. 

"I don't feel so good." He grumbled. 

"I told you you were eating to fast. Your tummy has too many bubbles." Sanji said. 

Tony groaned before throwing up all down the back of Zoro's back. He shuddered before he sighed and rubbed the boys back. 

"Do you feel better buddy?" Zoro asked. 

Tony nodded, "I'm sorry Zoro, I didn't mean to." 

"It's okay, I can wash it." Zoro said. 

Tony smiled resting against Zoro's shoulder. Sanji sighed pulling out a hankerchef. And cleaned off his face, and most of Zoro's back. 

"Your a good sport." Sanji said. 

Zoro smirked wrapping his arm around Sanji's shoulders. 

"I'm glad he had fun." 

Zoro and Sanji arrived home, and the put Tony in the spare room taking off his makeup and his costume. Zoro stroked his head and kissed his forehead before he left and shut the door. Sanji was already crawled in bed. Zoro curled up with him and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. 

"I want to be a dad." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji snapped his eyes open and turned to Zoro. 

"Maybe one day. But. We got a wedding to think about."


	21. Green and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 23rd. The day where wedding bells chime and two become one.

As the day arrived Sanji stood in the church adjusting his cufflinks and looking in he mirror. A mint green vest and bow tie fit along with his white tux with a black collar and cuffs. And a black strip running down the side of his slacks. Nami gasped walking into the room along with, Vivi, Robin, Koala, and Conis. Sanji smiled turning to them as they all wore an array of golden and green dresses.

"Sanji you look so handsome." Conis smiled. 

"Why thank you my lady." Sanji hummed. 

While in the other room Zoro straightened his bow tie thanks to his father. Of course, he wore black and had a golden bow tie and vest. He looked at the clock, just a few more minutes. 

"Zoro!" 

He turned to the little boy dressed up in a little white tux. His curly brown hair slicked back and a wide smile on his face. 

"Tony don't you look handsome?" Zoro smiled. 

The boy skipped up to him as Zoro scooped him up and place him on his hip. 

"Are you and Sanji gonna have kids?" Tony asked. 

"We can't have kids. We need a mommy for that." 

Tony frowned, "Oh. But. Do you want kids?" 

"Yeah. I'd like a few. Maybe a couple for you to play with." 

Tony smiled, "Really? You'd let me play with your kids?" 

"Unless I have a daughter, then I'd kill yah." 

Tony gulped as Zoro laughed. 

"I'm only teasing Tony." 

The boy shook his head, "I'm the Flower Boy Chopper!" 

"Did Sanji say it was okay?" 

The boy nodded, "Sanji looks real handsome. Nami said your jaw's gonna drop." 

Zoro chuckled, "I wouldn't expect less from the prince himself." 

Tony chuckled as Zoro set him down.

"Tony! It's time!" Robin called. 

The boy perked up as Robin walked in. She was one of the women wearing a mint green dress. Tony smiled going up to her and taking her hand. 

"They will be calling you down in a moment. Cook-san, he's breath taking." She smiled. 

"As I told Tony-" 

The boy gave him a sour look. 

"I mean Chopper, I wouldn't expect less from the prince himself." 

She giggled, "I"m glad things turned out well in the end." 

"Yo, they want you up there now bro." Franky said poking his head in. 

Zoro nodded leaving, only to have Franky stop him, he pulled out a comb and slicked back Zoro's hair. And. Adjusted the crooked bow. 

"There you go, go get him brother." Franky said giving a thumbs up. 

A few other of the groomsmen, which consisted of Franky, Mihawk, Ussop, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and Smoker, gathered behind Zoro as they walked outside. People gathered in two separate sides, mostly family and friends. Besides. The four blondes sitting in the back on Sanji's side. All hiding behind sunglasses and caps. Zoro turned standing next to the priest as he folded his hands in front of his lap. 

"I'm only going to say this once." Mihawk muttered. 

Zoro cocked his head to hear his father better. 

"I'm. I'm happy for you." He said. 

Zoro turned to him with a wide eye, Mihawk had a smirk on his face. 

"Dad." Zoro muttered. 

Violins picked up perking up Zoro to Nami who wore one of the gold dresses, Vivi, Robin, Pernoa, Koala, Conis, and Tashigi. All wearing the gold and green dresses lined up on the other side. They all giggled waiting for Zoro's expression. The Violins switched to a different tune as the guests got up. Tony skipped then stopped dropping a handful of petals, then he skipped and stopped. He guests giggled at him. Before there was a soft gasp, Tony skipped up to Zoro. 

"Did I do good?" Tony asked. 

"Very good." 

When Zoro looked up again, his heart skipped a beat, his breath hitched. Sanji slowly approached him, with his arm linked with his father with a bouquet of white, green, and yellow roses in his nimble fingers. The girls awed as Zoro sniffled, Sanji smiled softly. As they stood before Zoro, then it was Sanji's turn to get all emotional. His eyes started to water as a smile was spread across his face.

"Who presents this man's hand in marriage?" The priest asked. 

"I do." Zeff said. 

"Zoro as you receive your groom's hand, I'd like you yo shake his father's hand." The priest said. 

Zoro stepped forward shaking Zeff's hand, before they stepped back. Zeff sighed turning to Sanji and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, my son." He said. 

Sanji smiled as Zeff sat down, he stepped forward. 

"Will you give Nami your flowers." The priest asked. 

Sanji turned to Nami handing off his flowers before taking Zoro's hands. 

"Zoro." Sanji muttered, "Your crying." 

He reached up and wiped away his tears, having the crowd go in small awes. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring Vinsmoke Sanji and Roronoa Zoro together in happy matrimony. If anyone objects to these two being wed. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke. 

The three blondes sat uneasy. Besides the sister. She smiled. 

"You may be seated." 

They all sat, as the priest turned to Sanji.

"Sanji, you may speak your vows." He said. 

He nodded rummaging in his breast pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"Zoro, the day we met was fun and unexpected, the day you moved in and became my roommate and my best friend. We shared memories together and split a couple of drinks. Between all our bickering and fighting, teasing and laughing, scary movies and late night talking. I fell in love. With an amazing man like you. You spent three months trying to get my memory back and every time you failed." Sanji choked up, as a tear rolled down his cheek, "You got back up and kept trying. I love you Roronoa Zoro." 

The crowd was moved by Sanji's words, Zoro smiled cupping his cheek and rubbing away the tears. He leaned in and kissed his forehead. Sanji sniffled and looked up at him. 

"Zoro, you may speak your vows." 

"I may not move you with fancy words like what you've done with everyone here. But. My words have meaning that you will understand." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled as Zoro pulled back pulling out a wrinkled sheet of lined paper.

"Sure, I'm not fancy, I don't know all 47 wines you have at the Baratie-" 

"64." Sanji chuckled.

"Whatever, but. I don't need to be an expert to express the way I feel about you. We did start as roommates and best friends who bicker and share a drink every so often. But. As you said, between your cooking, partying all night, hangover mornings. I fell in love with you. The reason why you never got any more phone calls about being roommates, is cause I took the signs down." 

Sanji smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"But if I didn't, we might of not be here. Before our family and friends. Confessing our love to each other. I love you Vinsmoke Sanji." 

"Zoro, repeat after me." 

" I, Zoro , take you Sanji, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Zoro smiled rubbing his thumb over Sanji's hand, "I, Zoro , take you Sanji , to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Sanji repeat after me." 

" I, Sanji, take you Zoro, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Sanji smiled clutching his hands tighter, "I, Sanji, take you Zoro, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"May I have the rings please?" 

Tony broke out of line holding a soft yellow pillow, two golden rings sat on it. He walked up to them and smiled bright. They took each other's rings Tony smiled stepping back and tripping on his shoelace. Both Zoro and Sanji grabbed the small boys arm before he fell back into the grass. They helped him up as he thanked them and trotted up to his step dad. Sanji and Zoro rejoined hands smiling. 

"Zoro, you may speak." 

"I, Zoro give you Sanji this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Zoro slipping the ring on his finger.

He hummed looking at the sparking gold, Zoro kissed his ring. And looked up at Sanji. 

"I, Sanji give you Zoro. this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said putting his ring on. 

Zoro smiled softly taking both of Sanji's hands. They looked to the priest who snapped shut his book and smiled. 

"I pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may now kiss the groom." He said. 

Zoro took no time cupping Sanji's cheeks and kissing him roughy. The crowd cheered and clapped for the happy couple. Zoro pulled back before they embraced each other.   
They pulled back before going into the church, people followed to the party that took place inside. Zoro stood on the sidelines as Zeff and Sanji danced around in the makeshift ballroom. Sanji was so graceful with his father. Even if he was missing a foot. Zoro smiled to himself looking down to the champagne.

"Come on, it's your turn to dance with Sanji." Robin said. 

Zoro looked up as the woman was already helping him off his seat and pushed him into the opening. He stood in the middle of the floor. Sanji turned to him and smiled. 

"You know I can't dance." Zoro huffed.

"Then, we don't have to dance." Sanji smiled. 

He pulled Zoro close taking his hand and placing his hand on his shoulder. Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist. They slowly swayed gazing into each other's eyes. To them, it only seemed it was just them. In that moment. It was just them. Nothing around them seemed to matter. Sanji smiled wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and rested his head on his arm. Zoro chucked wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed Sanji's cheek before resting his head on Sanji's.

"I don't remember the last time I was this happy." Sanji muttered. 

"I do." Zoro said. 

"Yeah?" 

"When you stood in the rain, begging me for me to forgive you. That was the happiest moment of my life." 

"Oh? and this isn't?" 

"Of course, it's the most important moment in our lives." 

Sanji smiled and rubbed his cheek against Zoro's jaw. 

"I love you, so much." 

Zoro chuckled, "I love you too much." 

The music stopped as the two stopped, as there was soft clapping. Sanji and Zoro stepped off the dance floor. Ace, Luffy and Sabo were all tied to three chairs there faces puffed and looked pretty mad. 

"They tried to get into the cake. So I stopped them." Zeff huffed.

"I guess we should cut it for our guests." Sanji said. 

The three perked up, "Guys! They are gonna cut the cake!"

Sanji rolled his eyes taking Zoro's hand, the crowd soon emerged over to the couple. 

"I thought it would be nice and take up your offer." Sanji said.

Zoro cocked a brow as Sanji walked behind the cake unsheathing the white katana with some of the blade embedded into Sanji's wedding ring. Zoro smiled and chuckled. 

"You said you wanted to cut the cake with one of your swords? Was I wrong?" Sanji asked placing the back of the blade on his shoulder. 

Zoro smirked seeing Sanji weld the blade like he was a swordsmen himself. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to take the sword and cut off- 

"Hey! Earth to moss head, we gonna cut this or not?" Sanji huffed.

Zoro chuckled, "Yeah." 

Sanji smirked removing his sword from his shoulder as Zoro took his place behind him. He kissed Sanji's neck has his fingers laces with both of his pale slender fingers. Sanji giggled as Zoro rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder. They glanced to each other before there fingers tightened and they looked to the cake. 

"This ones for Kuina." Sanji muttered. 

"Yeah. For my sister." Zoro agreed. 

They cut the cake cutting the white frosting pedals and flowers. As the cake was cut and served Sanji sat next to Zoro who cleaned off the blade of his sword. Sanji glanced to Zoro using some special ball thing to the blade. He smirked getting an idea. 

"Zoro." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned getting frosting across his cheek and on his lips. Sanji laughed sitting back in his seat. 

"Real mature." Zoro chuckled taking a napkin to his cheek. 

Sanji stopped him by kissing and licking away the frosting. He sat back as there was a soft dusting of pink on Zoro's cheeks.

"Sanji! You gotta toss the bouquet!" Nami said. 

He perked up turning to the few single women making a small group. They smiled as Sanji got up as Nami handed him the flowers. 

"You gotta turn around and throw it over your head." Nami said. 

Sanji nodded turning his back to the girls, he then tossed the bouquet into the crowd. He turned to find Tony standing there with the bouquet. Robin smiled and scooped him up. 

"Looks like your getting married next." Robin said. 

Tony screamed tossing away the flowers to Nami who smirked turning to Vivi who rolled her eyes. Sanji smiled. 

"Okay we have to get pictures!" 

As the long day ended Sanji and Zoro ended the day with a surprise. Mihawk and Zeff approached there sons handing them both an envelope. 

"There's a car outside waiting for you." they said, "You might want to go now, or. You will miss your flight." 

"But we need to pack, and our tuxes." 

"Already taken care of. We payed for the tuxes to be transferred over to your honeymoon destination." Mihawk said. 

"Just get out of here." Zeff said. 

They nodded as they took hands going down to the car that sat outside. The guests waved goodbye and all as the two got in and the car drove off with a just married on the back. Sanji finished waving before he slumped against Zoro's shoulder. Zoro yawned stretching his arms on the back of the car. 

"Oh my god. Those shitty greasers." Sanji growled. 

"What?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked up at him, "We're going to Dressrosa. The resort of love." 

"Tch, it's just a normal place where couples go." Zoro said. 

Sanji pursed his lips untying his bow. They arrived at the airport getting there bags out of the trunk and getting there stuff. 

"Mr. Roronoa's?" A woman asked. 

"Yes." 

"Please, right this way." 

They followed the woman to a gate where a jet was waiting for them. They looked to each other before boarding the jet. It seemed to be the only two of them. They blinked before sitting down in the chairs across from each other. The woman put there bags in the overhead cabinets before leaving. 

"Well, this is nice." 

Zoro slumped back pursing his lips, "I guess." 

"Awe, are you pouting?" 

"Tch." 

"Why are you pouting?" 

"I can't sit next to you." 

Sanji smiled getting up and kissing Zoro softly.

"In just an hour, we will be sleeping together once more." 

Zoro smirked cupping Sanji's cheeks, he kissed him again harder running his tongue across Sanji's lips. He pulled back. 

"No, our first time will not be in a plane." Sanji huffed sitting down. 

"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be in Dressrosa in just under an hour." 

They did as told as the plane took off going up into the air on its way to Dressrosa. Sanji soon fell asleep as Zoro watched his home grow smaller then disappear under the clouds. He sighed then turned to Sanji asleep against his palm. Zoro chuckled then looked back out the window. 

Once the couple got to the city of love. Zoro and a very drowsy Sanji walked through the Resort. It was a lovers play place. Couples resort. 

"You must be the Roronoa's, Please please follow I will take you to your room." 

They followed hand and and hand walking down the halls made of bamboo and doors made of wood. They completely walked out of the resort to a secluded cabin. The man opened the door and handed them each a card.

"No one will come to disturb you, the couples activities and room service is inside. Please enjoy your stay." 

"Thanks, we will." 

They shut the door turning on the lights. A large bed was in the middle of the room. Champange in an ice bucket was by the bed. 

"I'm going to change in this bathroom. You go explore." Sanji said. 

Zoro nodded before looking around, there wasn't really much besides a closet a bathroom and the bedroom. Zoro yawned taking off his tux, he opened his case to find the bag for his tux. He went into the closet to hang it up and changing into his pajama bottoms. But. Once he stepped out. Sanji sat on the bed hugging his knees. Dressed in the pink vest black spandex shorts ears and knee socks. 

"Cat got you tongue, Marimo?" Sanji hummed.


	22. Honeymoon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you really need a description? Well They go at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding another chapter tomorrow for those who don't like smut and these types of stories. But for those who do, enjoy.

A/N: (Ehem) well. It's time. I will upload another chapter tomorrow for those who don't like smut and all. But for those who do. Please enjoy. 

Sanji smirked purring softly at Zoro's struck emotion. Sanji lied down on the bed motioning Zoro to come closer. Zoro eventually snapped out of it, and didn't hesitate pinning Sanji to the bed. 

"No more interruptions, no more Luffy barging in." Sanji smiled. 

"Or Nami unlocking the door with a spare key." 

"I've waited for a long time for this, shitty Marimo." 

Zoro growled in approval before kissing Sanji roughly. Nipping and biting Sanji's bottom lip until he let him in then began the battle of dominance. With mesh of teeth clashing together and tongue batted against one another. Sanji gasped pulling back for breath. Zoro chuckled softly before kissing down Sanji's jaw to his neck. Kissing and sucking on spots driving Sanji wild. He started to moan softly clutching onto Zoro's slick back hair. 

"Wait." Sanji whined. 

Zoro growled pulling off, "What now?" 

"Your hair, its hard to grab onto when it's slicked back like that." 

"Yeah and?" 

Sanji's lips spread to a devilish smirk, "Why don't you and I take this to the bathroom. Where we can be dirty, and clean." 

Zoro smirked back, "I like the way your perverted mind thinks." 

He kissed Sanji one last time before groping onto his growing erection. Sanji moaned as Zoro pulled back, he got off the bed grabbing Sanji's ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He pulled him on his hips wrapping his arms under his thighs. Sanji leaned down and kissed Zoro as they stumbled there way to the bathroom. Sanji pulled back for air as Zoro set him down. Sanji backed off for a moment. 

"You get undressed while I start the water." Sanji smirked and patted his cheek. 

Zoro growled, Sanji walked to the bath turning on the water, the bath slowly filled with the hot water. Two hands grabbed Sanji's hips before there was something hot and long pressed between Sanji's covered ass. 

"So close, yet. So far." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji turned to Zoro completely naked rubbing his cock on the spandex shorts. His breath was labored as Sanji smirked. He glared up at Sanji before Zoro's thumbs hooked onto the shorts and pulled them down. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro smirked. 

"Oi! I'm not fully prepared yet!" Sanji snapped away.

Zoro chuckled, "I can't be the only one naked here." 

Sanji rolled his eyes taking off the ears and the vest.

"Just get in the tub." Sanji pointed, "I have one more thing to get." 

Zoro growled, "You don't know how long I've waited for this, I'm not waiting any longer." 

Sanji giggled, "Impatient Marimo are we?" 

Zoro snapped getting in the tub as Sanji slipped off the socks and walked out of the bathroom. He sighed resting back against the tub. Thinking maybe Sanji still wasn't ready. Zoro opened his one eye to see Sanji straddling his hips. He set a small bottle on the back of the tub before he motioned Zoro closer. He smirked straightening up and getting close to Sanji. Only to have water dumped on him. Zoro growled at him looking up at him. 

"Oh hush, this is why we came in here." Sanji said putting the bucket down that held the ice and champagne. 

He ran his fingers through Zoro's now in clumping hair. Sanji smirked thrusting his cock against Zoro's. They both moaned as Sanji continued with his rhythm. 

"Oh, Zoro." Sanji moaned. 

That lit something inside of him, Sanji was set on the edge of the tub as Zoro grabbed the lube soaking his finger with the slick substance. He pushed into Sanji's entrance as he howled and cried out. He scratched onto Zoro's back who kept pressing in until he was in fully. Sanji tightened around Zoro's finger, making him want it more. 

"You need to relax, your tightening too much around me." Zoro said. 

"Says you." Sanji spat.

Sanji started to relax letting himself loosen around Zoro's finger. He started to pump slowly making Sanji pant and moan softly. And so he added another finger. He slowly stretched Sanji out while he was in a high of pleasure. 

"F-four Sword Style." Sanji muttered. 

"W-What?" 

"You heard me." 

Zoro smirked, pulling Sanji's legs over his shoulders pulling his slick fingers out of Sanji. He smirked to the mixture of red and dark hairs Sanji had before looking up at the calico blonde's leaking erection. He licked his lips softly before he leaned in and nipped one of Sanji's Nipples. While he slowly lubed himself up and pressed the tip of his cock into Sanji's entrance. Sanji cried out clutching onto Zoro's back and hair. 

"Your fucking, huge!" Sanji cried clawing deeper on Zoro's back.

Zoro chuckled pressed further in, Sanji cried and howled, his body growing slick. He pulled back when Zoro stopped. He looked up at Sanji with lust blown eyes. 

"Halfway, just a little more okay?" Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded as they kissed, pressing himself deeper into Sanji. He pulled back resting his head on Zoro's shoulder he bit his lip as Zoro pressed in all the way. They both panted clutching onto the other for dear life. Zoro pulled back waiting for Sanji to give him the signal to go. Once Sanji looked up at him, he knew. He trusted in, having a groan escape Sanji, he threw back his head against the wall of the bathroom. Zoro smirked thrusting again having the groans slowly turn into moans. Until. 

"Zoro!" Sanji cried. 

He trembled looking up at the green haired confused man. 

"Right there, harder." 

He smirked as Zoro thrusted harder making Sanji moan his name as loud as he could. 

"Cook, I'm not gonna last much longer." 

"Zoro, I'm gonna cum." Sanji whined. 

With that last thrust Sanji arched his back having him cum spurt all over his chest and body. Zoro clutched onto his hips spilling his cum in Sanji's ass. They panted softly before Zoro pulled back and slumped in the tub. He watched his seed drip from Sanji's ass and down his thighs. The blonde soon joined his husband lying on his chest. Zoro rested back against the tub wrapping his arms around Sanji's chest. 

"Zoro." Sanji muttered. 

"Hm?" 

"Would you want to adopt?" 

"Adopt what?" 

Sanji pursed his lips before turning to Zoro. 

"A child." 

"Probably. But we have plenty time to think about that."

Sanji turned back resting on Zoro's chest. 

"So." Zoro hummed. 

"what?" 

"Is four sword style a hint that you wanted sex this whole time?" 

Sanji blushed, "Sh-Shut up!"


	23. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji find out they have met once before. But with a surprise knock at the door and breakfast being served. Sanji finds there honeymoon, fishy.

Sanji woke up early the next morning cuddled to Zoro. There fingers interlocked by his head with their rings clinked together. He looked up to Zoro still sound asleep, breathing softly against his cheek. Sanji's nose wrinkled at his terrible morning breath. His blue eyes flicked to the scar across Zoro's chest. He reached out and touched the darker healed skin. Zoro snapped his eye open at the feather like touch. 

"You never told me, how did you get this scar." Sanji asked looking up at Zoro. 

He took Sanji's hand and pressed his hand to the scar. 

"When I was younger, I was on the tail of the man who killed my sister. He had stolen the sword she used. He then was cornered to a back wall of an alley way. I held up my gun and shot him in the shoulder. It made him angry, then he pulled out the sword and cut me with it. I bled out as he tossed away the sword and ran off. When I was for sure a goner." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji's eyes widened, "I called the cops and, that was you?!" 

Zoro chuckled before embracing him, "I'm surprised you didn't connect the dots later on." 

"I thought you were dead, all that blood. We had to close down the Baratie for a few days because of you!" 

Sanji smiled before embracing Zoro back. 

"It's strange how things tie together after so long. We went to the same orphanage, Tony's father, and the Alley." 

There was a knock at the door making the two of them turn to the door. Zoro got up tying the sheet around him, Sanji squeaked grabbing a pillow and covering his exposed body. Zoro chuckled before opening the door and Sanji snickered to the long scratch marks on his back. A man with a trolley came in and smiled. 

"Your breakfast is served." He then nodded and left. 

Zoro looked to Sanji who got up and took off the silver lid.

"Whoa." He muttered. 

An gourmet breakfast, waffles with blueberries and raspberries on top. Accompanied by sausage and bacon. The two sat on the bed before eating. Sanji sat looking at his breakfast while Zoro just dove right in. 

"You not going to eat that?" Zoro asked. 

"No, it's just. How did they know?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro swallowed, "Know what?" 

"My favorite breakfast, it's probably just a coincidence but. Never mind I'm probably overthinking something that they already had this planned out." 

Sanji chuckled to himself before cutting into the meal and taking his first bite. Once he did, he stiffened looking back to the breakfast. 

"Oh what is it now?" Zoro asked.

"This is how Zeff makes them. I've had the same breakfast before and no one can make them like Zeff can." Sanji said. 

Zoro looked to his plate one waffle was already scarfed down. It did taste oddly familiar. They soon assumed Zeff had given them the recipe to surprise them with. But. 

"You know I only give our recipes to you, even if it was your favorite waffles. I wouldn't even give you that one. It's the only thing you will eat from me." Zeff chuckled. 

Sanji sat uneasy listening to his father. 

"Someone made them just the way you do, can you see if the recipe is with you?" Sanji asked. 

Zeff sighed, "Aright give me a moment." 

Sanji sat and waited holding close the phone, Zeff came back and chuckled. 

"It's here, just relax. They probably just know how to make some good waffles." 

Sanji chuckled as they hung up. 

"Cook, don't worry about it. They probably have a cook who is as good as your dad. So what. Just come swimming with me." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to Zoro standing in the water. He sat one the beach with the water splashing his toes. 

"Zoro, I feel uneasy about this whole trip." Sanji said. 

He sighed before leaving the water to sit with his distressed husband. 

"Relax nothing's gonna happen to you, I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you, or anything while I'm here. Got it?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to Zoro who wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist. 

"I'm a cop remember." 

Sanji smiled before resting his head on Zoro's shoulder, "Your right." 

"See there you go, come on. Let's go." 

Zoro stood up taking Sanji's hands and helped him up, dropping his phone off in the house. Before they headed out into the water having a water battle getting each other soaked. They took hands heading out to the island exploring. Until they came across a limbo competition where Sanji joined showing off how flexible he really was. Zoro stood watching Sanji become the winner. They explored until the sun set. Zoro and Sanji sat hand and hand, sitting on the beach close to the hunt. Zoro tore into a turkey leg as Sanji smoked quietly next to him. 

"I never thought. I'd be somewhere so beautiful, with." Sanji glanced over to Zoro's face stuffed with meat, "You." 

Zoro swallowed, "Shut up." 

Sanji perked up turning to the shadows of the tree's. Zoro turned before groaning and turning to Sanji. 

"Your freaking me out, relax. I checked in earlier, they say that some wild animals live here too." Zoro said. 

"Someone said my name." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned back to the forest, "Your name?"

A woman emerged a moment later with another woman. They all blinked before the girls smiled. 

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt you, could you point us in the right direction to the lady cabins?" 

Sanji pointed north, "It should be that way." 

They smiled thanking them, they started to walk off. 

"Excuse me!" Zoro called. 

They turned to them, "Yeah?" 

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?" Zoro asked. 

They giggled, "You should know, we all had blackberry and blueberry pancakes." 

"But they weren't very good." The other said. 

"That's right, ugh a place like this should have good food." 

Then they walked off ranting about how bad the food was here. Sanji stiffened clutching the sand. 

"Come on, let's go back to the cabin." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded clinging close to Zoro, his steal eyes glanced to the people who sat cuddled close to one another. He held Sanji close as they walked back to the cabin. Zoro shut and locked the door, Sanji picked up his phone finding 23 missed calls from Zeff. He called him back. 

"Sanji, we have a problem." He said, "Three of our recipes, they have been stolen. And were replaced by the same three, but in different handwriting. I wouldn't of noticed it until one of them were incorrect." 

Sanji went into full panic mode slumping to the floor, Zoro turned to him before kneeling down. Zoro took the phone as Zeff repeated what he said to his husband. 

"Talk to Smoker, he will help find who stole and replaced them." 

"I will thank you, take care of him for me." 

There was a knock at the door, Zoro got up to answer it. Sanji perked up looking over with tears in his eyes. Zoro opened the door to find a tray with a silver lid sitting outside. He growled opening it, there was a folded paper he picked it up and opened it. 

'How was breakfast?' 

Zoro's eyes widened turning to Sanji huddled to the floor.

"I'm scared Zoro." He whined. 

Zoro tossed the paper and the dish away before slamming the door. 

"Pack your things. We need to get out of here." Zoro said. 

"What? why? What was on the paper." 

"Sanji just do as I say." 

The blonde nodded before packing his bag. Zoro pulled out his suitcase pulling out his gun. Pinning his badge to his trunks. 

"If you want him, you going to have to get through me." Zoro growled. 

Sanji stepped out a moment later as Zoro turned to him. He dropped his bag holding out his hands. 

"What do you need a gun for?!" 

"Sanji, I will explain later. Your life is in danger right now. We have to get you out of here now." 

Zoro got up peeking out of the cabin as Sanji grabbed his bag. Zoro motioned him over. Sanji came closer as Zoro held him close. They walked out of the cabin and up to the front desk. 

"Give me the next flight out of here." 

"Sir you will be staying three more days with us." 

Zoro pointed his gun to him pulling Sanji closer, "I need to get out of here. My husband's life is in danger. If we don't act now he could die on your watch. Unless you want this place to get shut down for a murder at your resort, then I suggest you get us out of here." 

"I'll call the police." 

"I am the police." 

Zoro showed his badge making the man sigh, "I apologize sir, just a moment. We will have-" 

"Just do it!" 

Sanji held closer, he's never seen Zoro so angry before. Zoro's steal eyes examined the lobby looking around at how empty was. Sanji trembled looking up at Zoro. 

"What's going on Zoro?" 

"A plane is waiting for you out back."

They headed out back as Sanji went up into the plane. Zoro backed up his steal eyes scanning around making sure no one else got on the plane. The doors shut as he looked around. Sanji sat buckled in, they were the only ones in the plane. Zoro sighed putting his gun away in his bag before slumping next to Sanji.

"I won't let him get you. I promise." Zoro said putting his hand on Sanji's.


	24. The Man with a Bullet Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji have found out there is someone after Sanji. But when Zoro goes to investigate. He finds something he shouldn't of. 
> 
> A/N: Some Mature Content, be warned

"Will you explain to me what is going on?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro glanced to Sanji, "I will explain when we get home." 

"Why is my life in danger, your scaring me Zoro." 

"Trust me, I will tell you once we are home. A place were I know you will be safe. In the mean time rest."

Zoro put his hand on Sanji's head placing his head on his shoulder. Sanji looked up at him, before shutting his eyes. When the plane landed there was cop cars everywhere. Zoro and Sanji stepped out as Sanji frantically looked around to the police with there guards up. 

"I need two units to take Sanji home, and stay there until further notice!" Zoro spat. 

Smoker nodded taking Sanji's arm taking him into a police car. Zoro stood watching Sanji look at him from the back of the police car. He banged and cried at the window begging to know what was going on. Zoro turned away to his squad. 

"Do we have units at the island? I need eyes everywhere." Zoro said. 

"The cooks say there was an odd one out making waffles for the two of you, then changing into a waiter uniform bringing the tray to your room." 

"What? I didn't see him." 

Koala pulled out a sketch, which was the server that served both of them. 

"This is one of his many disguises. We're trying to track his movements now." 

"Hey guys! Over here!" 

Zoro walked over to Sabo looking in the baggage hold under the plane. 

"Zoro. I. Be careful." Sabo said. 

Koala walked in first before she gasped. Zoro walked in a moment later, a bed and pictures hung up all over the place. Koala dropped her flash light having Zoro pick it up. She covered the light with her gloved hand. 

"Don't destroy anything." She said. 

She removed her hand as he the room was filled with pictures of Sanji. Pictures that you couldn't even take without being noticed. Him in the kitchen, him at home reading, him even getting dressed and one, just one, was from Sanji asleep that looked he was in the room. That lit a fire inside of Zoro, his breath becoming faster and heavier. His pent up anger was boiling inside him. Koala pushed him out of the plane. 

"Zoro you need to calm down!" She said. 

"I NEED TO HIT SOMETHING!" Zoro barked. 

"Zoro, go home. Sanji needs you at home. Go home to him." Sabo said. 

Zoro's breath slowed, "Yeah, I'll do that." 

Sabo smiled and patted his shoulder. A car took Zoro home were two police cars sat outside. Zoro stepped up waving the policemen off. He went inside where Sanji sat between Smoker and Tashigi. Sanji got up and embraced Zoro. 

"I need you two to patrol the area. I need to speak with my husband about something." 

Sanji looked up at him before Smoker and Tashigi left. Zoro and Sanji sat on the couch. 

"Hold this up for me, away from your head." Zoro said handing him a pillow. 

"Why?" 

"I need to hit something." 

Sanji sighed taking the pillow as Zoro punched repeatedly at it. Before the built up anger soon tumbled into worry and fear. 

"Sanji. I'm terrified." Zoro said hunched over holding his head. 

His fingers curled around his moss hair, Sanji scooted closer wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. He buried his head in Zoro's shoulder. 

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro looked over at him, "Remember when I told you my sister got killed, and I got cut in the Alley? That man, he's after you now. I don't know why. Or now. But. His name is Reese Vicker. And I won't let him get you. He has pictures of you in the plane we came home in. He was in the plane!" 

Sanji pushed Zoro back and straddled his hips, "I have faith, you will get him. And show him what a Roronoa truly is." 

Zoro smiled softly cupping Sanji's cheeks, he leaned down and kissed Zoro softly. Sanji pulled back running his hands through Zoro's hair. 

"In the meantime, you need to relax. All this man hunt chasing has got all that pent up anger of yours all ablaze." 

"And how do you suggest we take care of that?" Zoro asked cocking a brow.

"Well, we have a bedroom, and some time before Smoker gets back. Why don't you find out." 

Zoro sighed, "As much as I want to, I have to keep an eye out." 

"Fine. I'll do it by myself." 

Sanji knelt down pulling down Zoro's swim trunks as his half erect cock sprang out. 

"My my, your fourth sword is already ready to play." Sanji smirked looking up at Zoro. 

Before Zoro could respond Sanji licked the underside of his cock, Zoro sighed throwing his head back against the back of the couch. Sanji kissed the tip before wrapping his lips around his cock. Zoro grunted holding onto Sanji's blonde locks. He kept his rhythm on Zoro's cock licking and sucking down on him. Zoro groaned as Sanji picked up the pace. Before Zoro pushed Sanji deeper as he released himself down Sanji's throat. Sanji pulled back flicking his thumb off the corner of his lip before licking off the escaped seed. Zoro panted softly as Sanji sat back on his heels. 

"You, You've gotten better." Zoro panted. 

Sanji chuckled, "How about I make you something to eat, to get your strength back up." 

Later that night there was a knock at the door, Zoro opened his eye from Sanji's lap and sat up. He yawned a jawbreaking yawn before getting to the door. Sanji shut his book closed as Zoro opened the door. Sat on the floor was a white envelope, Zoro looked around before picking it up and shutting the door. Zoro ripped open the envelope and pulled out a little stack of photo's. Sanji poked over his shoulder finding the pictures of there last night actives and what had happened today. Sanji took the picture of Zoro looking at all the pictures of himself. 

"Where, how did someone get so close to me without me noticing?" Sanji asked.

He handed it back before hugging himself, "I feel so, violated. Someone's watching our every moves. Like for this." 

Sanji took the picture of them in the tub. 

"There was no window's in the bathroom, how did he get these pictures?" Sanji asked. 

"Cameras, small ones. We have to keep an eye our for some in the house. Just. For a little while. Stay home. I don't want anyone to get close to you for a while." 

Sanji nodded, They came up with a password between the two. Something pretty simple that only the two of them know in case he tries to impersonate the other. 

"You sure you will be fine here?" Zoro asked. 

"Yes, I have everything I need just in case. So relax. Smoker is outside in case anything happens." 

Zoro sighed and embraced Sanji, "I'll call you later. If you need me at any point I'll be there." 

"Yes, Yes, now go catch the son of a bitch." 

Sanji practically pushed Zoro out, he sighed shutting the door. He picked up a CD smiling. He placed it in the CD player and sat at the couch. He hugged the couch pillow rewatching over the wedding. And then watching them dance. But as he was about to turn it off, Nami stood holding a microphone. 

"Zoro, you better take good care of Sanji. He really does care about you. Before you two even started to date, he went on and on about you. Like a school girl." She giggled to herself, "But, now I can see why. I also wanted to thank you for taking care of him. He's my best friend, he'd been there for me since day one. Thank you Zoro." 

Then it skipped to Luffy. 

"Sanji! You make really good food." Luffy said, as he tore into a turkey leg. 

"We didn't even have turkey at the wedding. Where did, never mind." 

"But, Zoro's been acting different nice he met you. He made me the best man! I'm glad Zoro's happy with you. I haven't seen him like this before. I mean look at him." 

The camera turned to Zoro chugging down a bottle of alcohol. Sanji smiled resting his head on the pillow. 

"Thanks Sanji for making him happy." 

The phone rang making Sanji perk up. He paused the tv before picking up the phone. 

"Hello, Roronoa residence. Sanji speaking." He said. 

"Sanji, oh it's so good to hear from you." A woman spoke. 

His face hardened, this voice he's never heard before. 

"I'm sorry, but. I don't believe you have the right person." 

"Oh, I'm sorry I do." She giggled before hanging up. 

Sanji looked at the phone before placing it on the stand.


	25. He's Not Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months and there has been no sign of him.

"It's been two months, I need to go back to work." Sanji said adding another pie to the table. 

The house was littered with treats and desserts all Sanji made in one sitting. Zoro sat at the table looking at all the food Sanji made. 

"I still don't-" 

"Zoro, I'm going to work. Send a cop or two to check on me. I will be fine. No more signs of that guy has shown up. So I will be fine." 

He groaned sitting back in the chair. 

"Fine, fine, tomorrow morning you can go to work." 

Sanji sighed sitting on his lap, "Thank you Zoro." 

Zoro rested his head on Sanji's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and kissed his head. 

"I'm exhausted, this is a wild goose chase. He will never show up, he's doing this to get in my head." Zoro said 

"But, hey." Sanji said. 

Zoro looked up at him who was smiling softly. 

"You did a mightly fine job protecting me." Sanji said. 

He leaned in and kissed Zoro's forehead. Zoro smiled softly before glancing to the food behind him. 

"What are we going to do with all this food?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned before he chuckled to himself. 

"Oh, I think we know some people who won't let it go to waste." 

There was a knock at the door, Sanji got off Zoro's lap as he got up. Zoro walked to the door before opening it. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo stood outside before they slipped inside eyeing the food. 

"I made too much food, dig in." Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed shutting the door as they all dug into the food. Luffy pushed the cherry pie to Ace, who then pushed it to Sabo. The blonde turned to his brothers digging into a turkey. 

"You don't want it?" Sabo asked. 

"I don't like cherry pie." They said. 

Sabo shrugged before he scarfed down the cherry pie. As they left with stuffed bellies and took some with. Sanji cleaned up the kitchen and the dining room. Zoro got up looking at a little glint by a wedding picture of the two of them. He picked up the black shiny object before he chuckled. 

"Found it." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji perked up from the dishes, "Found what?" 

"The camera. It's super small, and can get any angle of the house." 

Zoro tossed it to the floor before he broke it under his heel. 

"Another relief off my shoulders." 

He slumped on the couch before he picked up the wedding picture. Zoro and Sanji sat on a fountain, inches away from each other leaned in close. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed his head. 

"I'm going to bed, I have to go to work tomorrow." Sanji bubbled. 

Zoro chuckled and looked up at him. Sanji kissed him before his forehead and he went to their room. Sanji shrugged off his pants putting them over the chair before crawling into bed. Zoro sat looking up at the ceiling. He chucked before staying up a few hours later and then going to bed. He shut the door as Sanji was curled up with his pillow. He smiled softly rubbing his cheek into the soft fabric. The moonlight hit Sanji just right making Zoro smile softly. He crawled into bed, waking Sanji slightly. He cuddled closer to Zoro as he held Sanji close. 

"Goodnight, shitty officer." Sanji grumbled. 

Zoro chucked taking Sanji's hand, and brushed his thumb across his cheek. 

"Good night, love cook." Zoro whispered. 

Sanji smiled as the two of them fell asleep. Sanji woke up early the next morning holding Zoro's hand. He pulled his hand away as Zoro cuddled Sanji's pillow tighter. 

"Sanji." Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji snickered as he leaned over Zoro's ear. 

"I'm here Zoro." Sanji whispered. 

He pulled back as a smile spread across his face, he nuzzled the pillow tighter. Sanji ran his fingers though Zoro's hair. When his face scrunched, Sanji pulled back. 

"Sanji?" Zoro whimpered. 

"I'm here Zoro." Sanji repeated. 

He tossed over onto his back as he began to sweat, Sanji grew concerned. 

"Sanji, where are you?" 

"Zoro I'm right here. Open your eyes." Sanji said. 

He clutched onto the bed tossing his head around. 

"Zoro wake up!" Sanji cried. 

But his cries fell on deaf ears. 

"Sanji!" Zoro cried. 

Sanji tried shaking Zoro awake, but, no use. His mind was too deep in the nightmare. Zoro then stiffened, his hands released from the sheets. 

"Sanji?" Zoro muttered. 

"I'm right here Zoro, open your eyes." Sanji said pinning him to the bed. 

Zoro soon began to cry, he whimpered as Sanji grew concerned on what had happened in his nightmare. Sanji took Zoro's hand as he whimpered and sobbed. 

"Wake up Zoro!" Sanji cried. 

His eye snapped open, Zoro sat up and embraced Sanji tightly. His head buried in Sanji's shoulder. 

"Zoro, what happened, you were crying and calling out my name allot." 

"Your alive." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji's eyes blew wide, "What happened in that dream?" 

Zoro pulled back and peppered him with kisses before kissing him softly and tenderly. Sanji pushed him off cupping his face. 

"Zoro, what happened?" 

His onyx eye avoided eye contact, "I don't want to talk about it." 

Sanji sighed and wiped away his wet cheek, he embraced him nuzzling close. 

"Zoro, whatever happened. Know it will never happen. I won't leave you alone. You understand me?" Sanji asked. 

"I understand." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled and sat back, "Good." 

Zoro cracked a smile before Sanji got up. 

"I'll go make breakfast before I go. And your lunch." 

Sanji stepped away as Zoro sat, he ran a shaken hand through his hair. 

"It was a dream." 

He got up and showered as Sanji scrambled some eggs, but, when he grabbed the salt shaker. A small black square like object sat next to it. He set it on the bar as he finished up breakfast. A wet slick arm wrapped around his waist and rested a wet chin on his shoulder. Sanji shuddered turning to Zoro, dripping wet. 

"Why didn't you dry off! Where's your towel?!" Sanji squawked. 

"Relax, I have one." Zoro said. 

"Then we're is it?" 

Zoro chucked pulling up Sanji's shirt and wiping his face on the back of it. Sanji stiffened before waking Zoro with a ladle. 

"Get off me you wet dog!" Sanji spat. 

Zoro chuckled as Sanji stormed off to get a towel. Then tossed it at Zoro, he chucked drying himself off while Sanji shrugged off his wet shirt. 

"You've always had such a nice back." Zoro said. 

His tan blunt fingers touched Sanji's pale back. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"Oh, I found one of those camera things, it's on the bar." Sanji said. 

Zoro smiled and kissed Sanji's neck, he detached from Sanji walking up to the object and picked it up. He tossed it in his hand before catching it and crushing it in his hand. Sanji sat a plate on the bar and leaned over. 

"Your lunch is in the fridge, I will call you when I get home." Sanji said. 

Sanji went to their room and changed. He stepped out wearing his normal attire, button up, blazer, very tight slacks, and his tie. Zoro chuckled to himself as Sanji sipped on his shoes. He turned to Zoro resting back on the couch smiling. 

"What's so funny?" Sanji asked. 

"I get to call you my husband now. It's weird." He chuckled. 

Sanji smiled softly before rolling his eyes and leaving. Later on Zoro went to work and the house was empty. Around eight or so Sanji came home and shucked off his coat. 

"I almost forgot how hard it is to work at that shitty restaurant." Sanji huffed. 

Zoro sat at work pinning a picture of Sanji on the board with yarn and tacks to pictures of what Reese was after. He sat down and grew deep in thought wondering what he was going to be after next. There was a chime on his computer making him perk up. He turned to his desk and wiggled the mouse. There was a live video on his computer screen. His eyes widened as Sanji yawned and sprawled out on the couch. Wrapped in little but a towel. Zoro picked up his phone and called Sanji. The phone rang making Sanji groan and reach blindly behind him and try to get the phone. Once he grabbed it he answered. 

"Hello?" He yawned. 

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked. 

"Just waiting for my darling husband to come home. So I'm on the couch. I reeked of sweat so I had to take a shower unlike your mossy head." Sanji said. 

"You have to get out of the house now!" 

He sat up, "Why? No ones here but me." 

"Sanji, I can see you." 

"Oh you can, can you." 

Sanji smirked about to unwrap his towel. 

"Stop it, I'm serious. I can see you from the closet." 

"If this is one of your coming out of the closet jokes your sleeping on the couch." 

Sanji got up pressing the phone on his shoulder and opened the slightly opened closet door. He picked up the square object. 

"Huh, it's one of those camera things." 

Zoro's eyes widened as there was a figure with a mask behind him. 

"Sanji! Behind you!" 

Sanji turned only to be stabbed with a needle in his neck. He dropped the phone and the camera only to slump on the floor. The man picked up the phone and chuckled. 

"How does it feel, watching all the ones you love. Disappear?" 

The phone went dead as Sanji as scooped up. The lights flickered and the pair of feet that stood before the camera disappeared.


	26. Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has just been kidnapped but the place he is taken is very familiar.

Sanji groaned sitting up, he shuttered pulling the blanket around him. He looked around to find him, in his room. Not the one he and Zoro shared. But the one he used to live in way before he met Zoro. 

"Okay this is creepy." Sanji muttered. 

He got up to find himself naked he yelped pulling the blanket tighter around him. Something wasn't right. He went to the window pulling open the curtains only to find it bricked up. He backed up before going to the other window pulling open those curtains. More brick. He went to the door to find it locked, he growled backing up. There was a soft humming, and then a soft buzzing noise. He looked up to find a camera sitting in the corner of his room. 

"Hey! Whoever you are! Where am I? Where's Zoro!?" 

There was a loud ear splitting scream as Sanji covered his ears and fell to his knees. It stopped as Sanji looked back up at the camera. 

"At least give me some clothes!" Sanji spat. 

There was a soft creaking as he turned to the closet. He walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside. Was all of Sanji's clothes. His eyes widened clutching close to the blanket. 

"How long, have you been watching me?" Sanji muttered looking at the camera. 

A red light blinked before Sanji went inside the closet. He picked out something to wear and stepped out. Under the door was a sheet of paper. Sanji knelt down picking it up. 

"Join me for breakfast, love." 

Sanji tossed the paper away before he opened the door. It turned under his hand as he stepped out into the living room. His eyes widened to the place that looked identical to his house. He walked to Zoro's room and tired to open it. But it was locked. He growled stepping back and was about to kick it in. 

"Sanji..." A deep voice spoke. 

He turned to a man sitting on the couch. 

"What do you want with me?" Sanji growled, "I've done nothing wrong." 

"No, you haven't. But you've stolen something from me. I cannot get back." 

"How could I have stolen something from you if I don't even know who you are?" 

The man chuckled, "Sanji, why don't you sit down. I have something to discuss with you. It's about your husband. Er, I mean. Ex-husband." 

Sanji looked to his hands, his rings were missing.

"Hey! Where's my wedding ring! And my engagement ring!" 

"You won't be needing it anymore. Please sit, I don't want you to starve like you did when you were younger." 

Sanji stepped back, "Stay away from me! How do you know so much about me!" 

"It's not hard to get information. With the right face, you can get any story from anyone." 

Sanji went back to Zoro's door. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." 

"And why not?" Sanji snapped. 

Sanji kicked down the door, the room was dark, a few candles were dimly lit. His eyes widened to the many scattered picture of himself in the room. Sanji fell to his knees looking at all of the pictures of himself. He fell to his hands and clutched the carpet. 

"I want my husband! I want to go home! I hate it here!" Sanji cried. 

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he whimpered onto the carpet.

"Sanji, this is your home. It looks just like your home. I got everything in place like you have at home." 

"This isn't my home!" Sanji cried getting up, "My home is wherever Zoro is. He's not here, this is not my home!" 

The man stood up, "Zoro wants a divorce." 

"Bullshit!" 

He tossed a stack of papers on the table. Sanji approached the papers to find Zoro's signature on the papers. 

"This is bullshit, Zoro wouldn't do this." Sanji snapped tossing the papers at him. 

"If he wanted you to live he would." 

"I"m not signing that shitty papers. I love him!" 

"Suit yourself, the sooner you sign the papers, the sooner you can leave." 

Sanji growled, "I'm not doing it!" 

He swung and kicked the man into the kitchen, he slumped against the fridge as Sanji jumped over the bar. He stepped up to him and pulled him up by his collar. 

"Where is my wedding ring and engagement ring?" Sanji spoke low, dripping with anger. 

He pointed to one of the drawers in the kitchen. Sanji tossed him into the living room breaking the coffee table. He opened the drawer to find his rings. He slipped them on his ring fingers. He got up off the coffee table and groaned. Sanji glared at him. 

"You've been a very bad boy, and bad boys need to be punished." He chuckled. 

He pulled out a small remote, pressing the button and Sanji was shocked. He pulled at the thin band, he fell to his knees crying out in pain. It stopped as Sanji looked up at him. 

"You going to behave now?" 

Sanji whimpered and nodded. 

"Good boy, now come and sit with me." 

Sanji trembled getting up with weak legs and sat on the couch. He sat next to Sanji. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you my pet, honest. I just wanted you to behave." 

Sanji chewed on the inside of his lip to stop himself from spitting at him. 

"Do I get to know your name at least?" Sanji huffed. 

He chuckled, "I go by many names, but you probably know me as, Reese Victor isn't that right?" 

He cocked a curled brow, "That's right, I want your real name. And why am I here?" 

"One question a day. Choose wisely." 

Sanji sighed, "Why am I here?" 

The man chuckled, "I like you Sanji, I want to make you happier then that low life for a husband you have." 

He scooted closer to Sanji, who glared at him warning him to watch his distance. But the man brushed it off sitting hip and hip next to Sanji. He tilted Sanji's chin up to meet a dark glint under his hood. 

"What do you say? Stick with me in our new house." 

He leaned in as Sanji death glared at him. He snarled before he bit off the tip of his nose. The man pulled back holding his nose as Sanji ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He spit out the tip of his nose an wiped the blood off his face. He sighed and sat on his bed. He touched the collar around his throat. Feeling for a way to take it off. But. It seemed to go on forever. Sanji sighed resting back on the bed. 

"What am I going to do." 

There was a slip of paper tossed under the door. Sanji got up and picked it up. 

'Maybe tomorrow you will behave better my pet.'

Sanji crumpled the paper and crawled back into bed. 

"I miss you, Zoro. Please, find me soon." Sanji muttered into his pillow.

It's been two weeks, Sanji hasn't stepped out of that room since. He was thin from barely eating, greasy and gross. He tied his hair back showing odd both curled eyebrows. There was a soft creek making Sanji roll over on his side. The man crept in and stuck another needle in Sanji's neck. But. Sanji didn't move, he didn't care anymore. He was waiting. His dull blue eyes fell asleep once more as the man scooped him up. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, your husband misses you." He chuckled, "It's been two weeks since he saw you last. Let's give him a nice. Show."


	27. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's side of the story.

Life was colorless once again. He'd rather have Sanji lose his memory again then this. Him being kidnapped away. By his most hated enemy who grew obsessed with his own husband. Zoro sat on the couch, his mind playing memory after memory with his beloved cook. It's been two weeks now that Sanji had been missing. Zoro had lost his tears, his throat was horse, and he trembled trying not to cry much more. The door opened but, Zoro didn't look up. His head was stil resting on the back of his hands looking down at his lap. Luffy bounded over and sat next to Zoro. 

"I brought you something to eat." Luffy said. 

He held up a bag of gas station sandwiches.

"Not hungry." Zoro grumbled. 

Luffy frowned, putting his hands on his hips. 

"Zoro, look at me." 

He didn't budge. Luffy pursed his lips before taking off his straw hat and put it on Zoro's head. Zoro perked up and looked up at Luffy. 

"He misses you too, he's probably all upset like you are. But. He'd waiting for you to save him Zoro. You, not no police chef, not an ordinary guy, he wants the great Roronoa Zoro his roommate, best friend, and his husband. I bet when they find him, he's gonna ask for you. But. Unless you get up off the couch, you. The great Roronoa Zoro, will find him and bring him home." 

Zoro chuckled, "Your right Luffy." 

"Now get up!" Luffy jumped holding his hands above his head. 

Zoro smiled getting up. 

"Now who are you?" Luffy asked. 

"I'm the great Roronoa Zoro." 

Luffy got up on the coffee table cupping his ear. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, who are you?" 

Zoro smiled wider, "I'm the great Roronoa Zoro!" 

"Louder!" 

Zoro took a breath, "I"m the great Roronoa Zoro!" 

"And what are you gonna do?!" Luffy cried. 

"I'm going to go find the shit cook." 

Luffy howled before jumping on Zoro's back, he pointed to the door. 

"That way Zoro! On the way to the police station!" 

Zoro put Luffy's hat back on his head, Zoro put on his cop hat as he and Luffy left going to the car. Luffy sat in the passengers seat while Zoro glanced at him. 

"I owe you one Luffy." 

"Give me your lunch!' 

Zoro chucked, "It's all yours." 

Luffy didn't even need Zoro's approval before he ripped open the packaging and scarfing down the sandwiches. Zoro chuckled before they headed to the station. Luffy and Zoro got out and headed inside, Luffy clung to Zoro's side as he went to his office. They stood before the cork board and sat down. 

"What do you think Luffy?" Zoro asked. 

His fingers touched over the red yarn and followed it to a younger girl, Zoro's sister. Kuina. Many other colored yarn took from her picture to different articles. Then he followed the red yarn to the incident in the alleyway. Between the Baratie a disposed sword, and a cook calling the police. Then it went to Sanji. Luffy's eyes flicked to an abandoned building article. He pointed to it. 

"Did you check there?" Luffy asked. 

Zoro shrugged, "I've had the place monitored. No one has come or gone. So it's a lose tie." 

"What if it's an underground base, where only dogs can find it." Luffy said. 

Zoro blinked, "Maybe your right." 

There was a soft chime making Zoro turn, there was an email from an unknown sender. He opened it to find Sanji tied to a chair. He slapped a hand over Luffy's eyes. 

"Hey!" Luffy whined. 

"Cover your ears Luffy." Zoro said. 

"Why?" 

"It's not for you." 

Luffy nodded covering his ears. Zoro played the video, Sanji was strapped to a chair his head hung bruises and marks were on his skin. He looked up, his eyes no longer a blue. They were so dull, they were almost gray. 

"Zoro." Sanji whimpered. 

He stiffened as his head shot up, his eyes squeezed shut. His fingers clawing at the wood chair. A black thin collar was straining Sanji's thin neck.

"Tell him what you wanted to say, love." The man spoke.

Zoro growled in his throat as Sanji's head hung again. Tears dripped down on Sanji's thighs. He whimpered as Luffy peaked through Zoro's fingers. Sanji looked up again. 

"H-Happy birthday, it's on the sixth right?" Sanji smiled, "Remember when we went to Abandoned pool and ate pizza on 23rd street? With Chopper and Robin and help cleaned up? It was just me and you. Next time I will be there to share love and cake with Luffy, Sabo, You and Ace." 

The video ended as Sanji smirked to the camera. Zoro removed his hand from Luffy's eyes. 

"It's not my birthday." He looked up at the calendar, "It's not even the sixth." 

Luffy blinked, "Maybe it's a secret message!" 

"Message?" 

Luffy nodded, "Let's call Usopp." 

"Why Usopp?"

"Because he likes puzzles." 

Zoro and Luffy called there long nosed friend. 

"So, you want me to come out of work to come help you?" Usopp asked. 

Luffy nodded, "Come on, we will help bring Sanji back!" 

Usopp looked up from his work putting his glasses on his head, "Fine, your lucky I just finished with this new logo."   
"For what?!" Luffy gasped. 

"Nuh uh, you get to find out when it is out. I will be there soon. So. Relax. Old Usopp has got this." 

"Ussop, I'm older then you." Zoro said. 

"I mean, Zoro you are getting to that age." 

"Shut up, before I put all the parking tickets back on your record." 

Usopp chuckled before hanging up, Zoro and Luffy went to go get a better lunch at the sub shop by the station. Only to run into Zeff. 

"Roronoa, have you found my son yet?" Zeff asked. 

"We're working on it, we may be close." Zoro said. 

Zeff chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I knew I made the right choice agreeing to you marrying my son." 

Zoro chuckled, "I'm glad you think so sir." 

He patted Zoro's cheek before leaving. 

"Zoro, why didn't you tell him about the message?" Luffy asked. 

He turned to Luffy, "Because, I didn't want him to get his hopes up. Like I am." 

Luffy gave a soft smile, "But your gonna find him right?" 

"Yeah, I will."

Luffy nodded taking the sandwiches and going back to the station, Usopp sat inside sketching away in his sketch book. He looked up to his friends before he snapped shut his sketch book. 

"So what do you need me for?" He asked.   
T  
Zoro motioned him to follow him as he and Luffy went upstairs to his office. He sat Usopp in his chair, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning over the chair.

"If your eyes drop lower then his torso, I'll kill yah." Zoro whispered. 

Usopp swallowed hard as Zoro chuckled and patted his shoulder. Zoro played the video. Usopp sat observing, his eyes studying Sanji's facial expressions. Before he paused the video. He leaned closer looking at the band around Sanji's neck. 

"It looks like a dog collar, with some kind of shocking device on it." Usopp said. 

"Why can't he take it off?" Luffy asked. 

Usopp sat back, "It has a key, so that the dog cannot take it off as easily."

He played the video before he played it back. He scrambled to get a piece of paper and pulled out a pencil from behind his ear. He played the video as Luffy and Zoro looked over his shoulder. The video spotted as Usopp smirked. He swiveled in his chair and handed Zoro the paper. 

"Sanji sent you a message. Abandoned, 23rd street, help me, I love you." Usopp nodded. 

Luffy howled with happiness before he tackled Usopp in a death grip hug. He tried pulling off his arms from his neck but Luffy was too strong. 

"Luffy, your going to kill him." Zoro said. 

He looked to Zoro looking at the abandoned warehouse. 

"What is it Zoro?" Luffy asked. 

"It can't be, no one has stepped in there in years. It's been demolished." 

Usopp shrugged, "That's what he said, maybe it's a lead to find him." 

Zoro sighed, "What are you trying to tell me shitty cook."


	28. Fire is a Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has been suffering for a month now.

"Rise and shine my golden treat." 

Sanji tossed over pulling the blankets over his head, scratching another day on the headboard. It's been a whole month now. He added a dash to the third making today. One month. 

"Don't be cross with me love, I don't want you to be cooped up here. All you gotta do is sign the divorce papers. Then your free." 

Sanji sat up flinging the blankets off, "I am not signing no bullshit papers like that. Sure he's a pain in my ass sometimes, but I'll wait until my last breath until he gets here." 

"Alright. Have it your way. I'll get you to sign those papers." 

"Good luck trying your going to have to kill me before I do." 

"And your punishments now aren't good enough. Fine." 

Then the door closed, Sanji sat looking at the purple marks formed on his skin. The scratches and welt on his head. He was stubborn alright, and he knew Zoro wouldn't do something this. Stupid. To set him free. Sanji got up only to trip and stumble to the floor. He turned to the rope tied to his ankle. 

"Son of a bitch." He muttered. 

He turned to the camera in the corner of his room. He grabbed the empty photo frame and chucked it at the camera cracking and breaking the lens. It hung on the wall making Sanji fill with some. Relief he wasn't watching him anymore. He sighed and hugged his knees. Tears welded up in his eyes remembering some memories with his moss haired husband. 

"I-I made you something." Zoro said. 

Sanji perked up from the couch, Zoro walked up to him handing him a small box. Sanji smiled taking the box and opening it. Inside were. Half burnt cookies. Sanji snorted a laugh before looking up at Zoro. 

"You made these for me?" Sanji asked. 

"Look, it's. I heard." He growled to himself, "I heard the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach." 

Sanji laughed as a blush blossomed across Zoro's cheeks. He turned to the cookies before picking one up and eating one. Zoro leaned over getting a blank look on Sanji's face when he ate them. 

"So. How are they?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji swallowed before eating another. Zoro smiled resting on the back of the couch. 

"Those cookies were pretty shitty." Sanji muttered, "But, I'd eat them again." 

Sanji sighed burying his head between his knees thinking over and over of his husband.   
The man who will find and save him. All the blonde could do was. Sleep. 

Crack! 

Sanji perked up clutching onto the carpet as the floor rumbled as the lights flickered. He held his ears and shut his eyes curling up in a ball as a storm rolled above them. He whimpered softly as there was no where left for him to go. He clutched his ears tighter as the sky rumbled and the power went out. Sanji cried tears dripping down his cheeks to his lap. The lights came back on as Sanji looked up to the man. He screamed before kicking him into the dresser. He got up brushing himself off. Sanji scooted away before he held out his phone. Sanji hesitated before he grabbed it. He pressed it to his ear. 

"H-Hello?" Sanji whimpered. 

"Sanji?!" Nami asked. 

The sky rumbled again making Sanji whimper. 

"Sanji, I need you to stay on the line. Just. Don't hang up. You understand." 

"Y-yes." 

 

Zoro snored away at his desk he had fallen asleep rereading over old files. The sky crackled and rumbled making him snap awake. 

"Sanji!" 

He panted softly before slumping back in his chair. He looked to the picture of him and Sanji at there wedding. 

 

"Zoro, when did you fall in love with me?" Sanji asked. 

They walked on the beach holding hands, Sanji walked in the water holding his shoes. They dressed in there tux's and having some personal time. 

"Probably after you shut up for once." 

Sanji whacked him with one his shoes. Zoro grumbled rubbing the back of his head. 

"Seriously." 

Zoro sighed stopping on the sand Sanji stopped looking at him before he looked to the sky. 

"Let's see." Zoro hummed scratching his head, there was a soft gleam in his eyes before he smiled softly. 

"What?" Sanji asked. 

"Can you tell me about the All Blue again?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji smiled and bubbled about the lost ship that sailed across the world delivering food from all across the world. Zoro smiled at his face. His face frowned before glaring at him. 

"You didn't answer my question. You blew it off with another question!" Sanji snapped. 

"Nah. I just fell in love with you all over again." Zoro snickered. 

Sanji's face broke out in a dark pink blush, "Shitty moss." 

 

Zoro chuckled at the memory when the phone rang. He picked it up pressing it between his shoulder and cheek. 

"Zoro! Don't say anything just track the number okay." 

"Nami this is your cel-"

"Sanji are you okay?" Nami asked. 

"I-I'm okay." 

Zoro's heart raced as he heard Sanji sniffle and whimper. Zoro tried to track both of the numbers only to calls Sabo in. Zoro stayed on the line hearing Sanji cry out asking to hear from Zoro. 

"Sanji, it's okay. Don't worry, we will find you." Nami said. 

Sanji sniffled, "Nami-swan, I never liked your fireplace. I could never get a good fire in there." 

Zoro scrunched his face, Fire? 

"I told you I'm getting that-"

"What's your favorite time of the day?" 

"Probably nine in the morning why?" 

"I always liked ten." 

Zoro scribbled down about the fire and the time. 

"I know Zoro is there, say something to me. I want to hear your voice." Sanji whimpered. 

Zoro swallowed, "Sanji. I. I miss you terribly." 

"Did you sign on the divorce papers?" 

"Don't believe anything he tells you, I would never do that. I just married you." 

"That's what I thought, there's a copy of your signature on them. It's identical to yours. Zoro. Be prepared to find me." 

The line ended as he took away the phone. 

"Good luck to your lost husband." 

Sanji glared up at him as he grabbed a handful of his hair and tossed him on the bed. He loomed over Sanji. 

"I have other ways to make you suffer." 

His hand ran up Sanji's thigh to the brim of his briefs. 

"Don't. Touch. me." Sanji spat. 

He chuckled before a needle was pressed into his neck having Sanji slump back into the bed. 

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." 

Sanji woke up in the morning to a sharp pain on his foot. He hissed before his eyes widened to find his baby toe missing. But something else was off. It seemed darker. Sanji looked up to the mirror seeing his hair dyed black and his face was cleanly shaved. 

"That's it." Sanji muttered, "I'll end this for good." 

He climbed out of bed to find the rope was taken off his ankle. He looked to the clock. It was nine thirty in the morning. He got dressed grabbing his lighter and turned to Zoro's room. The man wasn't around which was good, Sanji would of knocked him into next week for what he did. He went to the kitchen grabbing cooking oil. He went to Zoro's room. Kicking down the door. He opened the cap of oiI before pouring it all over the floors and pictures. He looked to the clock only just a few more minutes before ten. The man climbed down a hatch in the ceiling to see Sanji in the doorway in Zoro's room. Sanji flicked open his lighter lighting himself a cigarette. 

"Good morning my pet how do you like your new look?" 

"I hope your proud of yourself." Sanji spat. 

"Awe, don't be like that." 

Sanji smirked, before blowing smoke out of his lips before tossing the cigarette into the room. Which caught ablaze. 

"Oops. My fingers slipped." Sanji said.


	29. The Underground Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call was put in about a strange underground fire. And Luffy has an idea who it might be from.

"What do you mean smoke is just coming out of the ground?!" Kaku cried. 

The woman on the other side of the line frantically told him about the field just before the ocean has had smoke pouring out of the ground. And it only just started a few moments ago. Kaku wrote down everything she said before hanging up and pressing a button. A bell cried throughout the station having men and a few women jump to their feet and pull on there suits and coat. Ace approached Kaku who handed him the address. 

"Smoke? Out of the ground?" Ace asked putting his helmet on his hip. 

"That's what she said." 

Luffy perked up before hopping off the truck and approached Ace. 

"What, what did you say?" Luffy asked. 

"Smoke out of the ground, we will have to find the fire somewhere on the-" 

"It's Sanji!" 

They blinked turning to each other then back to the boy. Luffy smiled placing his phone to his ear. 

Zoro sat at home holding one of Sanji's button up's. There was a faint, very, very faint smell of him lingering in the shirt. He placed the shirt on his head before folding his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He shut his one eye enjoying that little scent of seafood and smoke. He met Sanji wearing this exact shirt, his favorite powder blue, the shirt that was missing a button, and tiny holes shirt. The shirt he couldn't part with, the shirt he would argue with him about to keep and never get rid of. The shirt. That was left behind for a month. Zoro's phone buzzed having him pull out his phone and press it to his ear through the shirt. 

"Hello?" Zoro asked. 

"Zoro! Hurry! We found Sanji!" Luffy cried. 

Zoro sat up, "You What?!" 

"We got a call about smoke coming up from under the ground. Hurry meet us at the field! Remember? Where we all had that big barbecue? Hurry Zoro!" 

"I'll be there soon. I have to pick something up and make a few phone calls." 

Luffy smiled, "We finally found him Zoro, I told you it was a secret underground layer." 

Zoro chuckled before they hung up, Zoro pressed the phone to his ear before jumping out of the house taking the shirt with him. He got to his car as he spat orders to units to get to the field. Zoro soon pulled up to a house and smiled. He got out of the car and went up to the door. He knocked waiting a few moments before Robin open the door. 

"Oh, what can we do for you?" 

"I need to speak with the great Tony Chopper, he has a very important task I need him to do." 

Tony smiled wide before trotting up to Zoro, he knelt down to him as Tony saluted him. 

"We might have found Sanji, he might be badly injured. Are you up for the task?" Zoro asked. 

Tony nodded before looking up at Robin, "Can I go with him mom?" 

She smiled, "Yes, be careful though." 

He smiled before trotting inside of the house and grabbing his medical kit. Putting on his long coat and his hat. He went up to Zoro as they headed in the car. Tony sat next to him as Zoro backed out and down the road.

"Tony, do me a favor and flick that switch." Zoro said. 

He perked up finding a switch and flicking it, the sirens blasted making Tony smile and watching cars fan away as Zoro sped up. He drove to the field with cops and firemen standing outside. Tony and him got out. 

"Luffy!" Tony cried. 

Luffy turned to him and smiled as the boy trotted up to him. Zoro stood watching smoke come out of the ground. 

"Where are the damn K-9 units!?" Zoro spat. 

Sirens cried and Zoro turned to a dog jumping out of the car and up to him. He took the leash and stood before the field. 

"Alright we don't have much time. Let's find out how to get in there!" Zoro spat. 

Tony walked up to Zoro and patted his dog's head. As everyone rushed around to find the source of the fire. 

"What's his name?" Tony asked. 

"Why don't you take a look at his collar. He won't bite. Unless I tell him to." 

Tony reached out and looked at the silver tag on the dogs collar. He smiled before looking up at Zoro. 

"Chopper? His name is Chopper?" Tony asked. 

Zoro chuckled, "That's right. I named him after you when I got him a few months ago. He stays at the station with me. We're not allowed to have pets in our apartment." 

Chopper perked up before he turned to the forest. 

"Stay here Tony. You will wait here until I come back." 

Tony nodded as Chopper and Zoro went into the forest. Going pretty deep into the forest and came to a rock where smoke came out from under it. 

"Chopper go get the others." 

The dog snorted a nod before howling off. Zoro lifted the rock which was made out of a light material and opened a hatch door. Clouds of smoke arose out and into Zoro's face. He coughed backing up, he looked around not finding a firemen in sight. He pulled off his bandana and tied it around his mouth before climbing down. Fire was everywhere. It was boiling hot looking around at the place. It was burning down image of there apartment. 

"Fucking hell." Zoro muttered. 

He walked into the living room finding a body lying on the ground face down in the broken coffee table. Zoro pushed his way over to him. Only to find the man who started this whole thing. Zoro growled, he hated himself for pulling him on his back and climbing up to surface. Luffy and Ace helped him out as Zoro pulled off his bandana. 

"I'm going after Sanji now. Don't and try to stop me." 

"Then. Take my stuff." Ace said. 

He pulled off his fire equipment and handed it to Zoro. 

"Go get him tiger. We will take care of this guy." Ace smirked. 

Zoro smiled before pulling on the firemen's suit and headed down. Zoro tossed over fallen rubble and burning furninature. He went though the rooms not finding him. 

"Sanji?!" Zoro cried. 

Rubble fell around him making him growl, he turned to Sanji's room before going inside. And. There he was. Sanji proped up in the corner he might of looked different but. Zoro would forever remember his curled eyebrows. Zoro rushed over to him pushing over the fallen burning bed. He jumped over a pillar that had fallen from the ceiling. Zoro knelt down to Sanji and reached out to him. Stroking his cheek softly and smiled. 

"Let's go home." Zoro muttered. 

He scooped up Sanji and held him close before leaving the room and went up to the surface. Zoro pulled off the helmet before pulling himself up and everything was slow. He looked at Sanji laying unconscious in a bed of leaves. He handed back Ace's uniform before they went to take care of the fire. Zoro scooped up Sanji and raced back to the field. He stopped seeing Tony sitting on the grass petting Chopper. Zoro emerged with Sanji making Tony perk up. The boy got up and rushed up to them almost tripping. Zoro lied Sanji on the grass as Tony pulled out his stethoscope. Zoro brushed Sanji's cheeks as Tony pulled back. 

"He's unconscious, and has serious burn wounds, can you roll him on his side?" 

Zoro reached over rolling Sanji on his side as Tony sighed. 

"As I expected. His back is severely burned. But I will do what I can." 

Zoro smiled as Tony started to wrap up his back before the ambulance came. They put Sanji in a Gurney putting him in the ambulance. Zoro followed not far behind along with Tony and Chopper. Going to the hospital and were escorted into the emergency room. 

"Zoro, your hurt too." Tony said. 

He turned to the slight burn on his arm, "I'm fine Tony, Sanji is my main worry." 

Tony put his hand on Zoro's, he turned to the boy smiling at him. 

"I'm glad Sanji found you, without you. He'd still be alone. Every time I went over to see Sanji. He. He was always so happy to have me there. When. When I left. He looked upset. But now. He met you and now he's happy all the time. You think when Sanji's all healed he can make me another dessert again?" 

Zoro chuckled, "As long as you don't throw up on me again." 

The boy blushed before turning away, Zoro laughed pulling the boy in his lap. The doors opened finding Zeff walk into the emergency room. He saw Zoro and walked up and sat next to him. 

"I don't know if I should be upset with you or." Zeff sighed, "Thrilled to have you find him." 

Zoro chuckled, "I would of told you sooner, but I left my phone in my car. Don't worry. We caught the son of a bitch. He's in custody." 

Zeff gave a small smile before resting back on the chair beside him. 

"Thanks. That eggplant. He. He needed you, and. You found him." 

Zoro smiled looking down to Tony, Chopper's head perked up as Law stepped out. 

"Roronoa-ya." Law spoke. 

Zoro flinched seeing Law take off his medical mask, they got up and approached him. 

"Your husband is recovering well. You can see him now." He said. 

They headed down to the room Law grabbed Zoro's arm stopping him. 

"That night, never happened. Never speak of it and neither will I. I needed the money, that's all you need to know. Got it?" Law grumbled a growl. 

"I don't know what your talking about." Zoro said. 

Law chuckled before patting his arm, Zoro followed behind leading to Sanji's room. Chopper sat on his hind legs with his paws and head up on the bed by Sanji's hand. Zeff sat next to him as Tony sat on the end of the bed. 

"So, Tony. Your a doctor right?" Zeff asked. 

Tony nodded, "I am sir." 

"Do you know how long it will be before he wakes up?"

"It could be minutes, hours, maybe a day." 

"Don't act like I can't hear you." Sanji grumbled. 

"Sanji!" Tony cried. 

Zoro stood in the doorway, as Sanji struggled to sit up. Zeff helped put another pillow behind his head. Sanji looked up at Zoro. 

"Can I have a moment with my husband alone?" Sanji asked. 

"Tony, why don't you and me go get some ice cream?" Zeff asked. 

The boy smiled as they left, Zoro shut the door before sitting beside Sanji. He took his hand before kissing his bandaged fingers. 

"Sanji, I-" 

There was a soft whimper as Zoro looked up to Sanji, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" Sanji cried. 

Zoro tired to calm him down while Sanji bluttered out apologies. 

"Sanji. I'm here now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Zoro said. 

He sniffled as Zoro reached out and wiped away his tears. 

"Zoro. I need to tell you something." Sanji said. 

"What is it?" 

Sanji clutched Zoro's hand going over every detail of what that man had done to him. Zoro grew furious, his teeth clenched as Sanji went into detail. 

"And when I woke up I lost my toe, my facial hair, and my golden blonde hair along with these, but they've been there for a while." Sanji winced pulling down his hospital robe, the bruises and the bite marks on his skin still remained.   
He looked up to Zoro who touched the injured skin with another man's bites and marks he left on what was his. Zoro's lip twitched as he pulled back and sat down. Sanji placed his hand on Zoro's. 

"But I still am loyal to you. He didn't do anything to scaring to me. Besides my nine toes." 

Sanji chuckled making Zoro sigh and run his fingers through now Sanji's dark hair. 

"Do you like it? It will be here for a while until I get it stripped out." 

"I guess it could be worse." 

"Yeah it could be green." 

Sanji laughed having Zoro to smirk and chuckle slightly. He smiled looking up to Zoro. 

"Just, can you stay until I fall asleep again? Then you can go off and give that man hell for me?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro softened before he sighed, "I will." 

Sanji smiled motioning Zoro closer, he sat up and leaned over Sanji. He kissed him softly before pulling back on the pillow, Sanji reached out and stroked Zoro's cheek. 

"Can you also do me a favor?" Sanji asked. 

"Anything." 

"Can we rearrange our furniture? That place, was identical to our apartment. I don't want to think I'm trapped in that place again." 

Zoro smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. I'll have it taken care of before you come home." 

Sanji smiled, "Thank you." 

Zoro pulled the chair closer to him as Sanji rested back on the pillow, slowly dozing off. He'd then blink himself awake then start to doze off again.

"You can go to sleep, if you ever need me. Just call and I'll be here." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed shutting his eyes, "I need to tell you something else." 

"What's that?" 

He opened his eyes and looked at Zoro, "I love you, very much." 

Zoro smiled leaning over and kissed his forehead, "I love you too, now. Get back to sleep."


	30. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro comes face to face with the kidnaper

A/N: Sorry guys, but Tony had to exist somehow 

There was a harsh tapping up the steps of the police station. 

"He's here! Don't get in his way!" Sabo called. 

The door swung open almost breaking the glass door. But cracking it. Zoro stood in the doorway, his face in a deep scowl. His eyes as sharp and dark, he was tense and looked like the anger was seething off his body. 

"Where. Is. He." Zoro growled. 

His voice dripping with anger, having the others cower. If looks could kill. Everyone within distance of Zoro would be dead. Sabo sighed apporching him. 

"Follow me." He said. 

Zoro followed after Sabo before he took him into a dark room. Where there was a window revealing the man sitting on the chair. Sabo cuffed Zoro to a pipe in the room. With an extra long chain so he can see the window. 

"So you stay put and don't kill him." Sabo said. 

He left locking Zoro inside the room. The man perked up as the door opened, Zoro tugged at the cuffs. 

"I told you to take your hood off before I came back in here." Smoker said dropping a fat folder on the desk. 

He perked up and looked at the window, he chuckled softly looking at the window. 

"He's in there, I can feel his dirty glares." He said. 

The man stood up and stood before the window, almost eye to eye to Zoro. 

"How's Sanji holding up? I bet your upset I marked him." 

Zoro growled as his breath became faster. The things he could do to this man but a bullet proof glass barrier stood before them. 

"Sit down! No one is in there!" Smoker barked. 

"No, someone is in here. And it's Zoro." 

Zoro gritted his teeth pulling at the cuffs again. He removed his hood showing his curly brown hair brown eyes and spots of freckles with a long matted scar on his cheek. He grinned wide showing his missing tooth as Zoro frowned to the man. 

"How's my son? Tony?" 

"Sit down!" 

He turned to Smoker, "I'll confess, I've done allot so you might want to write it down." 

Smoker clicked his pen, when he turned back to the window. 

"I killed Kuina Roronoa, shot her point blank in the forehead. I attempted murder to Zoro Roronoa twice. Once in an alley way, and the second in the car. Your poor husband had lost his memory of you, pity it didn't stay that way. I abused and raped Nico Robin. And." He smirked as Zoro grit his teeth, "I abused kidnapped, and tortured. Sanji Roronoa."   
Zoro's pent up energy clenched his fists and punched the glass shattering it but it didn't break. The man laughed backing away from the window. 

"You should of heard him, calling for you to save him. But. It was too late your sweet husband will have my face engraved in his nightmares and dreams. I should of killed him when I had the chance." 

Zoro growled pulling at the cuffs again and breaking the chain. He went to the door breaking the handle before storming down the hall. 

"Stop him! Before he gets into the interrogation room!" 

But Zoro's anger clouded his mind over what he was doing. He just wanted one good hit, one. Maybe knock another stupid tooth out of his face. 

"Zoro!" 

His face softened as he turned to the voice. Sanji stood in his button up and jeans. A slight blotch of red on his arm from pulling the IV out of his arm. He held together his button up panting softly in the middle of the hallway. 

"Don't. You've done your job. Now let me do mine." Sanji said. 

He walked up to Zoro and stood before him. 

"I won't let you take another step down this hallway." 

Zoro's steal with a hint of red eyes stared down into Sanji's clam blue. 

"Should we do something?" Koala whispered. 

"No, Sanji's going to take Zoro home." Sabo sighed. 

Sanji took Zoro's hand, and placed it to his cheek. 

"Zoro, let's go home okay? I'll make your favorite for lunch, and you can drink all the Sake you want. Does that sound fair? And I'll bandage your hand and never leave your side. I promised see." 

Sanji held up his hand with his wedding ring on it. Zoro sighed and smiled softly taking his hand and placing it to his cheek. He embraced Sanji while he embraced him back. Zoro pulled back with a soft smile. 

"I forgot, I have a surprise for you when we get home." Zoro said. 

Sanji cocked a curled brow, before he laughed. The door opened having them perk up to the man walking out with Smoker pushing him out. They walked down the hall. 

"Tony's dad Antony?" Sanji muttered he looked to Zoro who pulled him closer. 

"Seem's he hired someone to take the fall for him to get back at me. He was trying to take and kill all that I cared for. But. I got him before he took you." Zoro said looking at Sanji. 

Zoro and Sanji went home taking him up to the apartment. 

"Okay close your eyes." Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed shutting his eyes while Zoro opened the door. He helped Sanji inside as Zoro looked to there friends sitting around the completely remolded apartment. Zoro shut the door having Sanji cross his arms. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sanji asked. 

"Not yet." Zoro said. 

He pulled off his coat and lead Sanji to the middle of the room. 

"Wait, where's the couch I should of ran into it by now." 

"Open." Zoro whispered in his ear. 

Sanji flutered open his eyes to the fully remodeled and rearranged apartment. 

"Surprise!" There friends called. 

"You see, I knew you were gonna come and stop me at the station so I thought maybe you should have a welcoming home party." Zoro said wrapping his arms around Sanji's shoulders and rested his head next to Sanji's, Luffy howled as the party began. Sanji wandered around the kitchen admiring all the new knives and kitchen equipment he got. Along with his new stove and oven. Then went around the house before getting to the bedroom. Zoro held his hand around the doorknob and breathed  in his ear. 

"That's for later. Just enjoy the party while you can." Zoro said. 

Sanji pursed his lips before backing off the door. 

"Sanji, did you watch your wedding video?" Nami asked. 

"Of course, I saw what you said to Zoro." Sanji chuckled sitting on the couch. 

"yes yes, but what Zoro said about you. It was sweet coming from him." 

"Zoro? There was more after you and Luffy?" 

They chuckled as Zoro groaned leaning against the back of the rounded couch. 

"Of course, we all said something. Even you too Sanji." 

"Oh, I didn't know that." 

Nami went ahead playing the wedding making Sanji as happy as possible. Going through the whole video and got to Zoro semi sweaty and pulling at his bow tie. 

"Usopp, get out of my face with that thing." Zoro grumbled. 

"Come on Zoro, you gotta say something nice to Sanji. I'll give you this bottle of Sake." 

Zoro perked up as he took the bottle, "Fine."

He sat for a moment and sighed, he looked to the camera and set the bottle between his thighs. Sanji smiled softly looking at Zoro with a hint of blush on his cheeks before looking at the tv. 

"Well, what can I say. He's everything I want. He's." Zoro looked off in the distance before chuckling turning back to the camera, "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I won't let him go easy. I love him." 

Usopp gave a small awe as Zoro shooed him away. 

"Sanji, is there anything you wanna say to Zoro?" Usopp asked. 

Sanji grumbled looking over in the distance then back to the camera. 

"Yeah, your a piece of-" 

"Nice wise." 

"Oh. Um. Sure." Sanji smiled, "Don't change for my sake, your music taste is horrible and tasteless but your absolutely cute when you bounce your head to the beat. And when your sleeping at night when you toss over and cuddle me too hard and wake me up. But. I feel safe with you Zoro. I love you." 

The room was filled with soft Awe's. Zoro appeared on the screen making Sanji turn to him. 

"Where did you get that?" Sanji asked. 

"Usopp gave it to me." Zoro said, "Here have some." 

Sanji looked to the bottle. 

"So Sanji what's the other nickname you call Zoro?" Usopp asked. 

he looked up to the camera. 

Sanji smirked turning to the blushing green haired groom. 

"Oh? You mean-" 

Zoro shut off the TV. 

"That's enough of that." Zoro said. 

"Awe your just embarrassed by your other nickname." Sanji chuckled looking up at Zoro. 

"Sanji! What is it?" Luffy asked. 

"Say it and your sleeping on the couch." Zoro growled. 

Sanji chuckled, "Sorry I can't say, if I tell you he'd kill you." 

They chuckled as the party continued keeping Sanji's mind off the whole kidnapping business. As the party ended Sanji rested on the couch smiling with his eyes shut. Zoro reached over and stroked his hair having Sanji open his eyes and touch Zoro's hand. 

"Love Muffin, can you carry me?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro blushed at the stupid nickname before scooping him up and sitting him in his arm. Sanji rested on Zoro's shoulder while he took them into there bedroom. There was a large bed with a tall bedframe with a transparent white curtain around it. Sanji gasped softly looking around the new furniture and rearranged bedroom. 

"Zoro, this is beautiful." Sanji muttered. 

He set Sanji down while he explored around the bedroom and the bathroom. There wedding pictures scattered around the place and some pictures of there friends with them. Sanji turned to Zoro stepping out of the bathroom to Zoro stripping of his uniform. Sanji approached him from behind and embraced his back. Before kissing his neck. 

"Thank you." Sanji muttered. 

"Sanji, get in the bed." Zoro said. 

"But Zoro." 

"Crawl in bed." 

Sanji nodded slipping of his pants and unbuttoned four buttons on his shirt before pulling back the curtain. He climbed into bed having it shift. He staggered back looking at the bed making Zoro laugh. 

"It's a water bed. Trust me we won't break it." Zoro said. 

Sanji crawled back on the bed having it move under him. He lied down before chuckling. He squirmed a bit having it wiggle under him making him chuckle more. Zoro lied on his chest while Sanji held him close kissing his head. Zoro hummed shutting his eyes as Sanji traced 'I love you.' Over and over on his back. Zoro soon fell asleep breathing softly on Sanji's chest. Sanji reached over turning off the light and stroking his hair soon falling asleep himself. 

"Sanji." Zoro hummed. 

He groaned tossing over, having the bed jiggle. 

"Come on sweetheart, wake up." 

"I haven't slept in three days, so I'm sleeping now." Sanji muttered. 

"Then let my arm go." 

"No, your staying home with me today." 

"Sanji. I have to do some paperwork so I can lock Antony away. I will be home as quick as I can after that okay?" 

He cracked open an eye looking at Zoro, "Fine." 

Sanji shifted freeing Zoro's arm before pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders. Zoro rested on his side stroking Sanji's hair before kissing his cheek. Sanji turned cupping Zoro's cheeks and kissing him. He pulled back admiring every detail of Zoro's face like he was going to forget it if he blinked. 

"I missed you." Sanji muttered. 

"I know, it was lonely, and empty without you here." 

Sanji smiled, "I bet, poor mr. Cop all alone in his big old bed." 

Zoro smirked before kissing him one last time, "I will call and check up on you later." 

Sanji nodded, as he got up and followed Zoro to the door. 

"I would of made you a lunch but, I slept in." Sanji smiled. 

"That's fine. I can wait." 

Sanji kissed his cheek before he left. He locked the door and turned to the apartment, opening the blinds and letting some sunlight in. The phone rang having Sanji perk up. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. 

"Roronoa residence Sanji speaking." Sanji said rolling up his sleeves. 

"Yes, Sanji. It's me." The woman said. 

"My dear-" 

"I'm from Sunny's Home." 

"Oh, yes. Hello I apologize from last time." 

"Don't worry I should of said who I was before. I was wondering if me and my associate can come and visit you today to check out your living conditions." 

"Oh please do." 

"Alright we should be over around two. We will see you then." 

Sanji hung up his phone and smiled.  

"After all this time. Our dream is coming true." Sanji smiled putting the phone down. 

He smirked before grabbing the box of hair dye Nami left him and went to the bathroom.


	31. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has secret he won't tell Zoro

Sanji packed a sack lunch and got dressed he looked at the dirty blonde color of his hair. But he would live with it. 

"I look so young." He grumbled rubbing his chin. 

He sighed before going down to his car. He drove down to the police station and stepped up on the doors. Koala perked up and smiled to Sanji. 

"Oh, Sanji. Zoro expecting you." Koala said. 

Sanji smiled before going up to Zoro's office. He knocked on the door only to open it a moment later. Zoro sat grinning reading over a piece of paper. 

"What's gotten into you?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro snapped up to Sanji, "Babe." 

He got up before embracing Sanji and spinning him around. Sanji chuckled as Zoro set him down and kissed all over his face. He pulled back resting his forehead on Sanji's. 

"I'm getting a medal. For capturing Antony." Zoro smiled. 

"Oh Zoro!" Sanji smiled. 

They shared a sweet happy kiss before embracing each other. 

"When are they going to hold the ceremony?" Sanji asked. 

"Saturday, can you see if you can get my uniform dry cleaned?" 

Sanji nodded, "Oh, there was a reason why I was here. Zoro when are you coming home tonight?" 

"Around six or so. Why?" 

Sanji smiled, "To prepare your favorite dinner to celebrate for your medal." 

Zoro smiled as Sanji handed him his lunch. 

"Then I'll see you tonight."

Sanji kissed his cheek before leaving. 

"Wait." 

Sanji turned to Zoro opening his closet to pull out a uniform he looked like he never woren. He handed it to Sanji. 

"Thanks." 

"Yeah no problem." 

And Sanji left putting the uniform in the back of his car and drove down to the cleaners. He checked his watch. It was noon. He had plenty of time. He went inside the cleaners to find a small line he didn't mind waiting. It gave him time to think about what to make for his coming guests. 

"Next." 

Sanji perked up to Ivan standing up with a smile across his face. 

"Oh no." Sanji muttered. 

"Candy-Kun!" He cried. 

Sanji hung his head approaching the desk. Ivan smiled looking at the uniform. 

"Oh, you and your husband gonna-" 

"No, Zoro had gotten an award and wanted this uniform to be dry cleaned. So. I'm just doing his bidding." 

"How fancy, I shall make sure this will be taken care of." 

Ivan handed him a ticket, "Come pick it up tomorrow." 

Sanji snapped the ticket from Ivan's hand before storming out. 

"Sanji." 

He perked up looking at the purple curled haired man. 

"I'm glad your back. Your dear husband missed you terribly." Ivan said. 

Sanji smiled softly, "Yeah, I missed him too. I'm glad to be home." 

He left going back home to cook up some snacks and drinks. Around two o'clock there was a soft knock at the door. Sanji perked up before wiping off his hands and going to the door. There stood a woman and a man dressed in suits and holding clipboards. 

"Mr. Roronoa I assume." 

Sanji nodded stepping aside, "Please take off your shoes, my husband worked very hard to keep this place clean while I was gone." 

"So your Sanji, the man they have been talking about on the news. I'm glad your home and well." 

"Please, make yourself at home. Have a look around if you like." 

They nodded walking through each room and jotting down notes on there clipboards. Sanji finished up the meals and drinks before setting them on the dinning table. The pair came back having a seat. 

"Please, Mr. Roronoa. Have a seat. We would like to discuss the terms and conditions and need you to sign some papers." 

Zoro pulled out the pictures and yarn from his corkboard behind Kuina's killing, Sanji's kidnapping, and the stabbing behind the Baratie. He put all the evidence away in a box before shutting the lid and putting a case closed sticker on it. He picked up the box and headed down to the case room putting the box on the shelf. He smiled softly before he sighed looking at the box. 

"Thank you Zoro." A hush whisper spoke. 

Zoro snapped walking down the isle to find no one there. He turned back to the box and chuckled softly. 

"You can rest in peace now Kuina." Zoro muttered. 

He walked out of the room shutting off the light and shutting the door. 

"Zoro." 

He turned to Sabo holding some paperwork. 

"Why don't you go home early. I bet Sanji will be happy to have you home." Sabo said. 

"Are you sure? You can manage without me here?" Zoro asked. 

Sabo shifted the paperwork so it didn't fall on the floor. 

"Yeah, it's fine. He needs you more then we do." 

Zoro smiled, and patted his back making a few papers drop. 

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it." Sabo said, "Sanji needs you." 

"Thanks." 

He went off down to his cop car and drove home. As he got home he parked in his normal spot and twirled his keys around his forefinger. Humming a song he got stuck in his head. 

"Yohoho." He hummed. 

He got to the door opening it and stepped inside. 

"Cook I'm home." Zoro called. 

Zoro looked at the two people and Sanji standing looking at Zoro all bug eyed. 

"Zoro, what are you doing here?" 

"I live here, what's going on?" 

"Well, Mr. Roronoa. It was nice and we would like to tell you. You have passed along with your husband." 

Sanji turned back to the people shaking there hands. Zoro just stood and watched them slip on there shoes and leave. As the door shut Sanji squealed with happiness. He skipped up to Zoro holding his hands. 

"Cook, what the hell is going on?" Zoro asked. 

"Never mind that." 

Sanji embraced him with a pleasant smile on his face. Zoro sighed not wanting to ruin the moment. He embraced Sanji back as they trudged to the couch and flopped together still in each other's embrace. 

"Zoro, I'm so happy. I have a surprise for you." Sanji hummed. 

"Oh? What is it?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji rested on Zoro's chest and poked his nose, "Nope, you get to wait until Saturday." 

Zoro pursed his lips, "Lame." 

"Let's celebrate. You and me go to the Baratie for a nice dinner, you can have whatever you want." Sanji hummed. 

"What's the occasion?" Zoro asked. 

"To our happiness." 

Sanji got up and went into the bedroom, Zoro chucked at his behavior he hadn't seen the Sanji like this in a long time. He poked his head out of the bedroom. 

"Come on Zoro, take a bath with me." Sanji smiled. 

In a very long time. 

Zoro sighed following after Sanji both stripping articles of clothing before getting into there large bath tub. Sanji sat watching the water rise and warm his body. Zoro soon joined him as Sanji rested back on his chest. Zoro's fingers ran through his dirty blonde hair while the other held him close. Sanji chuckled pulling Zoro's callused hand out of the water. His skin allot darker then Sanji's pale skin. His nimble fingers traced over Zoro's lines on his hand. His large hand took Sanji's and kissed the back of his hand. Sanji looked up at him and smiled. 

"It feels good to be home." 

"Yeah, I know."

Zoro embraced Sanji nuzzling his head between the crook of his neck and his shoulder. Kissing him making Sanji chuckle. 

"Zoro stop that tickles." Sanji said. 

"Oh really?" Zoro hummed. 

His fingers tickled Sanji's sides making the blonde squeal with laughter trying to bat away Zoro's fingers. He stopped having Sanji pant and glare at him. 

"Never. Do. That. Again." Sanji growled. 

Zoro chuckled, "Make me." 

Sanji turned to him sitting on his knees, his fingers ran down Zoro's pecks down to his sides. His thumbs rubbed on a spot on his ribs making Zoro cackle out a laugh. Sanji laughed with him rubbing harder at the spot. Zoro snapped his hands away they both panting softly. Sanji smiled and embraced Zoro. 

"I love you too." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro chuckled holding him close. They bathed each other before drying off. Sanji stood in his closet and looked at his clothes. 

"You better pick something nice." Sanji barked. 

"Yeah yeah." Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji stepped into his closet shutting the door behind him. He picked out a white button up with a striped tie. Along with a light gray vest, slacks, and a black tail coat. On the other hand Zoro dressed himself in a dark grey vest, black slacks, and a black coat. He had a green tie, but he could wait for Sanji to assist him with it. Sanji stepped out adjusting his tailcoat, he turned to Zoro and smirked. 

"I never thought you would clean up so nice. Besides our wedding." 

Zoro clicked his tongue as Sanji approached him, pulling up his collar and wrapping the green fabric around his neck. Folding it over and over before going behind and looping it through a hole. Sanji tugged down the tie tightening it around his neck. Before tucking it down his vest and straightened his tie. He brushed his fingers down the bright green fabric. He looked up to Zoro who just stared at him. Sanji pulled him close and kissed him roughly on the lips before letting go. 

"Don't give me that look!" 

Sanji stormed off to the living room, Zoro chuckled following behind before getting to there shoes and slipping them on. Zoro opened the door and held out his hand to Sanji sitting tying on his shoe. 

"Shall we leave Mr. Prince?" Zoro asked. 

"Of course, Love Muffin." 

Zoro growled having Sanji chuckle, he took his hand helping him up. They linked arms and went down to the car. Zoro. Sadly. Drove them to the Baratie. They got out and headed inside, Sanji holding the crease of Zoro's arm. 

"No! No no no no!" 

Sanji frowned as Patty emerged from the kitchen and approached them. 

"Your not working! Your taking your two week vacation and you can't talk to Zeff about it-" 

"Relax. Where here to eat." Sanji sighed. 

"Well in that case, for two?" Patty grinned. 

"Yeah." 

Patty took them to a table, they sat across from each other. Sanji tugged on Patty's sleeve and motioned him closer. Patty leaned over as Sanji whispered in his ear. His blue eye flicked over to Zoro with a cocked brow. He pulled away as Sanji patted his shoulder. Patty nodded before leaving. 

"What did you do?" Zoro asked. 

"There's a bottle I have in the back I use for safe keeping, in case for a happy moment like this." Sanji grinned. 

His grin faded as he slammed his hands on the table and got up. 

"Don't move I will be right back." Sanji said. 

"Fine. Just hurry up." 

Sanji got up and went into the kitchen having cheers and cries call out. Zoro chuckled as Patty came out a moment later with a bottle of some fine liquor. He poured some in Zoro's glass and some in Sanji's glass. Sanji came back a moment later and sat down. 

"Sorry, I had to take care of something." Sanji said. 

"What you going to get?" Zoro asked. 

"Oh, I already ordered for us." Sanji said. 

Zoro cocked a brow, "Why?" 

"I already know what you want. So don't worry." 

Sanji smiled resting his chin on his laced fingers.


	32. He Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is awarded only to find out Sanji left early.

A/N: well, unfortunately this is the last chapter. But I promise roommates will continue but in a different story. So bare with me until I upload that one. But thank you all so much for supporting me and reading over my story. And making Me roommates the popular Zosan story. Thank you all! 

 

Sanji pushed Zoro up against the wall tying his tie. 

"Stop fidgeting. Your going to make us late." Sanji grumbled. 

Zoro clicked his tongue before Sanji placed Zoro's hat on his head. Sanji stepped back looking at his dark green uniform. 

"I like. Sanji like. Allot." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro chuckled embracing him. 

"I'll wear it for special occasions." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji smiled embracing him back. They pulled back and shared a quick kiss before they left in Sanji's car to the police department. Iceberg, the mayor was answering questions from press. Zoro and Sanji walked up to them as they all headed inside. Out back they set up a stage and chairs for friends and family. Zoro stood up with Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Smoker, and a few other members of Police and fire department. Sanji sat with Nami and a few other of there friends. 

"Will you be able to take him home?" Sanji asked. 

"Of course. Just leave after he gets his medal. So he doesn't chew you out for it later." Nami whispered. 

Iceberg tapped the microphone, "Well. I thought I should come out and give these fine men there medals for there hard work and bravery to save lives and bring down one of the most wanted men in the world. I thank you all for your hard work and risking yourselves out there from taking another life. A life I can see sitting before all of us. Please give them our thanks." 

Everyone applauded as Paulie stood next to him with a fancy box. Iceberg opened it pulling out a medal 

"Roronoa Zoro." He said. 

Zoro stepped forward as he shook hands with Iceberg before he placed the medal around his neck. Sanji took the opportunity to sneak off before Zoro could notice. He snuck off down to the police station. He got into there car and he clutched the steering wheel. 

"All will be forgiven soon enough." Sanji sighed. 

"What do you mean he left?!" Zoro barked. 

Nami sighed, "He had to leave to pick something up." 

"It could of waited until later. He knew how excited I was about this!" 

"Zoro. Please. I'm not Sanji. Bicker with him when you get home." 

He growled getting in Nami's car, he bickered and spat the whole way until he got home. He stormed upstairs and swung open the door. Sanji sat reading over something. He perked up to Zoro and smiled. 

"Oh. Welcome home." Sanji smiled. 

"Don't give me that innocent bullshit." Zoro barked. 

Sanji got up, "Zoro keep your voice down your being-" 

"You should of been there the whole time!" 

"Zoro! Shush please. I'm begging you." 

"What the hell was so important you had to leave!?" 

There was a faint crying in the spare bedroom. Zoro's eye widened as Sanji rubbed his neck. 

"Surprise." Sanji smiled sheepishly. 

"Wh-what?" 

Sanji took his hand and lead him into the bedroom. Inside sat a cradle Sanji approached it pulling out a small being. He turned to Zoro standing in the doorway. His fists clenched biting his lip. He turned back to the baby who was still crying. Sanji shushed him and before he cried out in laughter taking ahold of Sanji's finger. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but Satori was being dropped off and I had to be there to take him. I'm sorry I know how important it was for me to be-" 

"No. It's. Okay." Zoro breathed. 

He shifted as Sanji looked up at him again he smiled softly, "This is our son, Roronoa Satori." 

Zoro approached him and looked down to the small boy. He had a little tuft of blonde hair and arched eyebrows with stunning blue eyes. 

"You want to hold him?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro nodded slowly Sanji placed the boy in Zoro's arms. The boy blinked looking at his green haired father. He bluthered out a laugh reaching out for him. Zoro smiled letting the pale boy take his large finger in his baby hands. 

"His hands are so small." Zoro muttered, "Is he really our son?" 

Sanji nodded, "He's ours." 

Zoro smiled holding the boy closer. Satori's eyes narrowed to his medal. His little fingers touched it and smiled. He stuck it in his mouth making Zoro take it from him. 

"He's probably hungry." Sanji hummed. 

He shuffled through a baby bag pulling out a bottle with some formula. 

"You wanna feed him too?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro nodded, they went into the kitchen. 

"You gonna talk to him?" Sanji asked. 

"To Satori?" Zoro asked. 

"He's very smart." 

Zoro looked down to the boy he smiled before crying out. Zoro chuckled. 

"I'm your moss dad, got it little Satori?" Zoro asked. 

"Dada." Satori bluthered. 

Zoro chuckled, "That's right." 

Satori clapped his hands wiggling in Zoro's arms. Sanji handed Zoro the bottle Satori looked to Sanji and reached out for him. 

"I guess feeding time is your time." Zoro said. 

Satori was handed to Sanji along with the bottle. He sucked down on it looking up at Sanji. Zoro took his side watching Satori look up at him. 

"I invited our fathers over to see him. Zeff's excited about being a grandpa, your dad. I'm not sure. He just grunted at me and. Yeah." 

"Don't expect much from him." Zoro sighed. 

Sanji looked at the medal and squinted slightly. 

"What?" Zoro asked. 

"They spelt your name wrong, Roronoa Zolo." Sanji said. 

Zoro snapped to the medal making Sanji smile softly. 

"Made you look." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro growled when Satori was finished with the bottle Sanji placed him on his shoulder and patted his back. Until the small boy burped softly. Zoro chuckled as the boy laughed with him. The door was knocked on as they turned to the door. Sanji and Zoro went to open it to find Mihawk standing there. 

"Oh, please come in." Sanji smiled. 

Mihawk walked in admiring the changes of the apartment. 

"I see the rearrangements went well." Mihawk said. 

He turned back to Sanji, his golden eyes flicked to Sanji adjusting Satori in his arms. 

"Is this my grandson?" Mihawk asked. 

"He is." Sanji said. 

Mihawk held out his hands as Sanji handed him the small boy. Satori looked up at his first grandfather, there gaze from each other unbroken. Before Satori cracked a smile and laughed reaching up for him. 

"What's his name?" Mihawk asked. 

"Satori." Zoro said. 

"Satori." Mihawk echoed. 

Sanji smiled as Zoro wrapped an arm around his hips. 

"Mihawk, is there anything I can get you." Sanji asked. 

"Awk! Awk!" Satori cried. 

"No, Mihawk." Mihawk said. 

"Awk!" Satori cheered. 

Zoro stifled a chuckle as Mihawk tried to correct the small boy. But it was no use. He was forever grandpa Awk. 

"He has Zoro's scowl." Mihawk said. 

The boy furrowed looking up at his necklace. His little fingers reaching out only to have Mihawk pull it off his neck. 

"No that's not of Satori's." Mihawk said. 

The boy furrowed looking up at Mihawk. 

"Awk! Awk!" He pouted. 

The door was knocked on again having Zoro open it to Zeff. 

"Where's my grandson?" Zeff panted. 

He poked in seeing the boy in Mihawk's arms. Zeff limped over to the boy peaking over Mihawk's shoulder. Mihawk handed off the small boy to Zeff. He smiled as the boy looked up at him. 

"He looks just like you two." Zeff smiled. 

Satori reached up to touch Zeff's beard he chuckled having the boy squeal with laughter. 

"I'm your papa Zeff." Zeff said. 

"Eff! Eff!" Satori cried. 

"Close enough." 

Eventually they left leaving Zoro and Sanji to snuggle on the couch while Satori slept between them. Each of them held a finger of the small boy. 

"Thank you cook. For making our family complete." Zoro said. 

It's been some time now. Satori grew strong like both of his father's. 

"Daddy?" Satori asked. 

Sanji turned to the small boy by his leg. 

"Satori. What did I tell you about crossing the cooking line." 

The blonde boy looked at the decorative tape squared out enough so Satori couldn't get burned by the oven or the stove. The boy stepped back as Sanji set the burners and stove to low and went up to his son. He sat him on the bar and handed him a sucker. 

"What is it?" Sanji hummed. 

"How did you and Dad meet?" Satori asked. 

"Well. It goes a little something like this." Sanji said. "Being a single man kept up in a two bedroom apartment was pretty lonely....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know if you guys would like to read anything in the next book. Maybe some ideas here and there. Leave a comment below and I'll take a look at it. Thank you!!!


End file.
